La 3ra generacion en: el juego de los herederos de Hogwarts
by MagicalAgent
Summary: ¿Cómo se puede ser el hijo de un heroe? James no lo sabía. Desde chico a tratado de llenar las espectativas que los demás tienen al ver al primogenito del elegido, en vano, No puede hacer nada... pero todo cambia cuando se enter sobre como muggles se van infiltrando en el ministerio y como ellos le arrebataron a él, y a su familia algo que le importaba: su melliza. Muchas Pa. y OC.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Cuatro meses antes.**

Un hombre de un poco más de 40, alto, con un revoltoso cabello negro azabache, ojos color esmeralda que siempre se ubicaban detrás de unos lentes redondos, y cuya frente adornaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo; salía de una de las chimeneas y caminaba por el Atrio. Ése hombre era Harry Potter ─mejor conocido como el "Elegido" o "El Niño Que Sobrevivió"─, quien no dejaba de quejarse internamente por tener que despertarse tan temprano para estar presente en un juicio que, hasta donde sabía, no tenía mucho que ver con él.

Tampoco entendía porque el juicio se haría tan temprano. Consulto el reloj de Fabián Prewett y notó lo que temía: no eran ni las 7.

¿Desde cuándo se hacían tan temprano? Kingsley le comentó que sería para evitar la prensa, pero dudaba que eso fuese posible. Siempre se daban cuenta. Sin importar los esfuerzos que el Ministerio hiciera siempre se enteraban sobre los juicios. Y seguramente este juicio será de los más interesantes. ¿Por qué si no decidieron hacerlo tan temprano y casi en completo misticismo?

Bostezó. Sea lo que sea, parecía que el juicio valdría la pena. No todos los días en el mundo mágico se arresta a un medimago por mentir a las familias mágicas diciéndoles que sus hijos habían muerto al nacer, cuando realmente se los robaba para hacer Dios sabe qué. En el mundo muggle era un poco más normal. Las noticias se "divertían" diciendo las irregularidades de los hospitales y como los doctores se veían involucrados en venta de bebés.

─ ¡Eh, Harry!-lo llamo Ron, corriendo tras él.

Harry se detuvo, aun sintiendo el sueño en sus ojos, y espero a que su mejor amigo y cuñado lo alcanzara.

─ ¡Vaya!-exclamo poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas para tomar un poco de aire. Inspiro con fuerza y se levantó sacando el aire- Parecías dormido.

─ Me siento dormido-confesó Harry tallándose los ojos- Y eso que ni James y Albus están en la casa. normalmente me despiertan a ésta hora por una estúpida discusión que tienen.

─ Pensé que eso sólo sucedía cuando Ted se quedaba a dormir con ustedes- dijo Ron mientras emprendían camino al ascensor.

─ Pues pensaste mal.

─ A todo esto, ¿Por qué se despiertan a las 7 de la mañana?-inquirió Ron- ¡Son vacaciones! Se supone que se despiertan tarde.

─ No tengo la menor idea- dijo Harry entrando al ascensor.

Contando a él y Ron, en el ascensor había 5 personas. Antes de que el ascensor avanzara, todos se agarraron de las cuerdas de oro sobre el techo.

─ Oye, ¿sabes exactamente porque el juicio es tan temprano?

Ron se encogió de hombros- Pues si es para mantener a la prensa lejos, les sirvió de muy poco-dijo señalando a las otras tres personas que estaban con ellos en el ascensor. Dos de ellas parecían ser periodistas: no de ellos tenía un pluma de águila en su mano y una libreta, su acompañante su cámara y un sombrero de copa café, dándole así un aspecto medio ridículo con sus jeans y camisa sencilla de color azul. El periodista a su lado vestía un poco más formal con pantalones caqui y camisa a botones.

De pronto el ascensor se detuvo de un fuerte golpe. Todos en el ascensor se fueron para adelante, golpeándose unos con otros. Las puertas se abrieron y la voz chillona de mujer les aviso que estaban en el décimo nivel, en la Sala del Tribunal del Wizengamot.

Todos se levantaron con el mayor cuidado posible para no volver a golpearse. Las muecas en su rostro eran evidentes: sentían dolor, pero todos prefirieron no quejarse.

Hasta que estuvieron todos fuera del ascensor y se encaminaban a la Sala, cuando oyeron a uno de los periodistas quejarse:

─ ¡Mi cámara, Tony!-se quejó el fotógrafo a su compañero.

Mirando sobre el hombro, Harry y Ron observaron que el tal Tony miraba con una mueca aburrida a la cámara rota.

─ ¡Ya deja de gimotear, Max!-exclamó Tony cuando su amigo volvía a quejarse de la cámara- ¡Por algo eres mago! _¡Reparo!_-enunció señalando con su varita a la cámara que se había roto en 2 partes y en menos de un segundo esta volvió a unirse- ¿Ahora vamos?-bramo con el cejo fruncido- Ya debieron de haber empezado.

Y como si esas palabras también fueran dirigidas a Harry y Ron, estos dejaron de mirar sobre el hombro y avanzaron lo que quedaba del pasillo a pasos rápido. Ron casi se tropieza cuando llegaron al final de pasillo, llamando la atención del jurado y líderes del Wizengamot, así como algunas personas que fueron invitadas a estar presentes ante el juicio. Todas las personas presentes rodeaban la sala en los asientos, teniendo un perfecta vista del acusado que estaba en medio de la Sala dentro de una jaula de hierro cuya cerradura estaba hechizada para evitar que la abriera la celda con algún método muggle. Aparte, sólo un loco trataría de escapar con más de 100 magos presentes.

Ron y Harry les sonrieron a los líderes con disculpa y se encaminaron al primer nivel de sillas que rodeaban la sala, donde Hermione y Percy estaban ahí sentados y miranda expectantes al acusado. Percy miraba al acusado y a los líderes con una clase de orgullo; seguramente se sentía feliz de que hubieran atrapado a un medimago que secuestraba a niños para hacer que sabe qué. Por otro lado, Hermione miraba con el ceño fruncido al acusado. Y movía los labios como si estuviera refunfuñando algo por lo bajo.

─ …es increíble…-alcanzaron a oír cuando se pusieron a su lado- lo tratan como un animal poniéndolo en esa jaula. ¡No huira! Sólo una loca trataría de escapar; está sala esta igual o más vigilada que Gringotts. ¿Cuánto les estaba ponerlo en una silla?

─ ¿Una silla?-dijo Ron y Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?-preguntó Harry para salvar a su amigo de la mirada de su esposa.

─ También me invitaron-espetó.

Miro al frente y continuó refunfuñando en lo que comenzaba de nuevo el juicio.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada y luego volvieron su vista al juicio que comenzaba. Los dos observaron al acusado.

El acusado estaba vestido con una túnica color gris bastante sucia. Su cabello era de color marrón y sólo rodeaba la cabeza. La parte de arriba estaba calva. Sus pómulos sobresalían bastantes y eso combinándolo con sus ojos pequeños y su nariz pequeña y aplastada hacía que se pareciera bastante a una lagartija. Veía a toda la sala con un sonrisa presuntuosa… era como que no se arrepintiera de a ver arrancado a varios niños del amor y calor de sus familias. Su vista se detuvo por mucho rato en Harry y éste sintió que conocía al doctor de algún lado… más no podía identificar de dónde. Su sonrisa se amplió más y saludo a Harry con una inclinación de cabeza. Cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse porque el acusado tuvo una mayor atención hacia él, Ron le dio un codazo.

─ Mira-dijo señalando hacia atrás-Regulus está en la última fila con un joven que nunca he visto en el Ministerio.

Harry volvió la cabeza al mismo lugar donde Ron miraba y tenía razón. En la última fila Regulus estaba sentado alado de un muchacho como su edad (unos 20 tantos) de mandíbula cuadrada, ojos pequeño, serenos y de color ¿azul? Quizás azul, con una nariz larga, cejas muy pobladas y una larga mata de cabello castaño. Una suave sombra de barba manchaba su barbilla. En resumen: muy atractivo para cualquier chica. Al igual que Regulus, parecía estar vestido como una motocicleta. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero sobre una camisa negra, a diferencia que está chaqueta era café en lugar de negra. Le pareció extraño que estuviera ahí y más que hablara en susurros con Regulus pero no le dio mucha importancia. Había una gran probabilidad de que fuera alguien nuevo en el ministerio, aunque algo le decía que no era inglés.

Dirigió su vista a Regulus. Hace poco más de 5 años, en una mañana de domingo, llego a su casa una lechuza de color café proveniente de España. Harry había mirado con mucha extrañeza la carta que tenía su nombre con una delicada caligrafía. Cuando la abrió sintió que su alma caía a sus pies. La carta era de un hombre llamado Sagitta Black. Debió de haber sospechado algo cuando leyó el nombre de la persona que se lo mandaba, pero Harry creyó que era simplemente una coincidencia lo de apellido (y que el nombre del sujeto era el mismo que el de una estrella). Tal vez si hubiera sospechado desde antes la sorpresa que recibió al leer que Sagitta era hijo de su padrino sería menor… Él dudaba que fuera menor. En fin, Sagitta le decía que era hijo de Sirius Black, que nadie sabía de su existencia y que tenía el apellido de la familia porque Regulus –el hermano de Sirius que murió por los inferi que custodiaban la cueva donde estaba el guardapelo- se había enterado y le dio a su madre todo el apoyo posible durante el embarazo. Decía que Regulus iba a decirle a su hermano (padre de él) sobre su existencia, más nunca supo cómo ya que estaban peleados. Cuando estaba decidido en hacerlo ya era tarde, Regulus tenía planes que anteponían destruir el guardapelo por lo que jamás pudo. Sagitta deseaba mantener contacto antes pero su madre siempre se lo impidió y más adelante sintió miedo. Sirius ya estaba muerto y nada podía darle la oportunidad de conocerlo. Sin embargo su hijo Regulus-puesto así al honor de su tío, que había ayudado tanto a su padre y abuela- a escribirle y pedir que se reunieran. Sagitta aseguraba que no deseaba nada de lo que lego Sirius a Harry –y se lo reiteró cuando se reunieron y hablaron sobre Sirius, sus familias e hijos-, que sólo deseaba conocer a su padre y a las personas que fueron sus amigos. Harry accedió a reunirse y en los últimos años las reuniones eran más habituales. Sagitta, su esposa y Regulus iban de vez en cuando a pasar las fiestas a la Madriguera (ya que la señora Weasley los invitaba. Ella ya los había aceptado con unos más de la gran familia que ahora tenía) y de vez en cuando se mandaban cartas. Y hace unos 3 años Regulus decidió mudarse a Londres para ser auror, estando bajo las ordenes de Harry, haciendo que los lazos entre ambas familias se fortalecieran aún más. A Harry le gustaba tener a Regulus cerca. Era tal el parecido que tenía éste con su padrino que le hacía sentir que tenía a Sirius siempre consigo. También pensaba (como muchos) que estaría orgulloso de su nieto. Regulus no sólo era de los mejores aurores del país, sino que también todo un rompe corazones y alguien que lo daba todo por proteger a las personas que le importaban.

Regulus y el chico con la camiseta de cuero se dieron cuenta que Harry y Ron los estaba mirando y dirigieron su vista a ellos. Regulus los saludo con una sonrisa y el joven a su lado con un pequeño ademán en la mano. Iban a devolverle el saludo cuando Hermione les llamo la atención:

─ ¡Pongan atención!-los regaño por lo bajo- Ya comenzaron a interrogarlo.

Ron y Harry se enderezaron y miraron al frente. Una vez más Harry tono que el acusado lo veía fijamente.

─ ¡Señor Craig!- lo llamo uno de los hombres que estaban en prominentes atriles de madera. Harry no sabía quién era, nunca lo había visto- ¿Está poniendo atención?

─ Por supuesto-respondió el señor Craig con tono aburrido- acaban de preguntarme si yo soy el director del área de maternidad, ubicada en la sexta planta, del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Maldiciones Mágicas, ¿no?

─ Así es-espeto con desdén el pequeño hombre sobre el atril. Reviso sus papeles- ¿Tiene al señor Roberts, Fu y a la señorita Petrelli bajo sus órdenes?

─ Si-respondió el señor Craig sin cambiar su tono aburrido.

─ ¿Usted intento de robar a la niña Mary DonMall, el 31 de marzo, del presente año, a las 6: 15 de la mañana?

─ ¿No eso la señorita Petrelli ya se los dijo?

─ ¡Responda la pregunta señor Craig!

─ Dado a que ustedes, malditas ratas de ministerio, me dieron veritaserum y no puedo mentir… ¡Sí! ¡Yo trate de robas a Mary Donmall!

─ ¿Por qué trato de robársela?

El señor Craig no respondió. Apretó con fuerza los labios y las manos se le crisparon sobre los barrotes de la jaula.

─ ¡Señor Craig, responda la pregunta!

─ Por favor, no me obligue-pidió el señor Craig con los ojos enrojecidos y los labios heridos por habérselos mordido.

─ ¡Responda!

─ ¡Las casas reales me lo ordenaron!-grito dejando a todos confundidos- ¡Las malditas casas tienen la culpa de que muchos de los niños que han nacido bajo mi cargo no estén con su familia! ¡Contentos!

─ ¿Mu… Muchos niños?-repitió el pequeño hombre que hacia las preguntas- ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso, señor Craig?-su voz se oscureció- ¿Cuántos niños ha secuestrado? Y… ¿Y quiénes son "las casas"?

─ Desempolven sus libros de historia de la magia…-espeto el señor Craig- ¿No recuerdan que en ellos hablan de un grupo de muggles que tenían el control de los magos durante los primeros años en que nuestro mundo se separó del de los muggles? Aquellos grupos de muggles que infundieron terror y control en la primera generación de dirigente del ministerio. ¿No los recuerdan?

─ ¡Las casas reales, como osas llamarles, se desintegraron hace siglos! ¡Se desintegraron casi al mismo tiempo que la Guerra de las Dos Rosas!

Mientras el pequeño hombre seguía diciendo lo estúpido que era que el señor Craig dijera que las "casas reales" ya no existían y que no eran nada más que un feo recuerdo en su comunidad. Harry frunció el cejo mientras trataba de recordar si en sus libros de textos venía algo sobre las "casas reales", pero no lo recordaba. Con suerte recordaba en que año se fundó el Ministerio Británico de Magia. Miro a Hermione y a Percy, quienes susurraban lo mismo que el pequeño hombre: las "casas reales" se desintegraron hace mucho tiempo. Paseo su vista por toda la sala y la mayoría asentía de acuerdo con el pequeño hombre… no le gusto ser el único que no supiera de las "casas reales" aunque por la expresión de dedujo que él tampoco lo sabía o recordaba. Observó cómo debajo de él estaban Tony y Max con los ojos pegado al señor Craig. Max no dejaba de tomar fotos y Tony de decirle a la pluma, que flotaba sobre su cabeza, que continuara escribiendo.

─ ¡Déjese de estupideces y responda a la pregunta!-grito el hombre- ¿Cuánto niños a robado y para que lo ha hecho?

─ ¡Para las "casas reales"!-exclamo el señor Craig y su voz adopto un curioso tono de cariño- ¡Ellas quieren volver a tener poder sobre todos nosotros! ¡Y lo lograran!

─ ¡Responda a la…!

─ ¡Secuestre a los niños porque las casas las quieren para su ejército! ¡Quieren saber si pueden quitarles sus poderes sus poderes para traspasárselos a sus miembros! No todos los niños sobreviven, así que ocupan muchos- Hermione hizo un especie de sonido de sorpresa alado de Harry.- Y yo les he dado muchos en los últimos 20 años-agrego riendo. Como si se regodeara de haberlo hecho.

─ ¿Ése es el tiempo que lleva trabajando en San Mungo?

─ Así es-escupió el señor Craig-Debería saberlo-silbo- ¿no leyó mis expedientes? Muchos de los partos que yo he atendido han tenido un desastroso final.

─ ¿quiere decir…?

─ No murieron-musitó-Yo los robe… a todos ellos.

─ ¿Dónde están esos niños? ¿Qué ha hecho con ellos?

─ Investigar-respondió como si estuviera hablando del clima- investigar y entrénalos. Simple.

El pequeño hombre, que por susurros que intercambian algunas personas a alrededor, cuyo nombre era Maciel Kremer, frunció los labios y tenía toda la cara roja. Parecía que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por los oídos.

─ ¡Ya me canse de oír de las casas! ¡Dígame que hizo con los niños! ¿A qué familias se los robo?

El señor Craig comenzó a susurrar algo por lo bajo. Algo que nadie fue capaz de oír.

─ ¿Qué anda diciendo? ¡Hable más fuerte!

─ Flint, Rumsfeld, Bush, Tyler, Lauper, Gray, Johnson, Fellon, Wells, Bennet…

─ ¿Qué está haciendo?-gruño Maciel Kremer

─ Las familias de los bebes que me robe para las "casas reales"-escupió el señor Craig- ¿Quiere que continúe o no?

─ Hágalo… Señorita Dench-Maciel le hablo a una señora de cabello rubio, contextura un poco gruesa, con lentes de media luna y mucho carmín rojo en los labios. Vestía un formal traje oscuro y levanto la cabeza con alevosía.- apunte los nombres.

─ Si señor.- dijo la pequeña mujer y pidió al señor Craig que volviera a repetirlos.

El señor Craig lo hizo. No tenía problemas con hacerlo. ¿Y que el Ministerio se entere sobre las "casas reales"? a fin de cuentas no tardarían en hacerlo. Es mejor que se vayan preparando ahora que cuando se demasiado tarde, aunque no podrían hacer nada contra ellos ni aunque lo intentaran. Y Azkabán sin los dementores ahora era un lugar mucho más lindo. Mucho mejor comparado con lo que le harían las "casas reales" si se enteran que los traiciono.

El señor Craig no era un hombre malo. Sólo era una persona que le gustaba la seguridad y el poder, lo cual era igual de peligroso; así que cuando unos hombres, hace unos 25 años, entraron a su casa, con unos raros artefactos muggles alargados, gruesos y de color oscuro y otros con varitas en lo alto, pidiendo que se sentara en uno de sus sofás y hablara con un hombre de aspecto frio para hablar de negocios, no dudo en ningún momento en aceptar. El trato era bueno. Si pedía trabajo en San Mungo en el, prácticamente nueva, Planta de maternidad y de cada 10 nacimientos, decía que dos de ellos no se "lograron" él, no sólo tendría mucho dinero, sino un gran lugar en la orden que estaban por hacer en todo el mundo. El príncipe Sasha era un hombre muy generoso cuando le ayudan, le habían dicho.

El señor Craig siguió recitando los nombres sin importarles las expresiones de horror que ponían los presentes. Apenas llevaba como unos 20 nombres, pero los presentes lo sentían como 2000. Algunos no se molestaron en ocultar las caras de odio y desprecio que sentía hacia él. Mientras decía los nombres miro de nuevo a la dirección de Harry, pero no miro a Harry, miro a Regulus y a su desconocido amigo. Él conocía aquel joven, más le era imposible decirse de dónde. Sus características físicas la habían visto en otra parte, estaba seguro. Pero, ¿en quién?

Su voz comenzaba a hacerse más débil hasta que se extinguió completamente.

─ ¿son todos los nombres, señor Craig?-pregunto Maciel sin disimular el odio en su voz.

─ No…-negó mirando a Harry- falta uno… el más importante.

─ ¿Y cuál es ese? Digo, si se puede saber-dijo Maciel con sarcasmo.

Su mirada taladro con más fuerza a Harry. Todos parecieron darse cuenta de esto porque llevaron su vista a donde se dirigía la del él.

─ Señor Craig…

─ Potter-exclamo el señor Craig-de los primeros bebes que me lleve son de la familia Potter.

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que los gritos y exclamaciones de asombros reinaran toda la sala, sin importar cuanto pedía Maciel Kremer el silencio. Harry fue consciente de que varios le hablaban, sobre todo Hermione y Ron, quizás también Percy… creyó haber oído la voz de Percy a lo lejos, pero ahora ignoraba todo. Potter… el acusado… el señor Craig había dicho Potter y no podía ser otra familia Potter si lo miraba fijamente a él.

¿Podía ser posible?, se preguntó mientras sentía flashes en la cara y oí con poca nitidez la voz de Tony diciéndole a Max que no perdiera detalles y Tony tratando de sacarle alguna palabra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumary:¿Cómo se puede ser el hijo de un heroe? James no lo sabía. Desde chico a tratado de llenar las espectativas que los demás tienen al ver al primogenito del elegido, en vano, No puede hacer nada... pero todo cambia cuando se entera sobre como muggles se van infiltrando en el ministerio y como ellos le arrebataron a él, y a su familia algo que le importaba: su melliza.**

**Dara no sabe nada de si. Sane que nacio en Australia. Que sus padres son Samara y Robert Markus. Que murieron en un accidente de auto cuando ella tenía 8, del cual ella se salvo por ser "especial" y que de los 9 hasta los 13 estuvo en un agujero de roca, donde la soledad y la humedad eran su unica compañia. Y no fue hasta que un día de la nada metieron aun joven con ella que la soledad ya no fue algo tan fuerte para ella. Sin embargo, sigue preguntandose quien es porque sabe muy bien que es adoptada y que las casas reales tienen que ver mucho con su vida. **

**Dominique sólo quiere un año lejos de todo y todos. Y más que nada: lejos de Ted, porque enamorarse del novio de tu hermana mayor es lo normal del mundo.. ¡si claro! Por lo que toma la decisión de irse de intercambio a una escuela nueva que busca acerse de un luigar en la educacion magica. Pero no sólo hace amigos y entable un lazo con una chica en especial, sino que tambien se encuentra con alguien que no desea ver: Regulus Black, con quien cometio una estupides semanas antes de irse.**

**Lennox sólo busca una cosa: Vengarse de las casas reales, aunque esto signifique desturi a su propio padre y medio hermano. Quiere vengar a su madre y ese es su unico proposito por lo que jamas imagino que terminaria enamorandose de la persona menos indicada.**

**Regulus ha logrado tener su lugar en la familia Weasley y ahora teme que por unas cuantas de sus mentiras ya no lo acepten, pero el sabía a loq ue se atenía cuando se fue a vivir a Londres, seguir con la resistencia que, sin que nadie lo sabía, jodia la vida y los planes de las casas reales. Sin embargo, ante todo, busca tiempo para molestar a la persona que más le gusta: Dominique. **

**Louis es el hermano menor y confindente de Dominique. Sabe todo lo que pasa por su cabeza y,por lo mismo, a pesar de que desea ayudar a su familia con lo de su prima, su solidaridad va hacia su hermana por lo que decide ayudarla en su aventura en otro país, donde hace amigos y encontrara a alguien muy especial.**

**Octavia solo dese estabilidad en su vida; algo que no ha tenido nunca ya que su hermano, Lennox, la cambia de un lugar a otro en meses o semanas. Ha estado en un millon de escuela y aunque tiene a Dara, no siente la estabilidad que desea, una que solo le puede dar una persona la cual no se acerca por e miedo a que lo lastimen.**

**Muchas Parejas y OC**

* * *

**2**

La luz entraba suavemente por la ventana de antiguo cuarto de Ron, chocando contra las paredes de color naranja, iluminándola de más y dándole un aspecto de paneles brillantes a los viejos de los Chudley Cannons cuyos jugadores no dejaban de saludar con entusiasmo, como si la luz fuesen viejos admiradores que deseaban pedirle un autógrafo.

En el cuarto había 4 camas y todas estaban ocupadas por 4 muchachos que su respiración hacia que la colcha se moviera suavemente a son a ella. Los muchachos eran: Louis, Fred, Albus y James que estaban pasando, junto con sus demás tíos, padres, primos y hermanos, la última semana de vacaciones en La Madriguera. La razón de esto era por la noticia que el Ministerio de Magia no podía seguir ocultando: un medimago había robado bebes a cerca de 40 familias en los últimos 20 años y entre esas familias se encontraba la Potter.

Ocultar los hechos del juicio fue algo muy difícil para el Ministerio. Tony Sawyer y Max Lonely eran los únicos periodistas que estaban ahí por lo que, a pesar del tiempo que tomo, pudieron convencerlos de congelar la publicación por un tiempo (¡Sólo unos cuantos meses!-había gritado Tony Sawyer entre dientes. Ése día estuvo de mal humor y le continuo hasta parte del siguiente. Su editor le grito por haber prometido entrar al juicio y no conseguirlo), sin embargo, hace como dos semanas mando una lechuza diciendo que ya no aguantaba el mal humor de su jefe y que los chismes sobre bebes robados había aumentado demasiado como para seguir guardando la noticia. A regañadientes, el Ministerio tuvo que aceptar que la noticia saliera a la luz… Para suerte de Harry, él, Ron y Hermione le habían dicho la noticia a los hermanos de Ron pocos días después del juicio y en cuanto se enteraron que Tony iba a publicarla, les pidieron que se lo dijeran a sus respectivos hijos, para hacerlo menos tedioso para Harry y Ginny. Sobre todo para Ginny. Harry se lo dijo 3 días después de juicio… después de que tuvieran seguridad de que era verdad lo que dijo el señor Craig. Aún existía una pequeña oportunidad de que fuera otra familia Potter o el señor Craig estuviera mintiendo. Sin embargo, sólo basto dos días de investigación, para saber que era verdad… Y Ginny no podía aceptarlo. Y no era raro: ¿Quién podía aceptar que tuvo una hija y lo ha estado ignorando por 17 años? ¿Qué la robaron? ¿Y que esto se debe a uso chiflados que tienen ansias de poder? Nadie podía aceptarlo. Hasta alguien con mente muy abierta tendría dificultades para aceptarlo.

Pero fue mucho más difícil para James, Albus y Lily. Al principio creyeron que mentían, que querían jugarles una broma, pero al final resulto no ser así. Sus reacciones fueron distintas, en cierto sentido, a lo que se esperaron Harry y Ginny. Albus se quedó en shock. Lily pedía muchas explicaciones y en pocos segundos comenzó a sollozar que dijeran que era una mentira y James… James grito y pateó todo lo que tenía enfrente.

En aquel momento, James era el único que, de los 4, estaba despierto. Se encontraba acostado de lado, viendo uno de los poster de los Chudley Cannons, con la parte trasera de la cabeza completamente tapada y con las manos echa puños dentro de la colcha. Llevaba por lo menos 3 horas despierto. Tuvo un raro sueño, el cual hizo que se despertada sobresaltado y que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, lo incapacito de volver a dormirse. Soñó que estaba en el pequeño prado, a unos minutos de la Madriguera, y que andaba volando (no muy alto, para que los muggles no lo vieran) y que de un momento a otro sus primos se unían a él y jugaban un pequeño juego de quidditch. Sólo Roxy estaba con ellos como siempre, y Lily –su pequeña hermana- estaba alado de una chica un par de años mayor que ella, con ojos castaños y largo cabello azabache. Lily hablaba rápidamente con ella y que la chica sólo asentía y sonreía, haciendo que unos pequeño hoyuelos se le dibujaran en las mejillas.

Era ella… James- el James del sueño- sabía que era ella. Que era su melliza. Algo se lo decía - a pesar que fuese incapaz de recordar su nombre- y en su pecho sentía una gran felicidad de tener a sus dos hermanas en la mira. Jugaba y de vez en vez las volvía a mirar, para ver si seguían ahí. De un momento a otro, todo en su sueño se oscureció y sus primos se volvían una sombra de lo que eran. Él miraba para todos lados, pero sólo miraba oscuridad. Tardó mucho en encontrar a sus hermanas y cuando lo hizo, llevo su escoba a ellas en vano. No podía alcanzarlas. Y cuando comenzó a gritar un gigante perro negro apareció detrás de ella llevándose a su melliza, dejando a Lily gritando de miedo y a él con la garganta irritada de tanto gritar que no la devolviera, que iría por ella y tantas cosas más.

James desearía decir que ese fuese el mismo sueño pero no era así. Por lo menos el final siempre cambiaba; una vez fue un troll quien se la llevo, otra un mortifago y, sin saber porque, la vez pasada fue la tía Muriel.

Los sueños sólo dejaban a James con un feo sabor de boca. No era suficiente que sus compañeros de Hogwarts (por lo menos lo de primero y segundo) lo miraran como si, por ser el primer hijo de Harry Potter, el supiera hacer que la lluvia se convirtiera en oro o que podía invocar a una jirafa con orejas de elefante en cualquier momento-era horriblemente tedioso explicar que sus habilidades eran normales-, sino que ahora también debía pasar todos los días de una forma normal, como si no supiera que en alguna parte del mundo estaba su melliza… su otra mitad. De cierta forma siempre supo que algo le faltaba. Ahora sabía que debió de ser ella. ¿Así también se sentiría el tío George?, se llegó a preguntar más de una vez. Se pregunta ahora.

Cerró los ojos y trato de recordar algunos pedazos de la conversación que él y sus hermanos tuvieron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina:

**_Y Snorlack de cuernos arrugados realmente existen- había dicho cuando su padre terminó de lanzarles la bomba._**

**_James esto es serio- bramo su padre- ¿Por qué razón mentiríamos de algo como esto?_**

**_¡Yo que sé! ¡Si el tío George hace bromas ridículas, no me sorprendería que ustedes también ideen una ridícula!_**

**_Mamá y papá no son así-había dicho Albus con tono perdido. Algo en si voz decía le estaba tomando un gran esfuerzo creer en sus propias palabras- ¡No mienten! ¡Y nadie haría una broma tan cruel!_**

**_Pero, ¡No puede ser verdad!-exclamó Lily con voz chillona.- es una broma. una broma muy cruel, ¿verdad?-pregunto mirando a sus padres.- ¡¿Verdad?!_**

**_¡No es un broma!-grito su madre y a los tres niños Potter no le quedo duda de que era verdad. Ginny Potter tenía los ojos enrojecidos y algunas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas- ¡Un estúpido medimago secuestro a su hermana! ¡A la melliza de James y tuvimos que esperar 17 años para saberlo!_**

**_Pero…_**

**_Creímos que murió antes de que nacieran-dijo Harry cortando a James- Cuando te estaba esperando-dijo mirándolo a los ojos- a los 7 meses tu madre comenzó a sentir fuertes dolores. La llevamos a San Mungo lo más rápido que pudimos y ahí, después de parar el sangrado (momentáneamente) y de hacerle algunos exámenes se dieron cuenta que su madre estaba embarazada de mellizos y que corría el riesgo de perderlos a los dos._**

**_Me hicieron un cesaría de emergencia-continuó Ginny con la voz irritada-, pero no sólo la sacaron a ella. Fue el parte de ella el cual se adelantó y… el medimago dijo que la sacaron muerta y que actuaron rápido para que tú pudieras seguir dentro de mí el tiempo que faltaba. A fin de cuenta, eras tú el que no estaba en peligro. Sólo ella-el noto que su madre usaba al decir "ella" indicaba que no le gustaba referirse a su a su hermana. Que odiaba no tenerle un nombre- que sufría algo que los medimagos muggles…_**

**_Doctores…-la corrigió Harry _**

**_¡Lo que sea!-grito Ginny- Lo que los doctores muggle llaman "sufrimiento fetal". El medimago dijo que la sacaron muerta… y que no era recomendable que la viéramos-agregó sollozando más fuerte- que ellos se podía encargar de todos. ¡Dios, que ilusos fuimos! _**

**_Tranquila, Ginny- dijo su padre tratando de tranquilizarla. La llevo a su pecho y dejo que llorara en él, mientras e daba suaves palmadas. _**

_James estaba tieso y sus hermanos también. Lily fue la primera en recuperar el habla y en exigir que continuaran. Que explicaran para poder entender bien a todo lo que paso. Su hermanita sollozaba y chillaba. Albus no hablo, estaba seguro, estaba seguro a pesar de que se levantó de golpe de la mesa, tirando la silla y asustando a sus padres y hermanos._

─ _¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?!-grito mirándolos con odio- ¿No creyeron que tenía el derecho a saberlo? ¿Eh?_

─ _¡No es eso, James!-le había gritado su padre, tratando de hacer que comprendiera- ¡Queríamos ahorrarte…! ¡Ahorrarle un gran dolor!_

─ _¡Eso se fue a la mierda con este medimago! Si nos lo hubieran dicho antes, ¡sería más fácil aceptar toda esta mierda!_

─ _¡James!_

_No escuchó. Pateó la silla a sus pies y salió hecho una furia de la cocina._

─ _¡Tenía el derecho a saberlo!-grito desde la sala y un segundo después entró a la chimenea, dirigiéndose a la Madriguera. _

_Ahí le mando una lechuza a Fred para que lo siguiera…_

De todos, él era quien más días llevaba en la madriguera. No podía estar cerca de sus padres los días que el siguieron a su confesión y mucho menos aceptar que esperaron 4 meses para decírselos. ¡Era imperdonable! ¡Un acto hecho sin pensar en sus emociones! Pero, a fin de cuentas se tranquilizó y unos cuantos días después su padre volvió a ir para continuar con la explicación. Cuando terminó de oírla todo le pareció tan irreal… Lo que sucedió parecía algo que sólo podría pasar en una película muggle. Y lo que lo dejo más pensativo era lo de las "casas reales". Su padre sólo le dijo lo que sabía: que eran personas que en los primeros años en que el mundo muggle y mágico se separó, tenían un completo control en las cosas que se hacían en el mundo mágico. Harry mentía, pero sus sospechas de que su padre le ocultaba algo quedaron olvidadas cuando le dijo que se ocupara de estudiar, como sus primos y hermanos, y que dejara a él junto el ministerio resolver las cosas.

─ ¡Quiero ayudar a encontrarla!-había dicho enojado.

─ ¡Estado en Hogwarts serás de muy poco ayuda!

─ ¡Pues no entro este año, simple!

─ ¡No lo harás! Por favor, James, déjame a mí resolver esto.

─ Pero…

─ ¡James Sirius…!

─ ¡Está bien!

Cuando su padre lo llamaba con sus dos nombres significaba que estaba muy enojado y que era inútil continuar rechistándole. Aunque él ya había decidido que estando o no en Hogwarts ayudaría a encontrarlo. ¿Quién mejor que él, su mellizo, sería mejor para hacerlo? debían de tener una clase de lazó, ¿no?

─ ¡Ya despiértense!-grito Rose abriendo abruptamente la puerta.

─ ¡Largo!-grito Fred medio adormilado

Rose lo ignoro y se dirigió hacia su cama y le quito la cobijas de encima con mucha fuerza. La cobija salió en menos de un segundo dejando ver a un chico moreno, de cabello bastante esponjado (porque era medio rizado) y con un pantalón de pijama de escobas que cambiaban de color cada segundo. El chico doblo las rodillas hacia su pecho y se quejó:

─ ¡Aggh!- se medió enderezo rápidamente- ¡Es sábado! ¡Por que no despiertas un sábado tan temprano, Rose!

─ ¡Porque tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagonal a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts!

─ ¡Ahora no debe de haber ningún puesto abierto!

─ ¿Qué hora crees que es, Fred? ¡Son las 10!

─ ¡Las 10!-repitió Albus quitándose la sabana quedando sentado de un salto.

Albus, como muchos pensaban, era una versión más joven de Harry, pero sin los lentes. Tenían los mismos rasgos, los mismos ojos esmeraldas, complexión delgada e indomable cabello azabache. Muchas veces sus tíos, sobre todo George, decían que Harry lo hizo solito; sin ninguna intervención de Ginny.

─ ¿Cómo rayos hemos dormido tanto?

─ La abuela me dijo que los dejara dormir un poco más.- explicó- Ya todos desayunamos, sólo faltan ustedes y Tía Angelina dice que si no están listo en 20, los leva por las orejas y como estén vestidos.

─ Tía Hermione siempre tan linda-masculló Fred con sarcasmo. miro a su prima con cierto disgusto en sus pequeño ojos castaños- ¿por lo menos te podrías ir para que nos cambiemos?

─ Rápido-ordeno Rose con voz mandona. Dirigió su vista a las dos camas, cuyos dueños, aún estaba acostados y al parecer roncando.- ¡Cámbiense!-gro pateando en las nalgas a Louis y James.

Louis gruño- Tus gritos me despertaron-se quitó la sabana dejando ver sus rasgos.

Louis era un chica de 16 años –como Albus, Rose y Lucy- con ojos azules, como los de su madre, cabello castaño claro, que ante él podía pasar de rubio, y con un rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de su padre, pero en sus ojos había un inocencia que lo hacía muy atractivo para las mujeres, independiente de la esencia _veela_ en sangre que también era un factor para ser considerado atractivo por todas las mujeres. Sus cejas eran pobladas y castañas y su mandíbula algo redonda, rasgo que compartía con Fred.

─ Suerte que estaré un año sin estos despertares de infarto-comentó pateando la sabana.

─ Aun no puedo creer que tú y Dominique se vayan de intercambio a Estados Unidos-señalo Rose- ¿Cómo convencieron a sus padres y a McGonagall?

─ Encanto, querida prima, encanto-respondió Louis con una sonrisa.

Rose rodo los ojos- James…

─ ¡Ya oí!-exclamó interrumpiéndola. Se quitó la sabana y se levantó.

James, como si padre y hermano, tenía el cabello azabache alborotado. Sus ojos eran de color castaño, como lo de su madre, y su complexión era más musculosa que la de su padre y hermano. De hecho, él era más alto que Ron.

─ ¡Has el favor de salirte y dejar que nos cambiemos!

─ ¡Ok!-exclamo Rose con las manos en el aire y saliendo de la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

**XXX**

Harry aventó los pergaminos al suelo, y éstos se llevaron consigo un par de plumas, el tirón de tinta y una pequeña roca que brillaba de diferentes colores que Lily le regalo del día de padre cuando ella tenía 9 y que le era muy útil cuando se quedaba hasta tarde en la oficina: la pequeña piedra brillaba con intensidades parecidas al del sol.

─ ¡Vaya!-exclamó Ron entrando a la oficina y viendo como la tinta comenzaba a hacer un gran charco en el suelo y a manchar los pergaminos y un solitario cuaderno.- De verdad tomaste mal lo de Craig.

─ ¡¿Cómo rayos pudo a ver muerto!?-grito Harry desesperado- Estaba vigilado. Solo en si celda y ya no hay dementores en Azkabán como para que lo enloquecieran hasta la muerte. ¡¿Cómo mierda termino muerto?!

─ ¡No lo sé!-grito Ron frunciendo el ceño- ¡Y gritarme no lo revivirá! Craig está muerto y punto.

─ Alguien debió de haberlo hecho, Ron-chillo Harry. Se encontraba parado detrás de su escritorio y su pecho subía y bajaba furiosamente- No es normal que este muerto, cuando apenas ayer había accedido a decir donde estaban los niños. Donde estaba mi niña. Alguien debió de haberlo hecho. Estoy seguro.

─ Y te creo-dijo suavemente Ron- Todos estamos seguros que alguien lo mato pero es imposible saber quién porque nadie vio nada raro. Ni siquiera los reclusos de celdas contiguas.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla, pasmado. Miro a un punto tras Ron.

─ ¿Por qué nos están pasando estás cosas, Ron?

─ No lo sé-repuso Ron. Con un movimiento de su varita, atrajo una de las sillas del fondo y la acomodo frente al escritorio de Harry. Se sentó en ella- Como todos, creí que por fin podríamos tener un final feliz. Uno tranquilo donde sólo debíamos preocuparnos por el trabajo, que los Malfoy no terminara siendo parte de la familia, los novios de nuestros hijas, las travesura de nuestros hijos, que los Malfoy no sean parte de nuestra familia…

─ Ve al punto-pidió Harry riendo un poco.

─ Lo que quiero decir es que sólo teníamos que preocuparnos porque cosas normales. Nada de tipos raros que quien conquistar el mundo mágico. ¿Por qué? No sé. Sólo espero que no sea para usarnos como la pieza clave de una posible conquista a los muggles.

─ Y ése fuera su propósito, tardaremos mucho en saberlo-indicó Harry- Lo que no entiendo es porque secuestrar a mi hija. Craig dijo que era la pieza más importante de los juegos de las casas.

─ ¿No es obvio?-apunto Ron y Harry negó- ¡Eres Harry Potter! ¡El que venció a Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado! ¡Lo más seguro es que creyó que un hijo tuyo le daría ventaja sobre todos! ¡Quizás pensaron que un hijo tuyo tendría una fuerza que rivalizara fácilmente con la de Voldemort!

─ ¡Eso es una estupidez!

─ Puedo que lo sea, puedo que no-comentó Ron-Pero ello se lo creen y eso provoco que ella no esté aquí con nosotros.

─ ¿Cómo crees que seria, Ron?-pregunto Harry con algo dulce en su voz- ¿Crees que se parezca a James?

─ Son mellizos así que tal vez no se parezcan mucho. ¿Cómo te la imaginas tú?

─ Ginny y yo hemos hablado y… cabello oscuros, ojos claros y con pecas.

─ ¿Y si no sale así?

─ Seguirá pareciéndome hermosa.

─ Así se habla, hermano.

─ Lamento interrumpir-dijo Kingsley desde la puerta. Hermione estaba tras suyo- ¿podemos hablar?

─ Claro-dijo Harry- Entren.

Kingsley y Hermione entraron y ésta última cerró la puerta. Tomó su varita y conjuro un hechizo silenciador.

─ Para que nadie se entere-explico cuando todos la miraron con curiosidad.- Es mejor que nada de esto salga de nosotros.

─ ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Ron a su esposa y hasta ese momento reparó los libros entre sus brazos- ahhh… Hermione, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la expresión en sus rostros?

─ ¿Tiene que ver con Craig?-pregunto Harry

─ Si y no-dijo Kingsley con conjurando un silla para sentarse.-Descubrimos un par de cosas interesantes sobre las "casas reales".

─ ¿Qué cosas?-preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

─ En primer lugar: no somos los únicos que están al tanto de ellos. Quiero decir, que han hecho cosas contra la comunidad mágica. En todos los ministerios hay casos parecidos. Chicos perdidos. Asesinatos sin resolver y brujos desaparecidos, así como brujas y magos que aparecen por las calles con sus poderes en completo descontrol y cuyo origen es desconocido.

─ ¿Desde hace cuánto?-pregunto Ron quien tenía la sensación de que era desde hace muchos años. Más de 20 años.

─ Por lo menos 60 años-respondió Kingsley y de repente a Harry le pareció muy viejo y cansado.-

─ Y en sus víctimas siempre encuentran este tatuaje- continuo Hermione mostrándole un dibujo a Harry.

Ron se levantó para poder verlo también y se puso a las espaldas de Harry.

El dibujo en sí era sorprendente y complicado. Era una rueda y dentro de la rueda tenía unas espirales que se unían en un punto de forma curiosa. En sí una parte de la espiral era curiosa. Era la primera vuelta, después el camino al centro, pero antes hacía un pequeño triangulo, como una montañita, y después seguía al centro, dando vueltas con las demás. En total 6 espirales, acomodadas de una forma que parecía que daban vueltas a de la misma forma que un pequeño ventilador de colores.

─ Es el Taranis-explico Hermione- es un símbolo celta que su concepto más básico es que representa la vinculación de los espacios celestes. Es un símbolo dedicado a un dios celta Taranis que era el dios del trueno y las tormentas. También el de la guerra y sus devotos sacrificaban a los prisioneros.

─ Eso…¿quieres decir que por medio de un símbolo le dicen a un dios celta que los bendiga para que pueda matarnos?-pregunto Ron

─ Quiero decir que es su forma de decirnos que pronto comenzará una guerra-corrigió Hermione.

─ Esto es sensacional-dijo Harry con sarcasmo- No creo que puedan decirme algo peor.

Kingsley y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

─ Hay algo peor, ¿cierto?-dijo Harry, resoplando.

Hermione abrió uno de los libros que traía y saco una pequeña carta que parecía estar muy arrugada.

─ Acaba de llegar por medio de una lechuza. Se las leo o la resumo.

─ Primero resúmela-pidió Ron.

─ Ok…-Hermione suspiro-Básicamente dice que nos estamos enfrentando a 12 familias reales…

─ Nada nuevo. ya lo sabíamos-interrumpió Ron y su esposa lo fulmino con la mirada-Digo, sigue.

─ Pero que sólo 4 de ellas son importante-espeto- Y esto es porque…-apretó ligeramente los labios-Porque esas 4 familias tienen sangre de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

─ ¡¿Qué?!-gritaron Ron y Harry sorprendidos.

**XXX**

Llevan en el callejón Diagon varias horas y, como es de esperarse en familias numerosas, todos se fueron separando. Rose, Lucy y Molly (la última ya en su último año de Hogwarts) fueron **"****Librería Flourish y Blotts****"** cogiendo los libros para el curso. Hugo y Albus estaban viendo las escobas en **"**Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch**". **Lily y Roxy estaban en "Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones" por túnicas nuevas y hablando sobre ir por un helado o ir a la "Botica de Slug & Jigger"; discutían que era más importante. Dominique, James y Fred estaban checando las nuevas bromas de "Sortilegios Weasley" y siendo regañados por George ya que habían abierto un paquete experimental de burbujas gigantes que según servirían para transportar personas hasta medio kilómetros a 5 metros de altura. Y, a diferencia de Lily y Roxy, Louis estaba buscando un lugar donde vendieran helados.

Mientras, Ginny, Angelina y Audrey estaban en el Caldero Chorreante tomando un descanso. Las primeras dos horas estuvieron tras sus hijos y ya no pudieron más por lo que decidieron esperarlos en el Caldero Chorreante.

─ ¿Por qué no vinimos antes?-pregunto Audrey, la esposa de Percy. Ella tenía un espeso cabello castaño con algunas canas escondidas, ojos pequeños y azules, algunas cuantas pequeñas por la nariz en forma de botón.

─ Tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta que era inútil estar tras ellos-dijo Angelina tomando un trago del té que pidió.- Me duele los pies. creo que hubiera sido más sensato que me quedara en Sortilegios Weasley.

─ Pero es divertido estar un tiempo solas, ¿no?-dijo Ginny dándole vuelta al café que había pedido. Alado del café estaba un pedazo de pay de calabaza a medio comer- Un tiempo solo para nosotras.

─ Es verdad-afirmó Angelina- Un tiempo sin hijos, esposos o cosas que explotan.

─ ¿cosas que explotan?-pregunto Audrey

─ George está creando nuevas bromas y artefactos. Perdió media ceja por tratar de hacer un súper pegamento que solo disuelve con risas.

─ No sé si me de impresionar o dar miedo las cosas que se le ocurren.

─ La mayoría se le ocurren a Fred-comentó Ginny- Ése niño tiene un genio de miedo. Él es el maestro tras las bromas que hace con James e Ian.

─ Un día de estos harán que McGonagall se retire-rio Audrey-¿Cuánto tiempo más van a aguantarlos?

─ Ni idea. Pero lo que debemos preguntarnos es: ¿canto tiempo tardara en decir que les regala su oficina? ¡La conocen mejor que ella!

─ Cierto-dijo Angelina- Sólo espero que este año se comporten con madurez.

─ Si-secundo Audrey-Con las cosas que están pasando, seguro van a ser la sensación de Hogwarts y necesitan manejar el tema con mucha madurez.

─ Me hubiera gustado que fuese de otra forma-comento Ginny mirando sin apetito el pay de calabaza.

─ ¿Han averiguado algo?-pregunto Angelina viéndola con pena.

─ Nada-respondió- Es difícil averiguar algo cuando la única persona que lo sabe se niega a hablar.

─ No ha… ¿No han pensado en que pasara si le que sabe dónde está y la encuentra?

─ No comprendo, Audrey.

─ Bueno… ¿Cómo la meterán a nuestras vidas? Es muy posible que ella ya tenga la suya propia o le hayan hecho cosas que eviten que pueda desenvolverse. O… ¿Cómo tendrán la seguridad de que realmente es ella? aún puede mentir.

─ No… No hemos pensado en eso-respondió Ginny con un mohín- Creo que lo sabremos cuando este frente nuestro. O cuando suceda pens…-Ginny no continuó porque sintió que alguien la tocaba en el hombro.

─ ¿Disculpen?-dijo una joven y Ginny volvió la cabeza- ¿Saben dónde está una tienda de varitas? Un amigo dijo que había una que se llamaba Ollivander pero no nos dijo dónde estaba.

─ Y una tienda donde pueda comprar una mascota-dijo otra voz femenina.

─ ¿De verdad me obligaras a comprarte una mascota?-dijo un joven que estaba alado de la segunda chica. Su voz era grave y un poco cantarina por las ganas que tenía de reírse.

─ ¿Quién mato por accidente a mi gato lanzándole un hechizo aturdidor?-pregunto la chica con el entrecejo fruncido.

─ ¡Fue un accidente!

─ Lo hiciste apropósito. ¡Igual que lo de la fuente!

─ Mi relación con Robert estaba mejorando, ¿Por qué iba a matarlo? Y lo admito, te lance a la fuente a propósito.

─ ¡Lo sabía!-canturreó la chica.

Ginny volteo la silla y la hizo a un lado para poder ver bien a los jóvenes.

La chica que le hablo era delgada y alta, como de la edad de James o Albus, con el cabello hasta los hombros, ondulado y de color castaño oscuro. Cejas oscuras y de bajo de ellos unos ojos marrones, apenados y brillantes y con unos labios rellenos y rojos. Pero de un rojo pálido. Sus mejillas también estaban bastante rellenas para ser tan delgada, y tenía un bolsa de color café travesándole el pecho desde el lado izquierdo, que se movía al son de sus pies por lo nerviosa que estaba.

La otra chica era un par de centímetros más alta que su amiga y un poco más grande; con el cabello más largo que el de su amiga, lacio y de color castaño claro, como sus cejas. Su piel estaba medio bronceada y su cara estaba un poco roja por el sol. Sus ojos eran aceitunados y brillaban con burla y miraban distraídamente al joven alado suyo. No era tan delgada como su amiga, pero su cuerpo se veía en forma… o eso supuso ya que la gran chamarra de cuero que traía puesta tapaba toda su camiseta y parte de sus pantalones. Observo que tenía un lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Por alguna razón observo con más ímpetu a esa chica y sintió que la conocía de algún lado pero no supo de dónde.

Dejo de verla y vio al joven. Era un joven de 20 tantos años (no más de 28, calculo) y muy guapo. Su mandíbula era cuadrada; sus ojos pequeño, serenos y de color morado. Una barba de días surcaba toda su barbilla y parte de sus mejillas. Era bastante alto, quizás más alto que Ron y un par de centramos que James (James media poco más de 1 80) y tenía un cuerpo en forma. Era fornido sin llegar a ser musculoso en exceso. Supuso que la chamarra de la chica de ojos aceitunados era de él.

El joven suspiro.

─ ¿Nos podrían decir a dónde ir?

─ ¿Son extranjeros?-pregunto Angelina que creía que el joven era de Irlanda por su acento.

─ Somos irlandeses-dijo la muchacha del cabello castaño oscuro

─ "Somos", comadre- dijo la otra muchacha-Yo no soy irlandesa. Soy australiana.

─ Con todos los cafés de crema irlandesa que tomas, debes ser mucho más irlandesa que yo.

─ No son cafés son capuchinos.

─ Lo que sea. –la chica los miro- ¿No pueden decir donde está Olivander y la tienda donde podemos comprarle una mascota a mi amiga o no dejara de llorar hasta que regresemos a Oregón?

─ No hasta Oregón-corrigió con una sonrisa- Hasta que me den a mi nueva mascota.

─ A veces eres tan infantil

Para asentar su cometario, la joven le saco la lengua a su amiga, quien no pudo evitar reír.

─ ¿nos pueden dar indicaciones?-pidió de nuevo

─ Claro-dijo Ginny levantándose.-Yo los llevo, de todos modos tengo que ir por mis hijos.

─ ¿No será mucha molestia?-pregunto el joven

─ Ninguna- aseguró Ginny-Se quedan o me acompañan-pregunto a sus cuñadas.

─ Vamos-dijeron algo confundidas. No comprendían porque Ginny se propuso a acompañarlos.

─ Oh, que modales tenemos-dijo la chica de ojos aceitunados- nos ayudaran y ni sabemos sus nombres. Yo soy Dara, y ellos son Octavia-señalo a la chica que les hablo primero- y este estúpido mata gatos es Lennox.

─ Y dale con lo mismo-refunfuño Lennox

─ ¿Y ustedes como se llaman?- pregunto con una sonrisa y tapándose más con la chamarra de cuero café.

Si no estuvieran en el Caldero Chorreante y le hubieran preguntado por Ollivander ni lo hubieran adivinado. Los 3 vestían como si fuesen muggles. Los tres traían jeans azules. Octavia una blusa de color gris que decía "Imagine Dragons" con letras doradas y converse negros; Dara la chamarra del Lennox y unas converse naranjas y Lennox una simple camiseta de botones cuyas mangas estaban recorridas hasta los codos. Pasaban perfectamente con muggles.

─ Soy Ginny y ellas son mis cuñadas: Angelina y Audrey-dijo señalando a cada una a la par de su nombre.- Síganme. No tardaremos mucho.

─ Gracias-dijo los tres al unísono.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

─ Eres un cabrón, Lennox-dijo Dara entre dientes y templando. Toda su ropa estaba mojada y parte de su cabello. Sus entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el enojo que le causaba lo que su "querido" amigo (primo lejano para el resto del mundo) acababa de hacerle.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarme a la playa?! ¡Sabes que no sé nadar!

─ Tú fuiste quien empezó a empujarme-rio Lennox. La risa resonaba fuerte en su pecho y su pecho se doblaba un poco por la risa-No es mi culpa que hayas estado en el lugar equivocado, cuando decidí darte un empujoncito.

─ ¡Empujoncito! ¡Con tus manos de troll muerto de hambre no puedes dar un empujoncito! ¡Y no me empujaste, me cargaste en tu hombro como si fueses un cavernícola y me lanzaste al mar!

Lennox rio más fuerte y su hermana le siguió con la risa. Dara estaba toda mojada y tenía el aspecto de una indigente que le cayó la lluvia de sorpresa y cuya ropa término mojándose hasta tal punto que parecía ser una esponja con patas. Si no fuese por el cabello despeinado y mojado de la joven quizás no compartirían el cierto parecido pero ellos conocían el poco amor de Dara a peinarse y a los sombreros y guantes con agujeros, por lo que la imagen se hacía por sí misma.

Dara llevaba por lo menos 4 años viviendo con los hermanos Kindelán y los consideraba parte de su familia. Conocía todas sus manías y ellos conocían todas las de ella. Muchas cosas podía decir de los hermanitos, entre ellas lo orgullosos que eran y que se tomaban a pecho las travesuras. Sobre todo Lennox…

Lennox Kindelán era la persona más realista y seria que conocía en el mundo. También ruda y en ocasiones peligrosa. No era un persona que podía o le gustara hacer muchos amigos… él pensaba que la amistad tardaba más que unos cuantos meses o años en hacerse… pensaba que uno debía conocer todos los aspectos de una persona antes de llamarlo "amigo" y quizás por ello no tenía tantos. Cuando los conocía a la mayoría de una u otra forma siempre decidía terminar con la amistad. Sobre todo si éstos tenían una tendencia a burlarse de él o autodestructiva. Irónicamente esas eran las características de Dara y en lugar de dar con zanjada la amistad la fortalecía día a día. Sólo con 2 personas Lennox era capaz de jugar como si fuese un niño y esas eran Octavia y Dara, quizás por eso le dio un chapuzón en la playa y quizás por eso le divertía tanto verla enojada, pateando la arena y moviendo su cabello como si fuese un perro sacudiéndose el agua.

─ ¡Para, Sandy!- exclamó Octavia riendo y poniendo sus brazos sobre su rostro como escudo.- ¡Me andas mojando!

─ ¡Ese es el punto!-exclamo la muchacha. Camino un par de pasos hacia su amiga y sacudió con más ímpetu su cabello mojándola mucho más.

─ ¡YA!-rio

Con un gesto Dara se separó de su mejor amiga. Octavia era la única persona que la llamaba Sandy; más bien era a la única que se lo permitía. Odiaba que la llamaran Sandy; nadie sabía porque le desagrada, sólo era así: lo odiaba con toda la fuerza con su ser y que alguien usara ése diminutivo significaba un conjuro asegurado (no era broma. Una vez hechizó a un chico llamado Elder Martínez por llamarla Sandy; el pobre terminó con unas orejas tan grandes como las de un elefante y ella se aseguró dos semanas de tareas extras). Todos menos Octavia que ha sido su mejor amiga en los últimos 4 años. Y Octavia siempre correspondía sus sentimientos con creces.

Octavia se pasó la mano derecha a lo largo de su brazo y se quitó las gotas de agua que le hecho.

─ No sabes lo infantil que eres-musitó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

─ Tan infantil que me empujo a la orilla para que me cajera de nalgas y me mojara el jeans-agregó Lennox y Dara lo fulmino con la mirada

─ Calla, mata gatos.-ordenó Dara

¿Cómo iba a saber que Lennox saldría de su máscara de frialdad y decidiera colgarla en su hombro como cavernícola? Lennox era impredecible. Recordaba perfectamente lo que las palabras que intercambiaron al salir de su sorpresa:

─ ¡Bájame, Kindelán!- había exigido pateando su pecho y golpeando con sus puños la ancha espalda de su amigo.

─ Ye bajare-aseguró él con voz tranquila. Dara fue capaz de ver como la arena seguía conquistando camino a la par que Lennox caminaba y Octavia cada vez se hacía más pequeña.-: ¡Pero te bajare en el agua!

─ ¡No!-grito Dara y pataleo y golpeo con más fuerza. – sabes que no sé nadar.

─ Y tú sabes que jamás pondría tu vida en peligro…-hizo una pausa y Dara sintió la tensión aumentar-: ¡Bueno sólo un poco!

─ ¿Cómo…?

Un frio que le calo los huesos le había interrumpido. Oyó el ruido del agua chapoteando y tardo poco en comprender que el frio y el chapoteo eran por la misma razón: Lennox la había lanzado al agua y ella terminó con las rodillas fuera del agua y las palmas hundiéndose en la húmeda arena del fondo. Su cuerpo sólo estuvo en el agua un segundo y al siguiente salió con la misma velocidad de la luz.

Después de eso comenzaron las quejas de parte de Dara; las risas de parte de Lennox (que salió de la playa mucho antes de que ella se recuperara del shock) y las muecas que hacía Octavia para no explotar en carcajadas. Así fue como poco después le comenzó a decir cabrón.

Se rodeó el pecho con sus brazos y comenzó a temblar con más fuerza.

Octavia y Lennox intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

─ Sandy…-comenzó a decir Octavia con la voz llena de preocupación.-

─ No-la paró poniendo su mano izquierda frente a ella. Un segundo después la regreso a su pecho- No digas nada, señorita angustias. Estoy bien, sólo el agua estaba MUY fría

─ No tienes por qué mirarme con desdén-señalo Lennox.- Ya sé que agua estaba fría. ¡Tú buscabas que me cayera en ella!

─ ¡Sólo en la orilla no a un metro de profundidad!

─ Está bien.-Lennox suspiro y miro a cada punto de la playa. Estaba inusualmente vacía- Debemos irnos. Mañana nos vamos y aún no hemos conseguido la varita de Octavia…

─ Y mi mascota.

─ …y es un largo camino hacia el Callejón Diagon.

─ ¿Tienes algo de ropa mía en tu súper bolsa?-pregunto Dara a Octavia

Octavia asintió abriendo su bolsa y metió las manos en ella. Se oyó un sonido parecido al de libros y adornos coloridos calleando de un estante y después la muchacha fue sacando su mano y sacando un jeans.

─ Lamentablemente sólo tengo pantalones tuyos aquí…-miro a su espalda donde unos ancianos pasaban hablando animadamente. Su paso era muy lento. Hasta una babosa podría avanzar más rápido que ellos, pensó Octavia-, y no podemos usar las varitas-agrego con una mueca

─ No importa-dijo Dara tomando el pantalón con sus manos.

El hecho que su mejor amiga gustaba de llevar cambios de ropas en su bolsa siempre la había extrañado, pero siempre era muy útil. Recordó la vez que improvisaron un viaje a un viaje a un campo de Paintball con River, un amigo de su curso, y al terminar de jugar, las dos terminaron siendo más esculturas de pintura que humanos. Ésa vez Octavia también tuvo cambios de ropas para las dos. Le sorprendía que esa vez no tuviera alguna blusa suya, pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

De pronto una chaqueta de cuero café apareció frente a sus ojos.

Volvió la vista a Lennox, extrañada.

─ Si te quedas con la camisa y la chaqueta mojadas encima te enfermeras.-movió con algo de entusiasmo su chaqueta- No te hagas del rogar. Tómala.

Dara la miro un momento y después a los lados. Se quitó la chaqueta de mezclilla y se fue desabotonando suavemente la camiseta de botones roja.

─ ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Lennox viendo como su sencillo brasier morado comenzaba a relucir. Sus ojos rehuyeron a otro lado.- ¡No puedes cambiarte en público!

─ Para cuando esos ancianos se den cuenta de que me estoy cambiando en público-explicó dejando caer la camiseta de botones al suelo.- Yo ya me abre terminado de cambiar.- se comenzó a quitar el jeans (con algo de dificultad por lo húmedo y pesado que se sentía) y, apoyándose brazo extendido de Lennox, tomo los dobladillos del jeans y lo fue quitando de sus tobillos. Al final el jeans, la camiseta de botones y la chaqueta de mezclilla hicieron una pequeña montaña en la arena. Menos de un segundo después tomo la chaqueta de cuero de la mano de Lennox (quien continuaba mirando la rueda de la fortuna –que estaba más allá del embarcadero-como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo).

De un momento a otro oyeron el cierre de la misma subir.

─ ¿Ya estás presentable?-preguntó Lennox con un chasquido de lengua

─ Y… ¡Ya!-indicó Dara abrochándose el botón del jeans. En su rostro había una mueca triunfal.

─ ¿Cuánto te costaba usar la varita y usar un hechizo secante?-pregunto Octavia cuando Dara le paso la chaqueta, jeans y camiseta para que la guardará en su bolsa.

Una vez más la abrió y metió las ropas haciéndolas bola. Se oyó un sonido parecido a la succión y después desapareció la ropa completamente sin hacer que la pequeña bolsa engordara. La muchacha volvió a meter la mano y después de un minuto le paso su varita.

─ Aquí puede haber muggles-dijo Dara tomándola y poniéndosela en la boca. Se tomó el cabello haciéndolo una bola y se pasó la varita por ella.- De hecho por allá vienen más ancianos-dijo mirando al frente-… parecen hormigas yendo al hormiguera. ¿Abra algún evento especial para ellos?

Octavia se encogió de hombros. Si había o no, le importaba muy poco. No es que ella fuera a ir…

─ Debemos de buscar un lugar para poder aparecernos-comentó Lennox sacando a su hermana de sus pensamientos. Por la expresión pasmada de Dara, era obvio que a ella también la sacó de sus pensamientos sobre ancianos yendo a ver a la anciana reina.- Un lugar donde-señalo a su espalda- ellos no puedan vernos

─ Y si vamos haya-Octavia señalo la parte baja del embarcadero- Cuando llegamos estaba vacío y es seguro que así continua.

─ No perdemos nada con ir a ver-dijo Lennox volviéndose y comenzando a caminar hacia la parte baja del embarcadero.

Segundos después su hermana y su amiga lo siguieron susurrando cosas por lo bajo.

La parte baja del embarcadero estaba completamente sola-al igual que la playa. Una cosa muy raro considerando que en lo alto estaba un sol muy rico para relajarse y poder nadar- aunque considerando la gran población de ancianos que comenzaban a pasar a sus espaldas no era nada difícil imaginarse por qué.

Tomándose las manos, y dando vuelta sobre si mismos, llegaron a un callejón a media cuadra del Caldero Chorreante y aunque sabían entrar al Callejón Diagon, no sabían cómo ir a Ollivander o a una tienda donde vendieran mascotas por lo que apenas 5 minutos después de entrar le pidieron ayuda a una mujer estaba cercana de los 40, con fuerte cabello rojo, ojos marrones, pálida y con pecas en el rostro. La mujer era muy hermosa y, a pesar de su sorpresa inicial, su expresión era amable. Las otras mujeres (un poco más grandes que la pelirroja) también se veían amables pero en su expresión había algo que le incomodaba a Dara, Octavia y Lennox… los miraban con un sorpresa o incredulidad, extrañeza quizás, que los incomodaban mucho.

A Octavia le encantaría decir que es por su hermano, pero lo cierto es que era todo lo contrario.

Las chicas vieron el callejón con los ojos lleno de una chispeante maravilla. El Callejón Diagon les parecía algo totalmente mágico. Las calles estaban llenas de brujas y magos que pasaban a todas direcciones con bolsas con las cosas que compraron. Lennox se tropezó con varias persona mayores; y una anciana casi hacia que derribara un barril lleno de una sustancia negra y viscosa que estaba fuera de una farmacia. Lugar donde pusieran sus ojos, lugar que había una tienda o persona que trataba de venderle un reloj que predecía las acciones futuras o un elixir para la salud eterna.

Ginny los mantenía a raya fulminándolos con la mirada.

─ ¿Es su primera vez en el Callejón Diagon?-pregunto Ginny. Ahora ella era la única que estaba con los extranjeros. Angelina decidió irse por otro camino hacia Sortilegios Weasley y Audrey fue a la librería por sus hijas y Rose. Ginny les prometió ir por los demás.

─ La mía no-respondió Lennox con una mueca. Octavia lo miro. Era más que obvio que su hermano había comenzado a engentarse y que el Callejón Diagon no le impresiono tanto como a ella y a Dara- Venia de niño y hace un par de días fui a Gringotts para cambiar dinero.

─ Y aun así no sabes donde venden varitas-comentó Dara con un risita.

─ Considera que ha pasado casi una década desde que vine a Londres y cuando cambie dinero no fui a otro lugar aparte del banco o el Caldero Chorreante.

Dara puso una mueca que decía algo parecido a: "A mí qué. Lo que importa es que ni convirtiéndote en un brújula, sabrías orientarte"

─ Dara y yo nunca habíamos venido-respondió Octavia cortésmente.-Es nuestra primera vez en Londres.

─ La mía en Reino Unido-corrigió Dara acomodando la varita en su chongo despeinado- No me gusta mucho viajar-puso una mueca de horror- siento un infinito odio por la red flu, los trasladores y la aparición.

Octavia sabía que eso era verdad. Cuando aparecieron en el callejón hace menos de una hora, su amiga terminó perdiendo todo el color del rostro.

─ Por lo que en Portland me transportó en escoba (cuando es posible) o por medios muggles-agregó lo suficientemente alto para que Ginny la escuchara.

─ ¿Y qué te ha parecido Londres?

─ La única diferencia que encuentro entre Londres y Portland es que Londres es más ostentoso en edificios y que el acento es distinto. El frio y la lluvia imprevista también están en Portland.

─ Oh…- dijo Ginny e iba a preguntarles algo más cuando dos chicas: una pelirroja y la otra morena, la saludaron desde una heladería.

Las chicas hablaron y después, tomando sus helados, y salieron rápido de la heladería cuyo nombre aparecía en un letrero sobre la puerta. Octavia leyó:

**"_Heladería de Florean Fortescue"_**

Escrito en grandes letras cursivas que cambiaban de color cada segundo.

Antes de que Octavia o Dara o Lennox pudieran decir algo las chicas se pararon frente a ellos.

─ ¿Quiénes son ellos, mamá?-pregunto la chica pelirroja.

─ Son unos extranjeros que ocupan indicaciones-respondió Ginny en un tono que bien podría pasar sus palabras como regaño.- ¿Ya terminaron con las compras, Lily, Roxy?-pregunto mirándolas a cada una.

Lily era pelirroja, menuda y le llegaba al hombro a su madre. Tenía los ojos castaños y una piel muy pálida. Sus cabello le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros y las pecas en su nariz pequeña y mejillas estaba acomodadas de tal manera que parecían ser pequeñas estrellas cafés de una constelación. Era una versión más joven de su madre, se dijo Octavia.

Por otro lado, Roxy era un poco más alta, curvilínea y mayor que Lily. Su piel era morena, su cabello dorado y crespo, y sus ojos un poco jalados y de un brillante ámbar. Se parecía bastante a su madre, sin embargo, sus labios eran un poco más delgados y largos.

Ambas parecían ser chicas amables, aunque la miraban con un curiosidad que la chica detesto.

─ ¿A dónde van?-pregunto Roxy.

─ A Ollivander-dijo Dara abriéndose paso. Anteriormente se había quedado en la parte de atrás para ver si Lennox no se les había perdido entre el gentío y se puso alado de Octavia, sonriéndoles- Y a un lugar donde podamos comprar una mascota.

─ Pues Ollivander está a 4 puestos-dijo Roxy señalando con el pulgar a su espalda- las acompañamos.

─ Gracias-dijeron Octavia y Dara al unisonó

─ Esperen, ¿y Louis?-pregunto Ginny-Pensé que estaba con ustedes.

─ Hace un momento se fue a la tienda de quidditch con Albus y Hugo.

─ Está bien. A ver si los encontramos en el camino.

Si Ginny, Angelina, Audrey, Octavia, Lennox y Dara se hubieran quedado 5 minutos más en el Caldero Chorreante hubieran sido capaz de ver a Louis entrando al bar con una rubia de largas piernas, menuda, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Louis no le gustaba nada que Victoire, su hermana mayor, lo hubiera interceptado cuando iba a comprarse un helado Florean Fortescue. Estaba haciendo fila y apenas estaba haciendo el pedido cuando alguien lo jalo por el cuello de su camiseta y lo saco de la heladería. Sabía que era Victoire quien lo jalaba. Su perfume de violeta, lavanda y algo más dulce le cosquilleaba en la nariz y no era capaz de oír sus pasos. No sabía cómo era que caminaba su hermana pero por más enojada o sensible estuviera jamás se oían sus pasos de forma tosca.

Se cruzó de brazos y apoyo todo su peso en el respalda de la silla mientras Hannah Longbottom les dejaba unos tés y unos pedazo de pastel en la mesa. Rodó los ojos cuando su hermana y la esposa de su maestro de herbología empezaron a hablar y miro al techo, concentrándose en la poca suciedad que se encontraba en él, esperando a que su hermana por fin se dignara a decir qué hacía ahí y por qué lo saco de esa manera de la heladería.

─ Quita esa cara de sufrimiento de tu rostro-ordenó Victoire con delicadas, pero aun así exigentes, palabras- No te estoy trayendo a una montaña llena de gigantes o a un bosque tenebroso y lleno de trolls dispuestos a cocinarte para estofado.

─ Pues casi-comentó Louis- No comprendo porque me estuviste arrastrando por todo el Callejón Diagon sin dirigirme la palabra o decirme lo que quieres.

─ ¿Acaso no puedo tener un momento de calidad con mi hermano menor?-pregunto Victoire ofendida y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Louis suspiro. Siempre había odiado ser el menor de sur hermanos. ¿Qué podría ser peor que tener hermanas mayores? No era que la odiara, todo lo contrario las amaba con su vida y era capaz de matar por ellas, pero era horrible ser el menor. Cuando eres hombre, el más chico y los hermanos que son mayores que no son mujeres, ellas nunca te dejan olvidar que son más grandes que tú y que de alguna forma saben más que tú. Dominique no lo hacía tanto (y quizás por eso la adoraba hasta el grado de considerarla su mejor amiga) como Victoire. Dominique era más de hablar de frente y usar amenazas que la carta de la hermana mayor. Ahí es cuando notaba la gran diferencia entre ambas. Victoire era alta, esbelta, con una larga cabellera rubia brillante y unos lindos labios que al curvarse en una sonrisa podía arrancarle suspiros a cualquiera; era quien más se parecía a su mamá. Dominique era unos 5 centramos más baja que su hermana; más curvilínea que esbelta y tenía una copa más de brasier que Victoire (Louis odiaba saber aquello, pero era de las cosas que uno se atiene al tener hermanas). Su cabello era ondulado y de un fuerte color rojo; sus ojos avellana, sus mejillas algo llenas, al igual que sus labios. A muchos chicos le encantaban sus labios cuando estaban pintados de rojo o rosa… para Louis sus labios pintados le daba un aspecto de mujer fatal, pero cualquier que la mirara a los ojos se daba cuenta que era todo menos una mujer fatal. Los ojos de Victoire, a pesar de ser tan bonitos como el cielo, le faltaban el brillo quisquilloso de su hermana. En lugar de tener un brillo quisquilloso tenía un amable y suave… daba la sensación de que podías preguntarle cualquier cosa. Y ambas tenían algunas pocas pecas salpicadas como pintura en la pared en su nariz y mejillas.

**_Definitivamente-pensó Louis- Somos un tipo diferente de veelas_**

─ Deja la carta de hermana mayor triste y abnegada para otro momento, ¿sí?-pidió Louis- Es molesto.

─ No estoy usando ningún tipo de carta-objetó Victoire tomando el tener y comenzando a partir pedazos del pastel- Solo quiero hablar… apenas si nos vemos y el próximo viernes Dominique y tú se van a estados unidos con tía Gabrielle a no sé qué agujero de escuela de magia.

─ Que tú no conozcas una escuela en otro país no significa que sea un agujero de escuela. ¿Mínimo has buscado información de ella? el "Instituto de Magia y Artes Ocultas Laveau" es considerada una de las mejores escuela de magia de América. Y es todo un honor considerando que tiene menos de 200 años enseñando.

─ Si es la escuela de magia más joven del mundo.

─ Sólo hasta que alguien más decida abrir un agujero de escuela en algún país.

Victoire bufó- Te golpearía si no hubiera tanta gente en el bar.

─ Esa amenaza solo sirve con Roxy, Nique y Lucy… y la abuela-rio- Deberías buscarte otra amenaza…- hizo una pausa de varios segundo, en la cual miro con recelo el pedazo de pay de queso que Hannah le había traído- que yo y Dominique casi no te veamos no es nuestra culpa.

─ ¿Qué?-pregunto Victoire sacándose el tenedor de su boca. Espero unos segundos para hablar-¿Cómo que es mi culpa?

─ ¡Llevas dos años viviendo con Ted! En las vacaciones sólo te vemos los domingos y si vas entresemana a la casa resulta que ni yo ni Nique estamos en casa. ¡Así que no tienes derecho en quejarte! Y si vienes tratando de hacer que cambiemos de opinión, ahora te lo digo: no cambiaremos de opinión. No convenceré a Nique y si, si nos iremos al otro lado del mundo para vivir nuevas experiencias.

Victoire dejo el tenedor alado del plato y miro con el ceño fruncido el humo del té. Por algunos minutos, Louis pensó que su hermana había aceptado la derrota.

─ Lastiman a mamá-dijo después de 2 minutos de estar viendo el humo que serpenteaba sobre su té. – Ella no quiere que se vayan. Con Hogwarts apenas si los ve y ¿ahora se van al otro lado del mundo? ¿Por qué son tan egoístas?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

─ Tu comentario no tiene ningún sentido- espeto Louis- ¡Seguiremos viniendo en las vacaciones! ¡No hay ni una sola diferencia!

─ ¿Y nuestros primos? Para ellos hay una diferencia.

─ Molly, Rose y Lucy creen que es una gran oportunidad para aprender hechizos típicos de otro país; Hugo, Roxy, Fred y James creen que es totalmente asombrosa la manera que convencí a McGonagall de que nos mandara a ambos y Lily y Albus piensan que mientras no nos vayamos por alguna razón oculta y les escribamos seguido, no hay problema.

─ ¿Hay algún problema oculto?-pregunto Victoire, taladrándolo con la mirada- dime Louis, ¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que desean irse a otro lugar por todo un año?

Louis miro una vez más al techo. Victoire era muy lista. Podía sacar temas o secretos de los comentarios de los demás como ninguna otra persona. Y casi todos explotaban a segundos de recibir su mirada taladrándolos… Louis no estaba exento de eso. La mirada taladrante de su hermana mayor le afectaba de igual manera que a cualquier persona. Pero estaba vez no le serviría. Él jamás diría un secreto que no era suyo.

─ Mírame, Louis

─ No nos vamos por ninguna razón en particular-dijo bajando su mirada lentamente.- Nos vamos porque nos pareció una buena manera para socializar… hacer amigos y obtener conocimiento-repuso mirándola a los ojos. En ningún momento pestañeo- Victoire, no notaran la diferencia.

─ ¿Y si deciden no venir en navidad? ¿O pascua? ¿Dónde queda la…?

─ ¡Es igual!- la interrumpió enfurruñado. Louis ya se cansaba. ¿Por qué Victoire era tan entrometida? ¿Por qué se toma tan enserio las batallas de su mamá? de seguro su madre le pidió que intercediera.- ¡Más de una vez nos hemos quedado en Hogwarts en navidad o pascua! ¡No hay diferencia! No podemos parar nuestras decisiones sólo porque mamá o tú no están de acuerdo. ¡Y mamá no tiene cara para oponerse a las decisiones de Dominique!- se apresuró a decir cuando su hermana abrió la boca para protestar- Ella ya es mayor de edad y su relación ha sido un poco tensa desde que ella logro que la expulsaran de Beauxbatons en cuarto año. Atrévete a negármelo, Victoire. Atrévete a decir que fue su culpa cuando tú sabes muy bien que mamá la mando a estudiar a Beauxbatons contra su voluntad. Atrévete…

─ No me atrevo-gruño Victoire- Mamá tuvo algo de culpa, pero tampoco ella podía prever las cosas que pasaron.

─ ¡Se burlaban de ella por ser pelirroja, poco femenina y por sus gustos muggles! Sabes que la mayoría de las chicas de Beauxbatons son unas malditas Barbie que les encanta las apariencias y que en sus cerebros de manís no cabe la idea de que exista una chica con sangre veela que no sea rubia. ¡Tú estuviste ahí en cuarto año y hablaste pestes de ellas! pero mínimo tú hiciste amigos. Nique sólo tuvo a Madame Máxime y a los profesores.

Victoire lanzó un suspiro. Se mordió el labio y… en su mente pasaban una y otra vez las palabras tiene razón

─ Por lo menos en "Instituto Laveau" tendrá amigos. Créeme es difícil no amarla y el hecho que nadie sepa su lazo con el trio de oro o su esencia veela, aumenta mucho las cifras.

─ ¿De verdad no se van por otra razón?-pregunto con voz suave- Dímelo, Louis. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no se van por alguna otra razón e intercederé con mamá para que deje que se vayan sin ninguna objeción.

─ No existe ninguna razón oculta por las que yo y Dominique deseamos irnos a Estados Unidos-repuso mirándola a los ojos- Nos vamos por las razones que te dijimos a ti y a toda la familia, no hay ninguna más. Ve el lado bueno, quizás en otro ambiente Dominique pueda perdonar a mamá por los horribles dos años de Barbies sin cerebro. En otro lugar donde cada esquina no le recuerdo los años buenos que ser perdió será más fácil para mí convencerla.

Victoire asintió. Sin embargo había algo en su mirada que cohibió a Louis.

**_Oh, no…-pensó.- Nunca debí de haber nombrado a mamá. Yo nunca doy por hecho mis planes… ¡Estúpido!_**

─ Victoire…

─ Hay que terminar de comer-lo corto con tomando un poco de su té, ya tibio- Las tías no tardaran en preguntarse dónde estás… Anda. Te acompañare a Sortilegios Weasley.

Una suave campana sonó cuando entraron a la Ollivander's. Las primeras en entrar eran Octavia, Dara y Lily, con quien tenían una divertida platica sobre sus colegios y el nombre de la banda de la camiseta de Octavia. Lily conocía a "Imagine Dragons" por Roxy. Su prima, de todos los nietos, fue quien más heredo el amor por las cosas muggles de su abuelo. Cada vez que alguien iba a la parte de arriba de Sortilegios Weasley y entraba a su habitación… bueno, no cabía dudas de que era la habitación totalmente muggle. A su abuelo le encantaba la habitación y no perdí oportunidad de pedirle a Roxy que le explicara cómo funcionaban los aparatos que tenía.

Octavia dejo de hablar sobre la banda (tenía una pequeña obsesión por ella) para ver la tienda. Su varita mágica la compro en una tienda mágica en Irlanda hace unos años. La tienda era pequeña… de hecho parecía un agujero cavado en la tierra y que en las paredes hubieran tallado agujeros para guardar los estuches de las varitas, que aun así eran pocas. Pero Ollivander's eran otro mundo, en cada pared, en cada estante, en el piso de arriba y más allá del mostrador… todo… estaba lleno de cajas y cajas de varitas. Le era difícil de creer que algo aparte del mostrador y el libro que estaba sobre él pudiera caber en la tienda.

Oyó otra campanada y la voz de Roxy.

─ … entonces, ¿no tienes un primo, sobrino, tío o hermano como de mi edad?-preguntó Roxy.

Las chicas voltearon y… Dara y Octavia apretaron los labios para no reír. Lennox tenía una expresión de sufrimiento. Ellas conocían el odio que sentía por las personas que se metían en su vida o familia y… Roxy parecía no importarle ser imprudente al preguntarle eso y no ocultar su interés en él. Lennox dio un paso a la izquierda y rápidamente Roxy le siguió.

Al parecer, se dijeron al ver Ginny, ésta también se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

─ Lamento decirte que no-respondió Lennox con los dientes apretados. Mi tío más joven tiene 31 años y es gay.

─ ¿primo?

─ Todos tienen más de 20 y están casados.

─ Que lastima- dijo con un puchero-Si tú eres guapo, no quiero imaginar cómo estarán tus primos.

Lennox se sonrojo y al parecer Roxy lo malinterpreto, porque le guiño un ojo. Lo que ella no sabía era que estaba sonrojado por la tensión no por algo que le hubiera provocado en sus pantalones.

─ Buenos días-saludo una voz aguda.

Lennox, Roxy y Ginny miraron al mostrador; y Lily, Octavia y Dara se volvieron para estar de frente del hombre que les saludo.

─ Hola, Ollivander-saludo Ginny al hombre encorvado, de largo y deliñado cabello gris y ojos plateado pálido. Su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas que caían pesadamente sobre una sonrisa.

─ Señora Potter… que gusto verla… La última vez que la vi fue con-miro a Lily-cuando la señorita Potter compró su varita. Secuoya, 22 cm, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio… Hum, muy buena en hechizos y nunca se le bloquea, ¿cierto, querida?

─ Así es-afirmó Lily con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo es que se acuerda?

─ Oh, tengo una gran memoria jovencita. A pesar de que tengo más de 100 años. Pero, Hum… yo no los conozco a ustedes-señalo a Lennox, Dara y Octavia- Nunca les he vendido una carita.

─ Octavia viene a cobrar una-explico Ginny- La suya se rompió.

─ ¿De verdad?-miro con escrutinio a Octavia- ¿Me muestra la varita?

Octavia, algo confundida, asintió. Metió la mano en su bolsa, el ruido de libros y adornos cayendo de un estante se repitió y saco su varita que estaba partida en dos.

─ Por favor-pidió tendiendo la mano.

Octavia asintió y se acercó al mostrador y le puso la varita en su palma. Los ojos saltones de Ollivander observaron la varita a la par que pasaba los dedos en toda su superficie dándole la vuelta a cada pedazo con cuidado.

─ Interesante…-dijo tomando entre sus dedos el solitario cabello que estaba en uno de los pedazos de la varita- Manzano, 28 cm, con nucleó de cabellos de Leprechaun… unas criaturas muy sensibles. Una varita muy sensible-repuso- ¿nunca le causo problemas?

─ No hasta que a mi abuelo le pareció muy buena idea meterlo en el triturador de basura.

─ Es una pena- dijo Ollivander con una mueca- No se ven varitas con este núcleo. Señor, ¿me deja ver su varita?

─ ¿Por qué?-pregunto Lennox completamente extrañado-

─ Si la de su hermana es rara, me pregunto qué maravillas guardara la suya.

Lennox, no muy convencido (se le veía en el rostro), saco la barita de su bolsillo trasero y se acercó al mostrador. Los largos dedos de Ollivander cogieron la carita apenas su mano roso con el área del mostrado.

─ Avellano, 33 cm… una combinación inusual… núcleo… en todos mis años no he visto un núcleo así… nucleó de acónito. Jamás he visto un varita núcleo así… núcleos de platas no son muy usuales-repuso con un brillo en los ojos- supongo que es muy buena en hechizos defensivos y contra criaturas mágicas… especialmente hombres lobos.

─ Nunca lo he usado con uno.-contesto Lennox quitándole la varita con rudeza.

Ollivander no se inmuto. Su rostro seguía guardando una expresión amable. Sus ojos gris pálidos se dirigieron a Dara (quien estaba alado de Lily y fulminaba con la mirada a Lennox) y sus ojos observaron con interés su cabello.

─ Señorita…

─ Markus-dijo Dara acercándose al mostrador. Casi al mismo tiempo su mano se dirigió a su cabello, sacando la varita del chongo, que se deshizo con suavidad sobre sus hombros.-No tiene que decirlo-musito con una sonrisa. dejo en sus manos su varita.

Ollivander parecía extasiado… casi excitado cuando tomo su varita. Nunca había tenido varitas irlandesas con aquellos núcleos en su tienda. Era algo que nunca se esperó y que le encantaba vivir.

─ ¡Por Merlín!-exclamó- Acacia, 31 cm, con cabello de sirena como núcleo. Si las varitas de acacia son de por si rebeldes… Tiene una varita muy obstinada, señorita Markus. Debe de ser una bruja muy poderosa como para tenerla. ¿Quién hizo sus varitas?

─ George McKinli- respondió Octavia- pero sólo la mía y la de mi hermano. La de Dara la hizo…

─ Stuart Morse-dijo Dara- Es un novato. La varita que tiene ahí es de sus primeras creaciones.

─ ¿Y cómo le hizo el señor Morse para conseguir pelo de sirena?

─ Yo se lo di… Sólo diré que soy amiga de una sirena-se apresuró a decir cuando creyó que Ollivander iba a pedir un respuesta bastante larga. No sé encontraba de ánimo para decirle que todas las tardes iba al lago esmeralda a mojar los pies y a pasar el tiempo hablando con un sirena con una interesante inteligencia. O para decirle que esa sirena le salvo de ahogarse una vez.

─ Bien-dijo mirándola por unos minutos. Después su vista viajo hacia Octavia- Bien, señorita Markus, ¿le buscamos una varita?

Quizás Octavia debía decirle que su apellido o el de Dara no era el mismo o que su observaba bien, se daría cuanta de poco parecido que tenían o que ellas tenían un diferente acento, pero no le vio sentido. A fin de cuentas, no le molestaba.

Solo asintió y acepto que Ollivander le sacara unas cuantas medidas.


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

Octavia tardó por lo menos media hora en encontrar una varita ideal para ella. Todas las varitas que Ollivander le daba terminaban provocando horribles desastres en la tienda y cuando probó una que era de roble termino lanzándole un rayo al trasero de Roxy, quien en lugar de enojarse comenzó a lanzar grandes carcajadas.

La muchacha se estaba rindiendo. Una semana antes habían estado en Irlanda y, para su mala suerte, la tienda de varitas de George McKinli no tenía una para ella. Probó como 100 y aun así ninguna la eligió. Con Ollivander pensó lo mismo, sin embargo, por raras obras de destino (Octavia creía en el destino, la adivinación y que algún viejo barbudo con túnica de color azul salpicado de estrellas doradas y plateadas, y con un cetro en la mano, era quien se encargaba de escribir la vida de las personas), Lily se había apoyado en un estante, y en cuanto se recargo en el estante empezó a tabalearse, cayendo algunas cajas de varitas. Rápidamente todos comenzaron a recogerlas (evitando así que Ollivander se lastimara por hacerlo) y cuando Octavia tomo una que había salido de su casa sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el brazo izquierdo (ella era zurda). El vendedor de varitas, al parecer, lo noto y con sus grandes ojos le pidió que la probara. Se enderezó e hizo un sencillo hechizo con ella. Nadie oyó bien las palabras, pero si vieron lo que hizo el hechizo: unas pequeñas y brillantes mariposas de color azul y morado metálico salieron de ella y comenzaron a revolotear en toda la tienda.

─ Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en encontrase un dueño-había dicho Ollivander- La varita la hizo mi hijo el mes pasado-explicó rascándose la barbilla- el largo y material es el mismo: manzano, 28 cm, pero el núcleo es de fibra de corazón de dragón. Hum… ¿Cómo la sientes, señorita…?

─ Kindelán

─ ¿Cómo la siente señorita, Kindelán?

─ Como si fuera una extensión de mi brazo.-había dicho admirando la varita.

Ahora, mientras estaban en la tienda de mascotas, seguía pasando sus dedos sobre ella. Extrañaría su vieja varita –de hecho insistió en guardarla por el simple lanzo emocional que existía con ella-, pero no se quejaba de la nueva. Realmente la sentía como una extensión de su brazo.

─ Veo que te gusto-le dijo Lennox, su hermano, poniéndose alado suyo. El ruido de los animales le comenzaba a molestar y el olor le picaba en la nariz, pero no le molestaba mucho. El olor y el ruido le hacía recordar que no estaba sólo en la tienda.

Octavia miro a su hermano un poco preocupada. En su expresión se veía su incomodidad, y que ellos estuvieran con unas personas que apenas conocían no servía de mucho. No importaba que hace menos de 10 minutos le hubiera dicho sus apellidos y, a pesar de que no se sorprendieron (ellos creían mucho que la fama no hace a la persona y da derecho a tratos diferentes), se sentían un poco cohibidos con su amabilidad. Hasta Dara, que era demasiado confiada con las personas, se sentía un poco incomoda, pero no le afectaba tanto como a ella y a su hermano. Mucho más a su hermano… Puede que los Kindelán fueran desconfiados por naturaleza, pero había algo en la expresión de su hermano que no le gustaba; su mandíbula estaba apretada, sus brazos cruzados –tensándose especialmente el lugar donde tenía el tatuaje- y miraba a Dara y a Lily con… ¿desconfianza? ¿Reproche? ¿Alguna emoción que demostraba traición? ¿Celos? Quien sabe, pensó, el punto era que su hermano miraba de forma muy rara la escena. Y lo cierto era que, sea lo que sea que le provocaba la escena, era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que se fuera de una tienda donde casi no había nada de lugar.

Lennox suspiró.

─ Voy un momento afuera-dijo- Ocupo aire.

─ Está bien-combino ella.

Su hermano le regalo una sonrisa ladeada y luego salió de la tienda.

Como ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se acercó al mostrador, donde estaba Ginny hablando con la dependienta, esperando poder unirse a la conversación.

* * *

Mientras su prima veía a unas ratas que saltaban en su jaula, y sopesaba la posibilidad de comprar una, Lily veía las demás jaulas con Dara. Bueno, no, realmente veía a Dara. No comprendía la curiosidad que la chica comenzaba a provocar en ella. Era algo raro. Algo que no comprendía. Cuando la vio sintió que la conocía de algún otro lugar; lo cual era imposible. Según le dijo cuándo le pregunto, ella jamás había estado en el Reino Unido. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que la conocía o que un hilo la unía a ella? Entre más hablaba con ella, más se convencía que la conocía de algún lugar. ¿Cómo era si quiera posible?

Estaba comenzando a creer que era verdad la predicción que le hizo Laura –su mejor amiga- cuando se leyeron las bolsas de té en la clase de adivinación. Las hojas de té decían que a mediados del verano encontraría un objeto perdido. Un objeto que perdió y que no sabía que perdió. También que recibiría malas noticias y que la obligarían a madurar de golpe y que lo que encontró, se perdería una vez más. Por supuesto, la profesora Thelawney no tardó en meter sus narices y decir que un ser que amaba mucho moriría de la forma cruel.

─ ¡No le creas, Lily!- le había dicho Rose en la sala común de Gryffindor, la noche que se lo contó. Ella estaba haciendo un ensayo de pociones mientras ella y Laura trataban de memorizar el significado de los símbolos que forman las hojas de té.- La adivinación es una charlatanería-bufó molesta

─ Y aun así fue una adivinación la que arruino la vida del señor Potter más de una vez. - comentó Laura y luego se cubrió con su libro la cara. Rose le había echado un mirada tan fulminadora que termino cohibiéndola.

Lily siempre le parecía curioso que le tuviera miedo.

─ La profecía no fue lo que arruino la vida de mi tío, fue la estupidez de Voldemort por tratar de hacerla real.

─ De acuerdo- musitó Lily no muy segura.

─ Y si existiera la desgracia de ser verdadera-continuó Rose tachando con fuerza algo del pergamino- de seguro va a ser un objeto sin importancia.

─ Ella nombro la muerte.

─ La profesora Thelawney adora profetizar la muerte.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué tenía que ver una joven con la predicción que hace más de 8 meses le hicieron? Era mucho más probable que la profecía hablara del libro de herbología. Lo perdió después de navidad, y como siempre usaba el libro de Laura para hacer los trabajos y rara vez el profesor Longbottom lo pedía durante clase, era más que obvio que jamás se daría cuanta que lo dejo arrumbado sobre una montaña de ropa en su closet.

Si, se dijo, debía de ser eso.

─ Tú eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida-dijo Dara que estaba agachada y mentía los dedos en una jaula.

─ ¿Qué estás viendo?-preguntó y se puso a su altura.

La jaula que la chica veía y metía los dedos –que ahora eran lambidos con mucho ahincó- estaba metido un cachorro. Debía tener unas pocas semanas, tenía unos grandes ojos color avellana y desde su oreja izquierda hasta su ojos izquierdo, se extendía una mancha de color negó con unas cuantas motas de color café claro. Su cara era pequeña y su hocico se extendía hacia adelante como un pequeño pico y su nariz era roza con unas cuantas manchas negras. La mayoría de su cuerpo era de color blanco y ya no tenía más manchas visibles. Parecía un cachorro de Jack Russell terrier cualquiera; a Lily le llego a extrañar que un perro tan normal fuera vendido en una tienda mágica, pero vio que algo comenzaba a moverse con mucha emoción y comenzaba a salir por los agujeros de la jaula y tratar de enrocarse en el brazo de Dara como si fuese una, no, dos serpientes.

─ ¡Eso es su cola!-exclamó cuando se dio cuenta que las dos serpientes de color blanco y sin boca (y ojos) estaban pegadas a cachorro.- pero, ¿Cómo…?

─ Es un Crup-explicó Dara con una pequeña sonrisa- Son Jack Russell terrier con cola bífida. Y son bastante agresivos con los muggles-agregó con voz de bebe- sí, tú eres muy agresivo con los muggles. Sí lo eres, lo eres. ¿Nunca has visto uno?-le pregunto a Lily, componiendo su voz.

Lily se sorprendió al ver que acariciaba su cola sin el menor asco de duda.

**Es una cola normal Lily-se dijo para tranquilizarse- dos colar normales que bailan como si fueran unas aterciopeladas serpientes**

Lily odiaba a las serpientes. Les temía y ver a algo que simulaba a una le afectaba mucho.

─ No.-observó con ojos muy abiertos al can- ¿Debería?

─ Es un perro mágico inglés y es casi seguro que está en tu libro de "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos". O en algún otro de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Yo los vi el año pasado en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Era una hembra que se llamaba "Queen" y le gustaba morder y comerse los calcetines rojos. Se comió los calcetines rojos de mi amigo Stuart.

─ ¿La cola es peligrosa?-preguntó sin fingir el miedo en su voz.

─ Para nada.- dijo con voz conciliadora. Al parecer, ella se dio cuenta del miedo de la joven pelirroja y trataba que su voz se oyera suave y dulce… como la voz que una madre usaría para tranquilizar a su bebé. - Sólo llama mucho la atención de los muggles, por lo que deben cortársela. Y son muy buenos protectores. ¿verdad que sí?-le preguntó al perro que sólo movía las colitas bífidas con alegría y trataba de morderle los dedos.- Si, tú eres un gran protector y te vas a ir a mi casa para protegerme. Sí, sí, sí. Vamos a sacarte de la jaula- dijo tomando su varita de su chongo-una vez más su cabello se deshizo en un suave remolino en sus hombros- y golpeó la jaula con ella. La jaula se abrió y rápidamente el pequeño perro salió y salto frente a Dara. Ella lo tomo y se enderezó- Eres un hermosura-dijo riendo por las lamidas del cachorro.

─ Se ocupa una licencia para tener a un Crup-dijo la dependienta cuando llegaron al mostrador. Sus ojos, detrás de unas grandes gafas negras, se veían curiosas. Parecía que se preguntaba como abrió la jaula.

─ ¿Puedo conseguirla aquí?

─ Debe ir al ministerio. En el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Ahí le harán un test para evaluar si puede controlarlo.

─ ¡Pero si esta dulzura no puede hacer daño a nadie!

─ Es agresivo con los muggles.

Dara hizo un puchero. Tendió el perro hacia Octavia, quien lo tomo con un poco de desconfianza, y rápidamente el perrito comenzó a chillar.

─ El text es rápido, ¿verdad?-preguntó rascando las orejas del perro.

─ Bastante-aseguró la dependienta.

Dara miro a Ginny y a Lily.

─ Bueno-dijo con un tono raro en su voz- tengo que ir al ministerio.

─ ¿Sabes dónde está?-pregunto Ginny. parecía que estaba por ofrecerse a acompañarla, observó Lily.

─ No, pero Lennox sí. No creo que tardaremos mucho. ¿Te puedes quedar, Octavia? No quiero que se lo lleven.

─ Dudó que se lo lleven, pero sí-convino Octavia- me quedo con el perro porque sabes lo que odio las oficinas mágicas.

─ Bien- la chica volvió a mirar a madre e hija- Muchas gracias por el paseo. No me gustaría que se quedaran y creo que puedo volver a encontrar la tienda.

─ No es ninguna molestia. Ustedes son muy amables, pero… pensé que quieran ir a Sortilegios Weasley-apuntó Ginny- lo estaban comentando con mi sobrina.

─ Yo quisiera ir, pero tenemos que alistar nuestras cosas para irnos y aún nos falta comprarle algo a mis abuelos-explicó Octavia tratando de ignorar la forma en que la miraba ahora su amiga cuando dijo "abuelos"- me comerán viva si no les llevo como mínimo una camiseta que diga: "Londres, 2022". Dara tiene razón, no tengo ningún problema que me deje aquí. Ellos no tardaran y puedo seguir platicando con la señora.-dijo sonriéndole un poco a la dependienta- No me robaran, tranquilos.

─ Pero… Pareces muy segura de que tu primo te acompañara-señalo Lily a Dara- Cuando yo le pido algo a mis primos tardan siglos en decirme que sí. Se me es imposible comprometerlos

─ Excepto a Hugo-apuntó Ginny

─ Excepto a Hugo-afirmó Lily con una pequeña sonrisa.

Octavia rio suavemente.

─ Mi hermano no puede negarle nada a Dara. Es una cosa muy rara. Le pide algo, se niega un minuto, y al siguiente ya le anda apurando.

─ Si-rio Dara.- Bien-miro a la dependienta-Mejor voy rápido con lo de test. Muchas gracias por hacernos compañía y orientarnos.

Dara se despidió de ellas con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Busco con la mirada a Roxy, pero Ginny le dijo que estaba afuera con Lennox. Dara negó divertida y comento algo parecido a: "las ganas que debe de tener de huir" y después salió de la tienda.

Cuando Lennox la vio, parecía muy aliviado de que le pidiera que la acompañara al ministerio de magia.

Roxy se despidió de ella con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y de Lennox guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando Roxy, Lily y Ginny llegaron a Sortilegios Weasley se sorprendieron de encontrar a Louis ahí hablando con Albus y Hugo.

─ ¿Tienes una idea de todas las vueltas que dimos buscándote?- le preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido- ¿Dónde estabas, Louis?

─ Aaah….-titubeó Louis. Él era buen mentiroso, pero siempre se le era imposible mentir cuando lo estaban fulminando con una fuerza como la de su tía Ginny o abuela fulminaban, o Rose, ya que ella también había heredado la mirada.

─ ¿No vas a responderme?-preguntó su tía cruzándose de brazos.

─ Fui a comer con Victoire al Caldero Chorreante-dijo rápidamente- Trataba convencerme de convencer a Dominique de que no era buena idea de que nos fuéramos de intercambio.

─ Lo usual-apuntó Roxy sin darle ninguna importancia.

Un segundo después se fue hacía un pequeño grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban al torno de pociones de amor.

─ ¿Consiguió algo?-preguntó Ginny, que tampoco estaba muy convencida de lo que sus sobrinos pensaban hacer.

─ Consiguió mi indiferencia- musitó Louis. Rio- No, sólo consiguió que enumerara todas las razones por la que es bueno que nos vayamos. Y eso.

─ Roxy tiene razón: lo usual.- Ginny suspiró- ¿Están seguros de la decisión que tomaron? Con Dominique no se puede hacer mucho, ella ya es mayor de edad y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es casi imposible quitárselo, pero, ¿tu Louis? ¿Estás seguro de irte?

─ Casi tan seguro como el tío Charlie estuvo de irse a estudiar dragones o los tíos Fred y George de abrir una tienda de bromas o de papá de romper maldiciones en pirámides.

Ginny sonrió.

─ Algo que tenemos los Weasley es que no nos pueden quitar nuestros sueños y metas de la cabeza.

─ Exacto.

─ Oh, ¿eso significa que si quiero ser un jugador de Chudley Cannons seré un jugador de los Chudley Cannons?-preguntó Hugo con un brillo en los ojos.

Hugo tenía la misma edad que Lily, es decir, 14 años, estaba en Gryffindor y era muy parecido a Ron. Era demasiado alto y larguirucho como él; su cara estaba llena de pecas, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era de un fuerte y vivaz cabello rojo, que le llegaba casi a los hombros y no se lo cortaba a pesar de las insistencias de su madre y abuela. Su nariz no era tan alargada como la de Ron, pero tenía básicamente la misma forma. Adoraba el quidditch (y era hábil en cualquier posición) y era un gran jugador de ajedrez mágico; cuando jugaba con su padre tardaban horas en poder finalizar la partida, porque siempre quedaban estancados en movimientos. Pero también heredó un poco del cerebro de su madre, por lo que era un buen estudiante, pero algo flojo. Por tener abuelos muggles, Hugo también tenía algunos gustos de adolescentes muggles normales, como jugar a los videojuegos (de hecho los adoraba. Sus abuelos, los papas de Hermione, le regalaban uno nuevo en cada fiesta) o un cierto gusto por los equipos de futbol.

─ Yo jugué con las Arpías de Holyhead, ¿no?-dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hugo sonrió y Lily fue capaz de ver cómo tras sus brillantes ojos, su cerebro comenzaba a maquinar su sueño de jugar con los Chudley Cannons. Lo más seguro era que ahora Hugo se visualizara sobre una escoba, mirando a todos lados para encontrar a snitch o evitando que las bludgers golpearan a sus compañeros.

─ ¿Y tú hermano?-le preguntó Ginny a Albus.

Dado las últimas cosas que había ocurrido, Ginny estaba principalmente preocupada con James. A diferencia de Albus y Lily, ella no hablo con él y James se negaba a tocar el tema de su melliza con ella. De alguna forma eso le preocupaba; no era que no confiera en que Harry hablo y explico con mucho detalle todo, pero había algo que la dejaba intranquila. Conocía a su hijo y él no se quedaría tranquilo. Harry le dijo que sí, pero Harry no reconocía las mentiras en su hijo mayor como ella.

Su hijo menor dejó de ver a una de las esquinas de las tiendas y le puso atención a su madre. Sus mejillas estaban rojas; ligeramente pinteadas de rosa, como si lo hubiera encontrado haciendo algún crimen o algo parecido.

─ Albus…

─ ¡La última vez que lo vi estaba en el piso de arriba con Fred y Dominique!-se apresuró a decir. Con su mano derecha señalo el segundo piso, donde muchos adolescentes se aglomeraban para comprar las bromas.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta como muchos chicos estaban caminando en el techo y las paredes. Un par flotando en el aire en unas grandes burbujas de jabón.

─ A mí no me incluyas-indicó una chica pelirroja, de mirada avellana quisquillosa, con un cuerpo curvilíneo que llevaba enmarcados con jeans a su medida (es decir: no muy apretados), una cazadora de rayas verdes y unos tenis azul cielo. Sus facciones eran amables y rellenas; su cuerpo, al parecer, era la combinación perfecta de los genes Weasley y los genes Delacourt.- Yo los deje hace unos…-puso una mohín pensativo- ¿5 minutos? Quizás menos. No importa-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- me fui porque se estaban comportando como unos idiotas.

─ ¿Qué quieres…?-Ginny no continuó con la pregunta. Oyó un ruido que provenía del segundo piso de la escalera.

Era Rose:

─ ¡Deja de entrometerte, James!

Ginny cerró los ojos con pesadez. Oraba porque no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, suplico internamente.

De repente Rose, jalando a Scorpius de la mano, estaban bajando las escaleras y abriéndose paso por las personas.

─ ¡Tú hijo es un idiota!- dijo Rose cuando estuvo cerca de Ginny- ¡El más grande idiota que he conocido!

─ Di algo que nadie sepa-se burló Albus y recibió una mirada fulminante de su madre. – Hasta tú lo sabes.

─ ¿Qué hizo James, ahora?-preguntó Ginny

─ ¡No le creas mamá!-gritó James antes de que Rose respondiera- Yo no hice nada de lo que ella te dice. ¡Ni yo, ni Fred!

─ ¡Así es tía!-corroboró Fred acercándose junto con James. Su expresión estaba inusualmente sería.- ¡Weasley y Malfoy sólo mienten!

─ ¡Tú también eres Weasley, idiota!-gritó Roxy a lo lejos.

Cuando su tía y primos la voltearon a ver notaron que estaba con un grupo de amigas de su salón. Y, extramente, Lucy estaba con ellas.

─ ¡No me apoyes, Roxy!

─ Ñas hermanas no deben apoyar a sus hermanos mayores, todo lo contrario-grito- acentúan sus estupideces. ¡Es la ley!

Fred refunfuño algo por lo bajo.

─ Repito: no hicimos nada.

─ ¡Le lanzaron polvo pica pica a Scorpius!-exclamó enfurruñada

─ Los muggles lo sobre llevan muy bien-dijo James, restándole importancia.

─ ¡Si, pero ese polvo pica pica no es mágico o hace que la piel se vuelva roja entre menos te rascas o que comiences a actuar como troll!

James y Fred rieron por lo bajo.

─ ¡Dios, son tan parecidos a Ron! De seguro se estaba besando o algo así.

─ ¡Se manoseaban tras un estante!-reprochó Fred

─ ¡No es verdad!-espetó Rose. Sus mejillas se pintaron de un suave rosa- Sólo nos besábamos. Lo haces ver como el peor de los crímenes.

─ ¡Es el peor de los crímenes!-aseguraron Fred y James en voz muy fuertes.

─ ¡Mejor dejen de gritar!-ordenó Ginny- ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que se metan en sus asuntos?

─ Las mentes jóvenes tienen problemas con recordar las cosas-recitó James- Debes de repetirlo muchas veces para que se quede en ella y se pueda comprender.

─ No sean payasos-pidió Ginny poniendo los ojos en blancos. Suspiro- Castigarlos ahora sería una estupidez. En unos días entran a Hogwarts.

James y Fred no ocultaron sus sonrisas.

─ Quiten esas sonrisas de la cara. Nunca que dije que se salvarían de un castigo.

Rápidamente las quitaron. Sus rostros tienen una pequeña y sencilla expresión de terror.

─ No creo que puedas darnos un castigo horrible, mamá. no en tan pocos días.

Ginny sonrió y en su sonrisa había algo malévolo- Ya veremos. ¿Tus papás están arriba?-preguntó a Fred.

─ Si.

Ginny sonrió una última vez y se apartó de ellos.

─ Espero que el castigo sea horrible.-gruño Rose jalando de nuevo a Scorpius.

Scorpius no había hablado ni una vez por el miedo que tenía a decir una estupidez frente a Ginny. Su relación con rose era algo nuevo y temía defraudar a su familia, aun cuando Ginny era la persona que mejor lo trataba y menos problemas tenía con eso de que él fuese un Malfoy y sus padres (los de él, Albus y Rose) hayan sido enemigos en la escuela.

─ Temo por ustedes-silbó Dominique, para después reír.

─ No nos puede hacer nada en tan pocos días-dijo Fred con seguridad.

─ Con mamá nunca se sabe-dijo Albus sin mirarlos.

─ Albus, ¿a quién estás mirando?-pregunto Lily frunciendo el ceño.

Siguió su mirada. Él miraba a un grupo de chicas que estaban alado de la escalera.

Albus la ignoró. De hecho, sin decir nada, se alejó de ellos y fue hacia una de las expendedoras de Sortilegios Weasley.

─ Creo que Al estar enamorado-sentenció Hugo, dirigiendo su mirada a donde se dirigía su primo.

Rápidamente vio como él comenzaba a hablar con una chica una morena, de cabello chino y castaño. Como Albus la tapo no fue capaz de ver mejor sus facciones, aunque se le parecía vagamente familiar.

─ Que lo disfrute mientras pueda-replicó Lily-. De todos modos se quedara con Laura, estoy segura.

─ Sobre todo porque tú te aseguraras de eso-señalo Louis y Lily sonrió.

─ Con migo no funcionó, ¿Por qué crees que será distinto con Al?-preguntó James que miro de reojo a la chica.

Desde su posición veía mejor sus facciones y no podía evitar pensar dos cosas: que la chica era hermosa y que la conocía de algún otro lugar.

─ Porque Al no es tan cabeza dura como tú

─ ¡Oye!

─ ¡No digo mentiras!

James rodó los ojos y se alejó refunfuñando.

─ Debo de ir-le dijo Fred a sus primos- Si no voy, va a estar como vieja ardida toda la noche y no me dejara dormir. ¡Hombres!-se quejó Fred con voz afeminada y se alejó.

─ Estoy dispuesta a pasar por cualquier cruel y horrible prueba para probar que no estoy emparentada con ellos-musitó Dominique. Después rio.

─ Oye, yo la tengo peor. Ellos sólo son tus primos; son mis hermanos-apuntó Lily con una mueca- Ni aunque quiera puedo romper lazos con ellos.

─ ¿Saben que es lo peor?-dijo Louis- Creo que extrañare sus estupideces.

─ Yo también-convino Dominique con una mueca fingida de horror- Sólo espero que no nos encontremos sus dobles.

─ Hablando del intercambio-se apresuró a decir Lily-conocí a unas chicas de Portland. Mamá les dio indicaciones-explico cuando sus primos la miraron.

─ ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nuestra intercambio?-pregunto Dominique sin entender

─ Que posiblemente estudian en la misma escuela que estudiaran ustedes y podrían ser sus amigos-explicó. Sonrió- Se llaman Octavia Kindelán y Dara Markus.

* * *

Lennox sólo podía definir su experiencia en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas con una palabra: ¡Horrible! Llegaron rápido y se sentía aliviado de salvarse de las indirectas de Roxy. Él jamás fue bueno diciéndole a mujeres que le ponían incomodó y la pequeña chica que habían conocido lo había puesto de incomodo de una forma en que ninguna otra lo había hecho, y eso era más por su edad que de las cosas que le dijo. Cuando Dara llegó para pedirle que la llevara al ministerio, dijo que si mucho antes de que especificara que iban hacer haya. De hecho no hablaron hasta que llegaron al ministerio y ella le dijo que ocupaba contestar un text para poder ser dueña de un Crup; Lennox puso una mueca cuando le dijo que quería un perro carroñero de dos colas:

─ ¿Segura que puedes cuidarlo?-había preguntado y justo cuando salieron las palabras de sus labios se arrepintió. Dara lo fulmino con la mirada.

─ ¡Por supuesto que puedo cuidarlo!-exclamó enojada- ¿Acaso crees que no sirvo para cuidar a otro ser vivo? ¡Te recuerdo que cuide a Diego por 5 años!

─ ¡Yo no quise decir eso!-se apresuró a decir y cuando notó que las personas lo miraban, puso su mano en su espalda, obligándola a avanzar hacia uno de los ascensores- Un gato no es lo mismo que un Crup.

─ Ambos respiran, comen y hacen popo. No veo la diferencia. Aunque no lo creas, Lennox-dijo separándose de él y entrando hecha una furia al ascensor- Puedo ser distraída, pero sirvo para algo aparte de saber usar hierbas y la herbología.

Lennox la siguió con una mueca en su rostro y no la quito hasta que llegaron al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Y de ahí empeoró todo. Tuvieron que ir a la división de bestias. Tuvieron que esperar a que un pequeño hombre rechoncho y calvo los atendiera y pudiera hacerle el text a Dara y como 30 aviones de papel le picaron la cara y estuvo tentado a lanzarle un hechizo a cada uno. Y cuando por fin atendieron a Dara, el pequeño hombre insistió en hacérsele las preguntas él y su voz era tan lenta y pastosa que él juraba que en cualquier momento le pediría que hablara bien o que mejor dejara que ella respondiera las preguntas. Ver el sello del departamento lo ayudó, aunque después de 20 minutos ya se lo había memorizado. Y la lechuza le recordó a la suya, Tyfon, y a las veces que el pequeño Hitler (así le llamaba a Diego) estuvo a punto de comérselo.

Después de un ojo visco, estar 15 minutos recordando al pequeño Hitler y preguntándose qué debería de cenar, el pequeño hombre le dio la licencia a Dara y pudieron salir de ahí. Emprendieron el regreso al Callejón Diagon en silencio y cuando llegaron a la tienda, se alegró de ver a su hermana sólo con el perro lamiéndole la cara.

Se fueron, no sin antes cortarle la cola al can y darle gracias a la dependienta, y se dispusieron a regresar al departamento. Se fueron caminando ya que aún ocupaban comprar las camisetas y a él le relajaba caminar en la noche.

─ ¡Esta será tu casa, Oscar!-exclamó Dara cuando llegaron al departamento. El perro ladro y cuando lo bajo, comenzó a dar vueltas en la alfombra.

─ ¿Su casa? ¡Esta es la última vez que esta animal estará aquí! ¿no me digas que piensas llevártelo a todas las vacaciones?-pregunto Lennox

Oscar dejo de dar vueltas en la alfombra. Y le gruño. Al parecer recordaba que él le cortó la cola.

─ Si-espetó Dara. Y se sentó en el sofá marrón que estaba enfrente de la chimenea- Y no quiero hablar más del tema. Sabes que no me convencerás de lo contrario.

Lennox iba a contradecirla cuando su hermana, desde el pequeño sofá rojo, le dijo:

─ Ríndete Lennox, sabes que no le ganaras.

─ ¡Apóyame eres mi hermana!

─ Soy hermana de los dos-señalo como si fuese obvio- Y sé que jamás has podido ganarle en algo porque al final no quieres hacerla enojar. Y porque sabes que ella no tiene ningún problema ha de hacerte una ley del hielo por meses.

Y vaya que lo sabía. Hace apenas dos semanas salió de una que duró 2 meses. Pero él no se arrepentía. ¿Y qué si saboteó la relación de ella con Johan? Él es un idiota que no sabía valorarla. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota en proponerle una relación a escondidas? Daba gracias que intervino antes de que saliera lastimada.

─ Si, Oscar, eres el perro más hermosa que he visto en mi vida-dijo Dara llamando su atención.

La miro y vio como ella tenía el perro entre sus manos y este trataba de saltar arriba de ella para lamberla. Sonrió. Odiaba a los animales (y el odio era mutuo, por cierto), pero debía de admitir que Dara siempre tenía un rara efecto en ellos. Todos la querían. Sean animales normales o criaturas mágicas. Ella parecía una veela que hechizaba criaturas con su encanto.

─ Por cierto-dijo Dara acercando el perro a su pecho- ¿Por qué llamaste a Declan abuelo? Tú nunca la llamas abuelo.

─ ¿Llamaste a papá abuelo?-le pregunto Lennox a su hermana.

Lennox conocía a su padre (un maldito hijo de perra, según él), pero Octavia no. Ella sabía quién era y que murió antes de que ella naciera, pero ella siempre había considerado como su padre a Declan Kindelán, el padre de su madre. De hecho, los dos lo consideraban su padre y su abuelo jamás tuvo problemas con que lo llamaran papá. Le encantaba, pensaba Lennox, y sabía muy bien que no había nada de malo si se consideraban que fue el padre de ellos desde que nacieron, y su principal apoyo después de la muerte de su madre.

─ No me sentía cómoda diciéndole papá frente a ellos-respondió Octavia con una mueca- Es tonto, lo sé. ¿Cómo sabrían ellos que mi padre es mi abuelo?

─ Estaba a punto de preguntarte eso-interrumpió Dara

─ Lo sé. Pero, no se explicarlo. No me sentía cómoda diciéndolo. Sentía que confesaría uno de mis más especiales secretos.

─ Hiciste bien, Octavia-aseguró Lennox

─ No. actuaste como una paranoica-contradijo Dara- ¿Cómo ellos iban a saberlo? Se te está pegando las estupideces de tu hermano.

─ ¡Oye!

─ ¡Son estupideces! ¡No puede haber un maldito hombre de las casas en cualquier esquina! ¡Llevan años dejándonos en paz!

─ ¡Nunca nos dejan en paz!-exclamó Lennox- ¿Quieres que te recuerde el año antepasado? ¡Uno casi hace que te ahogues!

─ ¡Cierra la boca, Lennox!-dijo Dara levantándose del sofá- Yo sé lo que paso, no debes de recordármelo. Fue a mi a la que atacaron, no a ti.

─ Ese es el punto-gruño entre dientes.- A ti, no a mí.

─ No me vengas con el estúpido concepto del héroe que teme que sus enemigos ataquen a los que ama-espetó- Esto no es ficción, Lennox, es la vida real. me atacaron por quien sabe que puta razón que no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿U olvidas como nos conocimos?

¿Olvidarlo?, se dijo, soñaba con eso todas las noches. Los meses que compartieron celda fueron los más horribles para él. Si cerraba por ojos podía recordar el látigo, las risas de Erick, y el sabor de sangre en su boca después de que lo golpearan.

Se tocó el pecho. Su padre no evito eso. Su padre no le dijo nada a su hermano para que dejara de castigarlo. Y sólo le dijo: "nadie te molestara" después de que Regulus lo sacó de ahí.

Se sintió observado y noto que Dara veía los movimientos de su mano. En sus ojos lo veía. Ella recordaba las veces que trato de curar sus heridas con el agua que le daban para tomar y paño que hacía con las sabanas.

─ Lennox-lo llamo su hermana preocupada. La miro- ¿Estás bien?

─ Por supuesto-mintió y embozó una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Sus ojos morados fue lo único que heredó de su familia paterna. Una característica que lamentablemente compartía con Erick.

─ Los Weasley y los Potter no merecen desconfianza-se apresuró a decir Dara cuando Octavia iba a replicar- Por algo son los salvadores del mundo mágico, ¿no?

─ Buenas acciones no siempre hacen a buenas personas-dijo Lennox- El cambio es algo continuó y obligatorio en las personas. En el pasado fueron buenos, en el futuro no se sabe.

─ A mí me agradaron-musitó Dara y abrazó a Oscar a su pecho.

Oscar miro a su dueña con sus grandes ojos y le dio una lambida en la barbilla para darle apoyó. Con esa acción Lennox se convenció que el perro sería bueno para ella.

─ Dara…

─ Voy a acostarme-dijo rodeando el sofá- Me despiertan cuando nos vayamos, ¿sí?

─ Seguro, pero…-Octavia no siguió. Dara subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia la planta alta. –Nadie va a ser sincero conmigo, ¿o qué?

─ Tú ya sabes porque ella no termino de hablar-dijo Lennox. Él también noto algo raro en la mirada de Dara.

─ ¡Sí! Pero no hay razón para esa mirada. Sólo sucede cuando recuerda que está sola y no sabe quién es. Dijo que le agradaron. ¿Por qué eso provoco la mirada?

─ No lo sé.-canturreó Lennox. Guardo silencio un par de segundos y después dijo-: Si crees que ella no sabe quién es y de ahí provine su problema, está equivocada, hermanita, ella sabe quién es.

Octavia abrió la boca para replicarle, pero prefirió cerrarla. No se sentía de ánimo para decirle a su hermano que conocía a Dara mejor que él ni a entrar a una riña para que le dijera como se sentía realmente. Se levantó del sofá, dijo un suave buenas noches y se fue a su habitación.

Lennox la despidió con un ademan y se quedó viendo la chimenea. Y las chispas que sacaba el fuego que su hermana prendió minutos después de que llegaron.

Cada chispa que veía era igual a cada recuerdo que navegaba por su mente.


	5. Chapter 5

**4**

Ésa misma noche, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry estaba en un sofá, disfrutando de suave frescor que entraba por la ventana y leyendo un libro, pero mentiría si dijera que estaba concentrado. Harry estaba todo menos concentrado en la lectura. Sus ojos estaban pegados a las letras, pero no las leía y cuando trataba de regresar a la lectura, su mente viajaba una vez más a la conversación que él y Ron tuvieron con Hermione y Kingsley.

¿Cómo podría ser siquiera posible que existieran más herederos de Hogwarts? Se supone que los herederos de todos murieron ya hace un buen tiempo. Con Voldemort acabaron los últimos herederos de Salazar Slytherin; Rowena Ravenclaw sólo tuvo una hija, Helena, quien no dejo herederos (hasta donde Harry recordaba); al parecer, Godric Gryffindor, al parecer, tampoco dejo herederos y creía firmemente que si Helga Hufflepuff aún tenía descendientes, éstos eran conocidos en el mundo mágico.

**Pero Hermione lo dijo-pensó Harry con aspereza- no es posible tener el 100% de conciencia de todos los descendientes de personas que vivieron hace 1000 años… hay una alta probabilidad de que haya más. Muchos más**

─ ¿Qué haces?-preguntó una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Harry la conocía muy bien: era la de su esposa, Ginny.

─ Leyendo un libro, disfrutando un momento de tranquilidad, pensando… elige una, cualquiera es correcta-musitó Harry con un pequeña sonrisa.

Ginny ya estaba alado suyo y se dispuso a sentarse en una de sus piernas.

─ Pues has pensado mucho en estos días-espetó Ginny- Con los niños en La Madriguera, y nosotros aquí solos…

─ No me digas que no lo has disfrutado-la interrumpió moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Ginny le golpeó el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria.

─ ¡Estoy hablando en serio, Potter!

─ Yo también-se burló y recibió otro golpe de Ginny- Ya está bien.

─ Estoy preocupada por los niños-confesó Ginny recargándose un poco más- ¿Crees que sobre llevaran bien estar en Hogwarts donde todos le pregunten sobre las casas y su hermana?

─ Lo más seguro es que primero quieran que se los corroboren-dijo Harry dejando el libro en el mueble que estaba alado del sofá y rodeó a Ginny con sus brazos- Después… Son niños que están acostumbrados a la fama. Creo que podrán sobre llevarlo bien. Mejor de lo que yo lo hice a su edad.

─ No, yo… no lo creo-aseguró Ginny- Pasara algo, lo sé. Sobre todo con James. Él fue quien peor lo tomo. Albus y Lily saben cómo ocultar sus preocupaciones, pero James no. Con él explota. Y no te compares con ellos-continuó Ginny con las cejas alzadas- Ellos no se meterán a la cámara de los secretos para pelear contra un gran basilisco, y mucho menos, se enfrentaran a Voldemort a final de cada año…

Harry soltó una pequeña risa.

─ También lo he pensado-convino Harry- Y estoy seguro que tratara de investigar por su cuenta.

─ Suerte con ello. Tú apenas si puedes investigar algo

Ginny puso una mueca.

─ ¡Oye! ¡Qué poca fe me tienes!

─ ¡Acaso miento!

─ No, pero no tienes que decirlo de forma tan directa.

─ Te recuerdo que has vivido con mi personalidad directa por más de 20 años. No te pongas tus moños ahora.

Harry rodo los ojos.

─ Sé que rodaste lo ojos-advirtió Ginny-Pero no estoy de ánimo para decirte que no actúes de forma infantil.

─ Mira quien lo dice-dijo por lo bajo.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada. Trato de levantarse, pero Harry no la dejo.

─ Suéltame, Potter.

─ No…-se quejó- Quédate aquí. Estar contigo me hace olvidar mis problemas.

─ ¿Qué problemas?-pregunto Ginny dejando de batallar con los brazos de Harry.

Le pidió que aflojara el agarre y que le permitiera acomodarse mejor para mirarlo sin sentir alguna incomodad en su cuello.

─ Harry… ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo.

Harry no respondió rápido. Primero dirigió su vista a las ventanas, que le daban una buena vista a las calles frente a la casa. Algunas personas y un auto paso, pero fuera de eso la calle estaba tranquila.

Era sorprendente como ninguno se daba cuenta que entre la casa 11 y la 13 de Grimmauld Place estaba escondida una casa. Una que por años ha tratado de volver acogedora y cálida.

─ Harry...-volvió a llamarlo Ginny con voz preocupada.

Harry se apresuró a contarle lo que descubrieron con Hermione (omitiendo algunos detalles, por supuesto), sin omitir sus dudas sobre que las casas reales fueran parientes de los fundadores de Hogwarts y su recelo hacia la persona que les envió la carta. Hablo y hablo y en ningún momento Ginny lo interrumpió, aunque en su mirada se veía la sorpresa que le causaba las cosas que salían de los labios de él. La conmoción que sentía al saber que Craig estaba muerto…

Cuando finalizó, Ginny no sabía que decir. Comprendía el miedo y recelo que sentía Harry al aceptar todo lo que acababan de descubrir. ¿Un tatuaje que desde hace años le han estado avisando que estaban declarándoles la guerra? ¿Un anónimo que decía que las casas tenían raíces con los fundadores de Hogwarts? Todo era difícil de creer. Sobre todo la parte del anónimo. ¿Por qué debían de confiar en la palabra de una persona que se niega a decir su nombre? Y luego estaba lo de Craig…

─ ¿No saben cómo murió?-preguntó. Su voz se oía perdida.

Harry observó que en su mirada había tristeza. Sí… Ginny tenía la esperanza de que Craig les dijera donde estaba su hija. Pero, ¿no él también le embargaba esa esperanza? Hermione y Percy dijeron que no tuviera esperanza, qué Craig o bien mentía (cosa que averiguarían con el veritaserum, sin importar que el medimago, al parecer, podía resistir momentáneamente sus efectos) o bien no sabría el actual paradero de ella. Harry prefirió tener fe… una fe que ahora se estaba desvaneciendo con una rapidez alarmante.

─ Es un misterio-aseguró Harry con una mueca.- Pero no te preocupes, Ginny. Aun podemos…

─ Yo sé que aún pueden-lo interrumpió con voz suave- Sólo que Craig era la mejor oportunidad que teníamos para conocer al enemigo.-Harry se sorprendió que Ginny dijera eso. Al parecer, aunque tenía las esperanzas, era mucho más sensata que él y creía que era mucho más posible diera más información sobre la casas que el del paradero de su hija- Con Voldemort sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos. Ya era conocido en la comunidad mágica y el miedo que provocaba tenía una razón. Pero con las casas… ¿Qué sabemos de ellos? Solo que son muggles que hace siglos tuvieron control en el mundo mágico y que ahora desean volver a tenerlo. Aunque el ministerio tuviera pruebas de que verdad existen, aparte de la palabra de un viejo que robaba niños, nadie va a creer que unos muggles (que no sea algún ministro muggle) sepan de la existencia de nuestro mundo. Nunca han oído hablar de las casas, y si recuerdan las clases de historia (lo cual dudó. Nadie, aparte de Hermione, ponía atención a las clases del profesor Binns), lo dejaran ahí: en la historia. En un capítulo más de un orden que apenas se formaba y que era vulnerable. Y estoy muy segura que nadie creerá lo de muggles dominándonos en nuestros inicios-agrego rápidamente, y sin respirar.

─ Mínimo no tenemos aún ministro con Fudge-susurró Harry por lo bajo. Momentos antes había asentido a las de su mujer y por alguna razón no pudo evitar regresar al año en que Fudge negó que Voldemort se había alzado y que trato por todo los medios de lograr su expulsión de Hogwarts o que toda la comunidad mágica los viera a Dumbledore y a él como unos mentirosos.

Movió su mano izquierda con inquietud. Las cicatrices que le dejo Umbridge en su mano eran cada vez menos visibles, pero de cerca se podía ver perfectamente la frase: "No debo decir mentiras".

─ Kingsley está dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias por averiguar a qué peligro no estamos enfrentando-continuó moviendo su mano. Por un momento fue capaz de sentir de nuevo el dolor de las cicatrices escribiéndose en su piel.

─ ¿Significa que van a confiar en el anónimo?

─ Significa que el anónimo nos da una pista y que si mandan más, Kingsley está dispuesta a tomarlos en cuenta.

─ Hum…-fue lo único sonido que salió de los labios de Ginny. Apoyó cabeza con la de Harry y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

El silencio era cómodo y los dejaba pensar. Sin embargo, Harry no deseaba pensar. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que deseaba en ese momento tener un pensadero para deshacerse de alguno de ellos. Trató de distraerse viendo el tapiz, donde el árbol genealógico de los Black aun adornaba la pared con sus hilos dorados. No importó las veces que el Ginny, Ron y Hermione trataron de quitar el tapiz y el cuadro de Walburga Black, los hechizos que pusieron para mantenerlos en la pared eran demasiado fuertes y (después del primer año de Harry viviendo en Grimmauld Place) se rindieron. Sin embargo, el cuadro de Walburga Black no perdía oportunidad para gritarles y quejarse de los cambios que habían hecho a la antigua casa de los Black.

De hecho, ahora la casa estaba irreconocible. Estaba mucho más limpia, ya no olía a suciedad y humedad, las paredes estaban pintadas y tapizadas con colores más vivos y la mayoría de los adornos en forma de serpiente se habían ido. Más que nada por consideración a Lily, que le temía a las serpientes. Su hija menor aún evitaba mirar fijamente la aldaba de la puerta que aún tenía la forma de serpiente y que Harry no le dio importancia quitar… a fin de cuentas, no veían siempre la aldaba y era muy fácil ignorarla.

─ ¿Por qué James se veía tan serio?-preguntó Harry para romper el silencio y sus pensamientos. Hace unas horas fue a la madriguera para ver a los chicos y no pudo evitar notar que su hijo mayor estaba completamente serio y que Albus parecía estar cada 5 minutos sonrojado. Aunque el sonrojo de Albus tuvo explicación en cuanto oyó a Lily, Hugo y Louis exigirle que le dijera quien era la chica con la que estaba hablando en Sortilegios Weasley.

─ Oh, eso-musitó Ginny.- Él y Fred molestaron a Scorpius y a Rose.

─ ¿Y…?-canturreó ansioso- ¿Los castigaste?

─ Les dije que no se confiaran. Que aun puedo, en tan pocos días, encontrar un castigo perfecto para ellos.

Harry levantó las cejas. Conocía a Ginny y confiaba fervientemente que ella encontraría el castigo perfectamente horrible en menos de una semana.

─ Temó por ellos-se burló Harry y pronto Ginny comenzó a reír suavemente.- No quiero ni imaginar en cosa horrible puedes hacerle.

Ginny iba a responderle cuando su voz fue interrumpida por un fuerte campanazo.

─ ¿Quién será a esta hora?-preguntó Ginny confundida.

Harry se encogió de hombros casi al mismo tiempo que Ginny se liberaba de sus brazos y salía de la sala de estar.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá individual, esperando a que Ginny regresara con el visitante… Daba gracias que el cuadro de Walburga Black no se despertó. O eso creyó hasta que oyó un fuerte ruido, como el de vidrio rompiéndose, seguido por los gritos de la señora Black:

─ ¡Inmundos, infelices, como se atreven a…!

─ ¡Oh, cállate vieja estúpida!-oyó que grito una voz grave y ronca de hombre. No era difícil saber a quién le pertenecía.

─ ¡Tú….! ¡Bastardo traidor! ¡Deshonra para el nombre de mi hijo! ¡¿Cómo te a través a…?!

─ ¡Me atrevo a muchas cosas, vieja arpía!-gritó Regulus; a su voz le siguió un ruido sordo y los gritos cesaron.

Momentos después, vio como un joven atractivo, que tenía más de Sirius Black que su padre, entraba a la sala de estar hablando animadamente con Ginny.

Regulus, como siempre hacia cuando iba a Grimmauld Place, dirigió su mirada al tapiz del árbol genealógico y lo miró con una mueca. Refunfuño algo y después miro a Harry. Cuando sus ojos se miraron, Harry juró ver algo inquietante en la mirada del joven; que normalmente siempre estaban llenos de un deje de burla.

Parecía que venía a verlo para algo muy importante.

─ Regulus, hola.-saludo con ojos inquisitivos- ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?

─ Aaah…- Regulus carraspeó- Bueno, me gustaría hablar con ustedes.

─ ¿De qué?

─ ¿Puedo sentarme primero?

Harry asintió y señalo un taburete que estaba al otro lado de la chimenea. Ni él ni Ginny dejaron de mirarlo cuando fue por el taburete y lo puse enfrente de él. No pudieron evitar notar que el nieto de Sirius Black parecía estar muy nervioso. Algo que ninguno de los dos había visto antes.

Harry se preguntó porque su nerviosismo… Su pregunta fue contestada cómo 10 minutos después de que Regulus llegó y comenzara a preguntarle cosas sobre el caso de los niños y las casas reales.

Como Harry predijo, Ginny supo encontrar el castigo perfecto para James y Fred. Tres días después de haber estado en el Callejón Diagon y tratar de meter polvo pica pica mágico en Scorpius, los primos habían estado confiados de que la madre del primero no encontraría un castigo horrible para ellos.

─ Mamá ya está perdiendo la magia-había dicho una vez James. Él había acompañado a Fred a Sortilegios Weasley para llevarse una buena dotación de bromas a Hogwarts y torturar al nuevo maestro de pociones (que venía como sustito temporal del profesor Slughorn). Fred estaba completamente decidido a seguir su fama de quebrantador de normas y el record de ser castigado por todo los maestros. Y ser el primer castigado de un maestro nuevo era un gran honor para él. James no estaba tan de acuerdo en recibir un castigo tan pronto, pero estaba 100 % seguro que en pocos días Hogwarts lo llenaría de estrés y necesitaría algo que lo hiciera olvidar, por lo que apoyaba a Fred.

─ Mejor para nosotros.

De pronto habían oído a George reír sin ningún recato.

─ ¿Qué?-preguntaron Fred y James

─ Nada-había dicho George aun riendo- Sólo… me divierte lo ilusos que son.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?-volvieron a preguntar

─ Ya lo verán-canturreó

Horas después, cuando regresaron a La Madriguera, supieron el porqué de la risa y las últimas palabras de George. Ginny estaba en La Madriguera, tomando el té de forma seria, y al verlos cruzar el pasillo, no dudó dos veces en gritarles, sin ninguna emoción en la voz, que el día de mañana ellos irían a visitar a la tía Muriel y tratarían sus pies contra los hongos, pústulas y otras cosas que comenzaban a anidar en ellos.

─ ¡De ninguna manera!-chilló Fred-Primero beso a un dementor que tocar los pies (o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo) de ese viejo fósil.

─ ¡Más respeto, Fred!-lo había regañado su abuela.- Ella tiene más de 130 años…

─ Eso dice ella.

─ … y ya no puede lavarse como antes. ¿Por qué creen que sus pies están anidado de hongos y pústulas? Que por cierto debe ser muy doloroso e incómodo.

─ Ahora sólo falta que nos diga que la bañemos

─ Ándale. Eso me faltaba, James. Gracias por recordármelo. También la ayudaran a darse un baño.

Ambos pusieron caras de terror y volvieron a quejarse, pero fue inútil. Con la misma voz monótona y con mirada fulminante, Ginny los mando a callar y les dijo con voz fuerte y peligrosa que irían mañana (miércoles) a ayudar a Tía Muriel y que no importaba lo que dijeran.

James y Fred sólo tragaron con fuerza y asintieron sintiendo el sabor de la derrota. Cuando llegó el miércoles… bueno, se fueron como a las 10 de La Madriguera y regresaron como a las 7 de la noche. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar, sin importar que Roxy y Lily les suplicaban por detalles (a ellas les encantaban reírse de sus hermanos), pero ellos sólo negaban con los ojos abiertos de terror. Fred no dejo de murmurar: No volveré a ver a una mujer desnuda. No volveré a ver a una mujer desnuda y James esa noche tuvo pesadillas sobre una gran mujer babosa con baba recorriendo su cuerpo y pechos.

Y el jueves llegó. Ese día estaba especialmente negro (así lo llamo Molly) ya que la ida de Louis y Dominique se adelantó dos días. Al parecer, las clases habían empezado dos semanas antes y, la lechuza de la escuela tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a Shell Cottage. Por lo que se iban apresurados. Por suerte la directora comprendió que fue culpa de la lechuza que no les aviso que el retorno a clases se adelantó (el "Instituto Laveau" nunca tenía un día fijo para entrar a clases. Pero si un periodo fijo. Al azar- cosa que la directora Spencer negara decir que era al azar- elegían un día entre la mitad del mes de agosto en las primeras dos semanas de septiembre, y cuando decidía el día mandaban lechuzas a los estudiantes para avisarles. Era normal que algún estudiante tardara en enterarse. El "Instituto Laveau" tenía muchas lechuzas con edad bastante avanzada y la directora de vez en cuando las mandaba a entregar los avisos para no hacerlas sentir mal. Algunas continuaban teniendo los grandes instintos de orientación de cuando eran jóvenes, pero otras les tomaba tiempo descubrir el camino de su destino: como a la lechuza que les toco a Dominique y a Louis) y les perdonaba las faltas si llegaban puntuales el viernes, sábado y domingo para unas clases privadas para recuperar los días que se perdieron.

Louis y Dominique no tenían sus cosas completamente listas. Los últimos días, como la mayor parte de sus primos, estuvieron en La Madriguera y no se llevaron ninguna de las cosas que estaban preparando para su viaje. Ahora estaban haciéndolo. Dominique metía su caldero, el uniforme que le mando la escuela hace unos días, los libros que (gracias a Merlín) pudieron conseguir en el callejón Diagon y algunas otras cosas personales en su baúl.

─ ¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó una voz suave desde la puerta.

Dominique no necesitaba volverse para saber de quién era la voz.

─ Puedes meter los libros que están en la cómoda-pidió sin voltearla a ver.

─ ¿Estos son todos? No les veo alguna diferencia a los que yo lleve.

─ Me faltaron, Torie-explicó Dominique a su hermana mientras sacaba una túnica para la lluvia de su armario y se dirigía al baúl para meterlo- pero la tía Gabrielle me dijo que los consiguió en el callejón de haya.

Victoire miro a los libros, a su hermana y luego al baúl.

─ Si no quieres meterlos, puedo hacerlo yo-se ofreció Dominique con un deje de burla en su voz.

─ No, está bien-dijo metiendo los libros en el baúl.

Victoire no pudo evitar observar que las cosas en el baúl estaban bien acomodadas. La ropa está en un extremo, y las cosas materiales en otros, y había dejado un pequeño espacio para los libros. No pudo evitar preguntarse como ella podría ser tan metódica en su baúl, pero era incapaz de mantener más de un día limpio su cuarto.

Dominique era una persona que tenía manías muy contradictorias.

─ ¿estás segura que quieres irte?-preguntó Victoire sentándose en la cama

─ Otra vez-suspiró con pesadez- Torie ya hemos hablado de estos cientos de veces. Sí, estoy segura que quiero irme a Estados Unidos para vivir una experiencia nueva.-dejo de ir por sus cosas y se paró frente al baúl con las manos en su cadera- ¿Por qué tanta la insistencia? Mamá ya acepto que nos iríamos y papá-se tocó el dije de diente de dragón que tenía colgando en el cuello. Su tío Charlie se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado- papá nos da su apoyo ante todo. ¿Por qué tú no lo aceptas?

─ Porque no quiero que mis dos hermanitos estén al otro lado del mundo sin mí-explicó

Dominique levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

─ Aunque hagas ese gesto-apuntó- Ustedes están en Hogwarts la mayor parte del año, sí, pero no me siento lejos de ustedes porque no salen de Gran Bretaña. Si deseo verlos sólo debo de ir a _Hogsmeade_ y ya. Pero, ¿Oregón? ¡No puedo ir a Oregón cada fin de semana!

─ Puedes ir cada mes-rio la pelirroja

─ No es un juego, Nique.

─ ¿Y quién dice que estoy jugando?-preguntó acercándose de nuevo a su armario. Se metió dentro perdiéndose de la vista de Victoire por muchos minutos.

─ Tú no entiendes-susurró Victoire.

**¿Por qué le es tan difícil entender?,** se preguntó Victoire

Dominique pensaba que su hermana era renuente a que se fueran porque creía que ella se iba por un problema que no le había contado a nadie, excepto, por supuesto, a Louis (no estaba tan alejada de la verdad), en parte era verdad, pero no era toda la razón de la renuencia de la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur Weasley. Lo que sucedía era que Victoire se sentía un poco desplaza. Ella amaba con toda su alma y corazón a sus hermanos y sabían que ellos la amaban igual, pero entre ellos y ella no existía ese ambiente de confianza que rodeaba a Dominique y a Louis. Entre ellos siempre ha habido y habrá una confianza que no puede estar entre ella con ellos. No comprendía porque era así. Muchas veces pensó que sería por la gran diferencia de edad entre ellos (ella les llevab años, respectivamente) y otras pensaba que era porque se alejó mucho de ellos después de Hogwarts, y que sin darse cuenta termino abriendo una pequeña brecha de desconfianza entre ellos.

La verdadera razón estaba más encaminada a la segunda opción: por el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos desde que ella salió de Hogwarts y de haberse mudado con Ted, terminó abriendo una pequeña brecha entre ellos. Pero no era porque Louis y Dominique desconfiaran de ella, todo lo contrario, confiaban en ella tanto cómo confiaban el uno en el otro, sin embargo, Victoire tenía un gran defecto: cuando le contaban un secreto, y si Victoire creía que eso podía hacerles daño (aunque no fuese así) se lo contaba inmediatamente a su madre. Y a ellos no les gustaba eso. No les gustaba el infinito lazó de amistad que tenían su hermana con su madre, y tampoco les gustaba como su madre insistía en que siguieran sus consejos, como en muchas otras ocasiones sucedía. Ellos no deseaban consejos cuando lo único que querían era holgazanear, ser infantiles y tener a alguien que los consuele; por lo que preferían guardar entre ellos secretos XXX, que sin duda alguna alarmarían ha Victoire y por consiguiente a su madre.

─ ¿Qué no entiendo?-preguntó Dominique saliendo del armario. En su mano había un gran libro de texto color café… no, un álbum de fotos.

Victoire iba a responderle, cuando alguien más se apresuró a responder la pregunta:

─ ¿Quieres saber que no comprendes? Tiene que ver con tu insistencia en pintar tu cuarto de verde y plateado-respondió una voz de hombre que provoco que Dominique apretara con fuerza las manos en el álbum y sus labios terminaran siendo una fina línea blanca por la presión que existía entre ellos- no es suficiente castigo que hayas quedado en Slytherin (la primer Weasley en Slytherin, que deshonra) sino que también insistes en enmarcar ese hecho en tu habitación. ¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza, Weasley?

─ Nique…-la llamó Victoire como tratando de tranquilizarla.

No sirvió.

Dominique rápidamente dio vuelta, encarando a la persona que más le desagradaba en el mundo, y dispuesta a devolverle el insulto; sin embargo, sus ojos se detuvieron primero en Ted, que se puso enfrente de Regulus para evitar que ocurriera un homicidio.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y en su estómago comenzaron revolotear las mariposas que siempre aparecían cuando veía a Ted Lupin.

Ted era un hombre de 24 años. Alto y con complexión delgada, pero fuerte. Su cabello siempre estaba de un color azul (era metamorfomago como su madre) y sus ojos siempre los traía de un tono marrón rojizo. Su mandíbula era fuerte y su cara simulaba un poco la forma de corazón. Se parecía mucho a su madre, pero había heredado unos cuantos rasgos oscos de su padre. La barbilla y la nariz erab de él, pensó Dominique. Ella había visto varias fotos de sus padres. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que el decidiera ponérselos así.

Ella llevaba por lo menos 2 años enamorada de él y esa era la razón por la que se iba. No creía que podía olvidarlo si lo tenía presente… si sabía que muy pocos kilómetros los separaban y si anhelaba los fines de semanas que acompañaba a Victoire a _Hogsmeade_ para verlos.

De pronto, Regulus se acomodó enfrente y las mariposas que sintió Dominique murieron y la ira regreso.

─ No necesito que me defiendas, Lupin.-miro a Dominique con sus ojos grises- No le tengo miedo a la lengua afilada de Weasley.

Regulus le llevaba por lo menos 4 años a Ted y Dominique siempre lamento que eso no evitara su amistad. Era alto (un par de centímetros más alto que Ted) y más musculoso. Su mandíbula era cuadrada, su nariz recta, su cabello castaño oscuro (casi negro), cortó y siempre estaba muy revuelto. Su tez era clara con un ligero bronceado y en sus ojos gris verdoso (ella juraba que veía algo verde en sus ojos) siempre brillaba algo de burla. Se veía mayor de lo que era, y siempre tenía una pinta de motociclista, pero nadie (ni ella) podían negar que Regulus era verdaderamente guapo.

Pero no era su tipo.

─ ¿Porque no vas a follar a una pobre estúpida a un bar?-preguntó enfurruñada.

─ Sólo si tú eres la pobre estúpida que me voy a follar- respondió Regulus con voz sensual.

Rápidamente Ted le dio un zape.

─ ¿Qué te he dicho de esos comentarios?

─ Que son ofensivo y machistas para las mujeres-recitó Regulus con voz aburrida.

─ Exacto.-musitó y después de unos segundos, dijo-: Evita esos comentarios frente a alguna mujer que quiera o conozca, por favor.

─ Evítalos con cualquier mujer-agregó Victoire.

Victoire se acercó a Ted y dejo un suave beso en sus labios.

Regulus no pudo evitar lo siguiente. Miro a Dominique. Esperaba encontrar una mueca de dolor en su rostro o algo parecido. Él sabía de los sentimientos de la pelirroja por su amigo y siempre se preocupaba un poco al respecto. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio que ella bajaba la mirada, estaba un poco sonrojada y se mordía el labio.

El comentario, se dijo, el comentario le hizo recordar lo que sucedió entre ellos hace un mes.

Por su expresión, sabía que le había gustado y le era imposible olvidar lo que hicieron. Le costaba olvidarlo tanto como a él le costaba. Aunque claro, no lo intentaba para nada. Le encantaba recordar las sensaciones de esa noche. Le encantaba recordar como ella correspondió a su pasión con la misma intensidad que él, y le encantaba recordar que sus movimientos fueron algo inexpertos. Lo cual, más de una vez, le hizo pensar porque le gustaba. Nunca fue de os hombre que le excitara saber que su mujer no tenía experiencia en el sexo.

─ ¿Así que te vas hoy?-preguntó Regulus para romper la escena de sus amigos y sus pensamientos.

─ Si-contestó Dominique enfurruñada- Y gracias por quitarme mi tranquilidad en el viaje. Confiaba que no te enterarías y así no tuviera que ver tu horrible cara despidiéndose de mí.

─ Mi horrible cara jamás ha sido problema para ninguna mujer-le lanzó una mirada muy significativa. Dominique volvió a sonrojarse, pero lo miro con firmeza. Ella ansiaba demostrarle que no le afectaba sus miradas significativas y comentarios con doble intensión-Y si puedes soportarme cada domingo, puedes soportar que los acompañe a al ministerio para que tomen… ¿En que se van a ir?

─ En un chimenea que está conectada con el Ministerio Estadounidense de Magia.

─ Pero ese está en Washington-apuntó Regulus confundido

─ ¿Y?-musitó Dominique sin darle importancia a la ubicación del Ministerio de estados unidos.

─ ¿Y? Su escuela esta en Portland, Oregón. No en alguna ciudad de Washington.

─ No debería de importarte, y ni siquiera deberías saberlo, pero te pones peor que mi madre cuando deseas saber algo… De ahí tomaremos un trasladador que nos llevara al Monto Hood. Oh, algo más. ¿Quién dice que lo aguanto por gusto? ¡Papá me paga 3 galeones para no saltarte encima y dejar cicatrices en tu rostro de mono!

─ No miente-musitó Victoire- Papá le lleva pagando desde el verano pasado.

─ Auch-masculló Regulus mirando a Dominique-No sabes el dolor que me causas. Y yo que creía que por fin empezabas a quererme.

─ ¡Jamás te podre querer! Eres la persona que más odio.

─ Eso no puede ser verdad-dijo Ted

─ Concuerdo con Teddy.

─ No me llames Teddy.

─ Lo que digas Teddy. –Ted rodo los ojos

─ Lo pondré así-masculló Dominique-: si me dieran la oportunidad de usar los imperdonables contra 3 personas y esas 3 personas fuera: Voldemort, Grindelwald y tú. Usaría las 3 maldiciones contra ti. Te haría hacerte pipi en los pantalones con el imperius. Te causaría un dolor del carajo con el crucio y después de tenerte suplicando clemencia, te mataría con el Avada Kedavra… Y luego le daría tus restos a los hombres lobos.

─ Hay Weasley, tú siempre tan…-Regulus apretó los labios para evitar decir la palabra que tenía en la garganta- … encantadora.

─ ¿Por qué no dices perra?-preguntó Dominique apartándose el cabello de la cara- Querías decirme perra, ¿no?

─ Jamás le diría perra a una mujer.-Dominique, Ted y Victoire lo miraron escépticos- Jamás le llamaría a una muy perra a menos de que me constara que es una-explicó Regulus al ver sus miradas. Las siguiente palabras que pronunció, las dijo mirando a Dominique- Y tú no eres una perra; me consta.

─ ¿Y cómo es que te consta, Regulus?-preguntó Louis a sus espaldas.

El nombrado volteó y miró cómo Louis, el menor de los hijos de Bill y Fleur, jalaba su baúl por el pasillo. Su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo y era seguro que en estos momentos deseaba ser mayor de edad para usar magia libremente.

Louis se enderezó y dejo caer la parte levantada del baúl, provocando un gran estruendo.

─ Amo a mi hermana, pero sé que es un perra en ocasiones-musitó limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su suéter.

─ Gracias, Louis, gracias-dijo Dominique. El sarcasmo en su voz era palpable- Me encanta la forma en la que sacas de su error a este inútil.

─ Él dice que no eres una perra y tú le dices inútil-musitó Ted- Ok, no te comprendo. No comprendo a las mujeres. ¿Por qué no te enojas? ¡Louis te dijo perra!

─ Soy una perra-aseguró Dominique sin sarcasmo- soy una perra rabiosa que no le importa decir la verdad y lastimar a las personas con ella. seria hipócrita que lo negara.

─ Pero. Tú no…

─ Las que se acuestan con cualquier idiota son prostitutas, no perras. Hasta las perras tenemos más decencia.

─ Repito-dijo mirando a su novia-No comprendo a las mujeres.

─ Citando a Oscar Wilde: "Las mujeres fueron hechas para amarlas, no ser comprendidas"-citó Regulus-Por lo que te aconsejo mi amigo, no trates de entender ninguna. El día que creas comprender a una, será el día que te lleves la sorpresa más grande de tu vida.

─ ¿Quién es Oscar Wilde?-preguntó Victoire- El señor tiene razón, pero creo que nunca he oído de él.

─ Ni oirás. Es un escritor muggle. Y cómo ustedes fueron criados por una familia completamente mágica.

─ También yo, y se quién es Oscar Wilde-interrumpió Dominique- Y Roxy y Rose. Te recordamos que Roxy y yo, de todos los primos, somos las más muggles.

─ Todos fuimos a la primeria muggle-dijo Victoire-No somos tan ignorantes de aquel mundo. Y todos sabemos usar una computadora.

─ Pero no saben quiénes son los mejores escritores muggles-contradijo Dominique-Prefieren los escritores de novelas mágicos. –bufó-los personajes de un libro no deben tener magia para ser mágicos.

─ No comprendí lo que querías decir, pero no quiero uno de tus discursos de porque el mundo muggle es tan mágico como nuestro mundo-dijo Louis. Estaba sentado en cima del baúl- De verdad, Nique-silbó- tú llevas la fascinación por las cosas muggles del abuelo a una nuevo nivel.

─ Mentira. Esa es Roxy. Ella tiene su habitación llena de tecnología muggle. Y ni siquiera sé cómo hizo para que una computadora sirviera en el Callejón Diagon.

─ Buen punto. Roxy tiene un ingenio… Roxy y Fred, Merlín, no quiero a ninguno de los dos como enemigos.

─ Oigan, ¿no se van en 15 minutos?-pregunto Ted después de un par de minutos en silencio.

En esos minutos Regulus salió de la habitación y se había puesto a hablar por lo bajo con Louis. Por la forma en la que Louis susurraba, parecía que lo andaba regañando por algo.

─ ¡Es verdad!-chilló Dominique y tomando la varita del buró y con voz clara enunció-: _¡Bauleo!_

De pronto las cosas que a Dominique le faltaban por guardar salieron volando de los lugares menos pensados. Pares de zapatos salieron de bajo de la cama y se acomodaron en el baúl. Ropa interior y calcetines salieron atronadoramente de las cajoneras y siguieron el mismo camino que los zapatos y de un parte del armario salió una pequeña caja del tamaño de una caja de zapatos y color blanco. Todo se dirigió al baúl y cuando nada parecía querer volar hacía el baúl, Dominique hizo otro movimiento de varita y éste se cerró con fuerza.

─ ¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes?-preguntó Victoire- Estuviste horas buscando cosas y acomodándolas.

─ No quería terminar rápido y estar esperando 3 horas a que papá llegara para ir al ministerio.-dijo Dominique como si fuese obvio.- Y si lo hago yo queda más acomodado-hizo un ademan para quitarle importancia

─ ¿Ya se despidieron de todos?-preguntó Ted

─ Rose y Hugo fueron a acampar con sus abuelos. Lucy y Molly se despidieron de nosotros de forma rápida porque quedaron en pasar un día con su abuela materna y Fred y James igual, se despidieron rápido, porque tía Ginny los obligo a volver a ir con tía Muriel. Y pasamos hace un momento a despedirnos de tía Angelina y tío George. Ello no puede ir a despedirse de nosotros-explicó Louis-pero Roxy, Albus y Lily sin irán con los abuelos y tía Ginny. Y si tío Harry, tío Ron, tío Percy y tía Hermione no están muy ocupados pasaran a despedirse también.

─ Interesante-dijo Ted sin saber que otra palabra decir. él creía sorprendente que algunos de los primos de su novia (y también familia suya) decidiera salir con su otra familia a tan pocos días de regresar al colegio.

─ ¿Qué les iba a decir?-se preguntó Regulus haciendo una mueca pensativa y llamando la atención de todos-

─ Nada inteligente-dijo Dominique- Tu cerebro no carbura para sacar comentarios inteligentes.

─ Louis tiene razón: eres una perra-espetó Regulus- Y por eso creo que te agradaran mucho unas chicas que conozco.

─ No quiero ser amiga de unas tipas con quien follaste. Gracias.

─ ¡Jamás he follado con ellas! -exclamo Regulus ofendido- Y son estudiantes como tú. Estudian en el "Instituto Laveau" y van en tu grado.

─ ¿De verdad no te las has follado? Porque tú no respetas las edades y mucho menos tienes amigas.

─ No, no me las he follado-gruño Regulus-Y mi mejor amigo es hermano de una de ellas.

─ ¡Peor tantito!-exclamó con las manos al cielo.- Para ser tú mejor amigo debe ser todo un mujeriego. Que sabe que mañas le enseño a su hermana. o si respeta a la amiga de su hermana.

─ Su hermana es la chica más dulce que he conocido y la amiga de su hermana, es…-siseó-bueno, es difícil etiquetar su relación. Son amigos, pero hay algo más.

─ ¿Amigos con derecho a roce?-preguntó Victoire

─ No.-negó con voz cansada

─ Si tú tienes esa maña, no me sorprendería que tu mejor amigo también-rio Ted

─ ¿Tú también? ¡Eso es traición, Lupin!-dijo apuntándolo con un dedo- No se deben traicionar a los amigos. Y menos si son familiares.

─ Lo que digas-Ted hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia.

Regulus bufo.

─ Quieres tener amigas cuando estés en "Instituto Laveau", ¿sí o no?-preguntó a Dominique

─ Si me las recomiendas tú, no. –respondió Dominique mirándose las uñas-

Regulus volvió a bufar algo que sonaba a: "Divierte con tu soledad, niña tonta".

─ Lily ya nos recomendó a unas chicas-dijo Louis posicionándose a su lado- Las conoció en el Callejón Diagon y dicen que son adorables…-se rasco la barbilla- Y comento que una de ellas parecía tener un raro amor por las criaturas mágicas y que si fuera a Hogwarts de seguro Hagrid la amaría.- se encogió de hombros- Quién sabe. Veamos cómo nos va en Portland.

─ Y en un pueblo que está a menos de 3 kilómetros de un volcán activo.-susurró por la bajo.

─ ¿Qué?-preguntaron Ted y Victoire.

Regulus miro a Louis confundido y por la expresión del muchacho, Regulus dedujo que nadie sabía que el pueblo mágico a donde iba a vivir estaba muy cerca de un volcán activo.

─ ¡Nada!-se apresuró a decir Louis.- No dijo nada.-miro su reloj.- Miren la hora. Que rápido pasa el tiempo-farfulló- deberíamos ir bajando.

─ Te vas a herniar-dijo Regulus cuando vio a Louis levantar el baúl. Sacó la varita de sus jeans y enunció-: _¡Baúl locomotor!_

─ Gracias-dijo Louis cuando vio su baúl moverse por sí solo tras Regulus, quien ya había salido de la habitación.

─ _¡Baúl locomotor!_-enunció también Dominique y, con el baúl siguiéndola como si fuese un perro, salió de la habitación.

─ Y aquí empiezan mis últimos 20 minutos con mis hermanos-se quejó Victoire antes de salir de la habitación con Ted abrazándola por los hombros.

─ Te escribirán a diario- prometió Ted para tranquilizarla, a pesar de que a él tampoco le gustaba mucho que sus cuñados se fueran al otro lado del mundo.

─ Si. Eso harán-coincidió Victoire no muy segura.

Ted iba a preguntar porque su tono inseguro, pero Victoire acelero el paso y se alejó de él, y bajo las escaleras casi corriendo.

Ted suspiro. Definitivamente no comprendía a las mujeres.


	6. Chapter 6

**5**

Regulus fue el penúltimo en llegar al ministerio.

Normalmente le gustaba aparecerse, pero como todos comenzaron a usar la chimenea, él no quiso ser la piedrita en el arroz, y decidió seguirlos a todos. Aunque claro, aún faltaba por llegar la _princesita _Weasley, que era como llamaba a Dominique y una de las muchas razones por la que ella lo odiaba (de las pocas que tenía conciencia; existían cientos que el desconocía).

No pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué de su tardanza. Era ella la que tenía más ganas de irse al otro lado del mundo, ¿no?

─ ¿Por qué tarda tanto, Nique?-oyó que preguntaba Louis cuando se acercó a los Weasley presentes y a Ted.- Ella vino después de mamá.

─ Conociegnola, quizás se equivocó de chimenea.- dijo Fleur hablando con un ligero acento francés, y formando con sus labios una pequeña mueca.

Fleur Weasley, aunque se le notaban los años, seguía siendo hermosa. Su cabello brillaba de color platino y en su rostro había envejecido con hermosa elegancia. Y, no se dudaba que aun fuera capaz de desplegar sus encantos de veela. Un par de veces algunos hombres (tanto jóvenes como viejos) se vieron afectados por ellos cuando Fleur ni siquiera sabía que los estaba usando.

El mismo Regulus se vio afectados por ellos y hoy en día se sentía culpable de aquel vergonzoso hecho.

Regulus recordaba como si fuese ayer el día que conoció a los Potter y Weasley. Para él fue una completa locura. Toda su vida su padre se había negado en dar un señal de su existencia (aunque durante los hechos de la Segunda Guerra Mágica estuvo tentado en ir a conocer a Sirius, pero dado al reciente asesinato de su madre por unos mortifagos, su tío abuelo Edgar decidió mandar a su padre a España, y dado a que Sirius murió poco después, su tío Edgar convenció a su padre que continuara en el anonimato por un tiempo más), pero como era obvio, a su padre le entró la nostalgia de saber quién fue su padre y deseaba que sus hijos conocieron un poco más de sus raíces, por lo que decidió buscar a las personas (o persona) que pudiera ayudarlo. Tanto a Regulus como a sus hermanas le sorprendió que su padre haya decidió tomar aquella decisión, que para ellos, de un día para otro. Pero ante todo, decidieron apoyarlo. Pero quizás de aquella primera vez que los conoció, lo que más lo dejo sorprendido fue como los trataban todos. Parecía que los conocía de toda la vida. Nana Molly (que era como le gustaba llamar a la señora Weasley) lo trato como si fuese uno más de sus nietos –cosa que repitió más adelante con sus hermanas Itzayana y Agnes-, Harry, a pesar de que parecía algo receloso, trato a su padre como respeto y pasadas algunas horas como si fuese una persona que valía la pena mantener en su vida. Y algunos no dudaron en acentuar el parecido que su padre y él tenían con los Black ─sin olvidar lo feliz que se vio el cuadro de Phineas Nigellus al saber que aún quedaba línea masculina de los Black, y momentáneamente pareció tener la esperanza de que su apellido se continuara pasando, pero el encanto se le quito cuando se enteró tatara-tataratara-nieto se había casado se había casado con una muggle, que había adoptado a las dos sangre sucias de su mujer y que su único hijo era un mestizo. ¡Para eso el estúpido de mi tatara-tatara-nieto tuvo un hijo!-había exclamado Phineas Nigellus con desdén-¡Deshonra! ¡¿Cómo es siquiera posible?! ¡Casado con una muggle! ¡Un Black mestizo! ¡Qué barbaridad! Pero, ¿Qué más se podría esperar de un bastardo? Después de aquella tan "cariñosa" frase, su padre decidió mostrándole todo su cariño prendiendo un pequeño incendio en una de las orillas del cuadro, que rápidamente apago por petición de su madre─ ambos cabellos oscuros (aunque él suyo un poco más claro que el de su padre) los rasgos finos y aristocráticos, algo de arrogancia (más evidente en él que en su padre) etcétera. Aunque Regulus siempre pensaba que su padre parecía más Black que él. Los rasgos de su padre indudablemente eran más aristócratas que los suyos, sus ojos eran oscuros y era bastante alto y delgado; él por otro lado tenía el cuerpo un poco más musculosos, los ojos de una rara tonalidad de gris y no se podía dudar que era hijo de su madre, dado que había heredado rasgos propios de la familia de ella. Sin embargo, todos insistían que se parecía a Sirius. Él no lo creía. Cuando se lo decían él siempre exclamaba un: "¡Enserio!" Pero lo que si creía era que todos los Weasley se parecía en aunque sea un rasgo. Era muy observador, y el primer día que se vieron junto con los siguientes los analizo a todos. Busco algo que dijera que eran familia. Aparte de que Rose, Hugo, Lily, Dominique y Molly II indudablemente había heredado las pecas, palidez y cabello rojo de los Weasley, por lo que encontraba ahí la señal de que eran familia. Pero, ¿y los demás? Louis y Fred II tenían la misma barbilla. Victoire y Lucy el mismo corte de cara y nariz. Albus y James a primera vista parecían ser más Potter que Weasley, pero él vio que ambos el primo compartía la nariz con Louis y que el segundo tenía los pequeños ojos de color marrones de su madre, hermana y abuela, rasgo que compartía con Lucy. Y Roxanne, aunque también se podría decir que no heredo nada físico de los Weasley, compartía la barbilla y corte de cara con Rose. Los rasgos de los primos variaban tanto, pero sin duda, había hasta un pequeño detalle en su físico que podrían compartir con los demás. Si aún existían más, Regulus ya no los noto. Se había acoplado tanto en la familia que no le vio tanta importancia a juzgar algo tan inservible como el parecido físico.

─ ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!- el grito de Louis lo saco de sus pensamientos.

De pronto vio que Dominique se acercaba a ellos con el baúl siguiéndola, y con mucha ceniza en la ropa y una cara de pocos amigos.

─ ¡Me perdí!-se excusó casi gritando- No sé qué jodida palabra dije mal que provoco que terminara en la chimenea de un castillo de Escocia.

─ ¡Dominique, el lenguaje!-la regaño Fleur alarmada.

Dominique parecía que iba a decir algo, pero sólo bufó e hizo un ademán de quitarle importancia.

─ Es inútil seguir en el Atrio-gruñó- Vamos a terminar con esto-agregó caminando hacia uno de los ascensores y murmurando algo sobre la estupidez de que sólo la Red Flu del Ministerio está conectada a Ministerio Estadounidense.

Regulus oyó que alguien lanzaba un suspiro triste y no tardó en darse cuenta que la persona que lo hizo era Fleur. Deseó sentir lastima por ella, pero le era imposible. No sabía porque, pero así era: no sentía lastima de ella. Por lo menos no en la misma intensidad que la sentiría con cualquier otra persona. Conocía los hechos de porque Dominique eran tan mala con su madre y en ocasiones creía que se lo tenía merecido. ¿Qué clase de madre manda a su hija a dos años de infierno a un colegio con un montón de Barbies? Y, ¿qué clase de madre no cree en ella cuando le dice la forma en que la tratan? Al parecer, Fleur entraba en esa lista de madres. Una parte de él, la más pequeña, la justificaba diciendo que ella no creyó que fuese así simplemente porque todos conocía lo dramática que era Dominique, era un reina del drama sin lugar a dudas, pero también, la otra parte de él, y la más grande, sabía que ella era incapaz de mentir con algo como eso. Y la más parte sabía que en parte era culpa de Dominique ya que tardó mucho en hablar. En decírselo a otro persona que no fuese sólo su madre. Ella odiaba que la vieran débil y por eso resistió tanto. Tuvo que decírselo a Louis para que se tomaran cartas en el asunto. Y a pesar de saber que ambas tuvieron la culpa, culpaba más a Fleur. ¿Por qué? su pregunta nunca había tenido respuesta.

─ Tranquila-musitó Bill haciendo que su esposa avanzara. Regulus observó con detenimiento los movimientos de ellos. – Estar lejos la hará cambiar. La hará pensar.

─ Si, papá tiene razón-convino Victoire regalándole una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora a su madre.

Regulus se sintió raro en esa escena familiar, por lo que comenzó a ir al ascensor, pisándole fuertemente los talones a Louis, quien corría para alcanzar a su hermana.

Poco antes de alejarse lo suficiente como para no oírlos, escucho Fleur decía con su suave acento francés:

─ Espero que cambie.

* * *

Louis estaba bastante enojado con Dominique. Y en cuanto la alcanzó, no dudo en hacérselo ver entre susurros lo suficientemente fuertes para que ella los escuchara:

─ No debiste ser tan ruda con mamá-le espetó por lo bajo

─ Si viniste a regañarme, da vuelta-gruño Dominique sin quitar su cara de pocos amigos- no he tenido unos buenos minutos.

─ Na…

─ ¡Tú no terminaste en un castillo escoses con un barrigón que pensaba que era su regalo de cumpleaños! ¡Parezco dama de compañía, Louis!

─ ¡Por supuesto que no!-se apresuró a decir con mucha convicción.

─ Entonces, hazme el favor de callarte. Sé que no debía de hablarle así a mamá, pero no estaba de humor.-resoplo- prometo disculparme luego con ella-dijo entrando al ascensor.

─ Nique…

─ Lo hare-aseguró Dominique tratando de poner el baúl atrás para que no molestar a nadie. Louis puso el suyo encima del de ella y ahí sí fue cuando un señor moreno de cara melancólica los fulmino con la mirada. por accidente lo habían golpeado.-Siempre lo hago-agregó Dominique en voz muy baja.

Louis iba a preguntar porque bajo tanto el volumen de su voz, pero la respuesta llegó cuando vio a Regulus entrar al ascensor. Obviamente no quería que el escuchara su conversación. Lo cual Louis creía tonto. Dado a la manera que ya habían intimado anteriormente, ¿de verdad su hermana tenía mucho inconveniente en que escuchara una plática cuyos detalles base conocía? Definitivamente Ted tenía razón. Las mujeres –más que nada las Weasley- eran muy difícil de entender.

* * *

Unos pocos segundos después sus padres, Victoire y Ted entraron al ascensor. Miro a sui madre, y no pudo evitar observar que los ojos de su madre estaban enrojecidos por aguantar las lágrimas. A diferencia de Regulus, el si sentía pena por su madre y cada que tenía oportunidad trataba de hacer que su hermana entrara en razón. Pero Dominique era tan orgullosa… esperaba que estar lejos le ayude a que su esfuerzos porque su hermana y su madre tengan una buena relación tengan mejores resultados.

De repente el ascensor dio un fuerte tirón hacia un lado y se tropezó con el señor moreno de rostro melancólico. Sonrió con disculpa, pero el señor lo fulmino con la mirada y lo llamo: "mocoso" por lo bajo. Bufó. Que lindos minutos le quedaban en Londres. Los mejores de su vida.

Antes de llegar a su planta el ascensor se detuvo una vez en el cuarto piso, en el cual el señor moreno de rostro melancólico bajo. A Louis le sorprendió que el hombre trabajara en ese piso. Si a él le hubiera preguntado hubiera dicho que tenía toda la pinta de ser un inefable.

De otro tirón (uno que provoco que chocaran uno contra otros) el ascensor se detuvo en el sexto piso y una voz de mujer lleno el ascensor con su voz monótona:

─ Sexto piso: Departamento de Transporte Mágico- dijo la voz de mujer y si continuó hablando ninguno lo supo. Salieron rápidamente (Bill ayudo a Louis con su baúl) y se dirigieron con pasa rápido a Autoridad de Red Flu.

La oficina no era por lo menos del tamaño de 1 salón y medio de Hogwarts. Las paredes eran de madera oscura y el suelo de piedra barnizada. 5 escritorios estaban esparcidos en las esquinas y éstos tenían un montón de pergaminos arrugados, con tinta derramada o tachones sobre ellos. La oficina era como cualquier otra y no parecía haber más que una chimenea en el fondo y ésta no parecía distintas a las del Atrio.

─ Ésta es la oficina- dijo Harry cuando notó que sus sobrinos veían con escepticismo el lugar.

Como 15 minutos antes sus hijos y Roxy también habían visto la oficina del mismo modo y Hermione no tardó en explicarle que la chimenea por donde se irían Dominique y Louis estaba en una habitación contigua. Cosa que él repitió poco después a los recién llegados.

─ Oh-dijo Victoire- entonces, ¿detrás de aquella puerta negra esta la chimenea por la cual se irán mis hermano?-pregunto señalando una puerta de color negro que estaba detrás de Ginny y Hermione que hablaban animadamente en voz baja.

Victoire miro a Ted y a Regulus con una mirada que decía: ¿Ustedes sabían esto? éstos solo atinaron en encogerse de hombros con sonrisas inocentes. Por supuesto que lo sabía, trabajaban en el ministerio (aunque Ted no llevaba más de un año trabajando como auror) y ya conocían varios de los movimientos de él. Por lo menos los más básicos, pensaron.

─ ¿Y lo que está detrás de esta chimenea es más interesante que esta oficina?-preguntó Roxy con voz aburrida.

─ ¿O sólo hay un chimenea del tamaño de cualquier otra?-agregó Lily tratando de reprimir una risita.

─ Se los diría con mucho gusto-comenzó a decir Regulus con voz cariñosa. De todas las Weasley eran a Lily y a Roxy a las que más quería- pero no quisiera arruinarles la sorpresa.

─ Entonces, ¿no hay nada más que una pequeña chimenea con polvos de Red Flu?-musitó Albus y Regulus sólo le guiño un ojo.

**Es eso,** pensó Albus.

─ ¿Y Percy?-preguntó Bill

─ Estaba en una junta muy importante-respondió una señora Weasley igual de regordeta, bajita y con rostro amable, sólo que con más arrugas acarreando su rostro y su cabello rojo estaba cada vez más claro por la vejez. Se dirigió hacia Louis y puso sus manos en sus cachetes- No puedo creer que se van-exclamó- son tan pequeños-se lamentó. Y rápidamente aparto sus manos de Louis y las dirigió a las mejillas de Dominique- ¡Están seguros de esto mis niños!

─ Si-dijeron Louis y Dominique. Ésta última con voz un poco rara por la presión en sus mejillas.

─ Molly creo que los chicos ya se cansaron de decir que estaban seguros de irse-musitó el señor Weasley cuyo poco cabello que le quedaba estaba casi completamente cano. Sólo algunos pedazos estaban de un color anaranjado claro.

Cuando esté se dirigía a abrazar a sus nietos, un hombre de piel centrina, bajo y con ceño fruncido abrió la puerta.

Hermione y Ginny dejaron de hablar y dieron un salto de susto.

─ ¡Por Merlín! ¿quieres matarnos, Peth?-espetó Hermione.

─ No. sólo avisarles que debe tomar ahora la chimenea. El Ministerio Estadounidense va a desconectar la Red en menos de 3 minutos.-dijo Peth con el cejo fruncido.

─ ¿Qué esperan niño?-dijo Molly apresuradamente. Empujo a Louis y a Dominique hacia la puerta y antes de que pudieran decir algo ya había cruzado la puerta.

─ Wow-musitó Albus- eso sí que es una chimenea-exclamo al entrar y ver que lo único que estaba en la habitación eran una chimenea con el triple del tamaño de una normal, de piedra y que en toda su estructura tenía sellos que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. albis creyó reconocer el del Ministerio.

─ Es más grande lo que rec…-comenzó a decir Bill, pero Peth lo interrumpió.

─ Sí, sí, sí. Es muy grande. ¡No importa! ¡deben de meterse ya! ¡Despídanse chiquillos rápido!

Las mujeres fulminaron al pequeño hombre, pero le hicieron caso. Dominique y Louis comenzaron a abrazar a su familia y a susurrarse palabras de despedida. Dominique no se despidió de Regulus con un abrazo, sino con un frio apretón de mano y las palabras de: "me encantara estar un año sin ti" Regulus sólo rio.

─ ¡Metense los dos, ahora!-grito Peth cuando Louis le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a Roxy.

─ ¿Los dos?-pregunto Ginny.- ¿No eso es peligroso?

─ No-aseguró Peth y volvió a decirles que se metieran- mandare el equipaje aparte-dijo cuándo Dominique y Louis se metieron.

─ ¿Y los polvos?-preguntó Louis.

─ Aquí-dijo Peth sacando polvos Flu de una maceta.

Los chicos alargaron la mano para tomarlos, pero Peth ya había gritado algo que no llegaron escuchar y ya había lanzado los polvos con fuera adentro de la chimenea. Un segundo después desaparecieron en una llamarada verde.


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

Después de que Dominique y Louis se fueran por la gran chimenea que estaba oculta tras una puerta oscura del Departamento de Transporte Mágico (al parecer, la oficina en la que entraron primero era un especie de lobby y las demás oficinas del departamento estaban tras puertas ocultas en las paredes) los días pasaron más rápido de lo que los miembros más jóvenes de la familia Weasley (todos menos Victoire continuaban en la escuela, unos más prontos a terminar que otros) deseaban. El primero de septiembre llego tan rápido que esa misma mañana no dejaron de quejarse de lo temprano que era y que necesitaban más días de vacaciones (esas quejas provenían más que nada de Hugo, James y Roxy), pero ninguno de sus padres aceptaron las quejas. Un día antes de entrar a Hogwarts todos los primos se regresaron a sus casas para que el día siguiente sus padres pudieran llevarlos al andé despedirse de ellos.

Las personas en la calle disfrutaban estar sin las chamarras y sintiendo la pequeña brisa polar en sus brazos. El otoño apenas estaba llegando y llegaba con un clima de luz dorada y vientos suaves y frescos que eran dignos de disfrutar en la piel.

Se notaba fácilmente de todos los peatones que entraban, salían o pasaban por King's Cross, quienes eran o no eran magos. Los muggles pasaban a su tiempo, y sólo uno que otro parecía correr para alcanzar algún tren que lo llevara al trabajo o a una cita importante. Los magos, por otro lado, corrían lo más que podían con los carritos coronadas por las jaulas de las lechuzas ululando, o las ratas, sapos o gatos chillando indignados por estar en una jaula cuando sus dueños siempre los dejaban estar a sus anchas donde ellos quisiera. Faltaban como 15 minutos para que el expreso a Hogwarts saliera y todos los jóvenes magos y sus familias estaban apurados por cruzar el andén sin que ningún muggle los viera.

Harry Potter miró a todos lados. Algunas personas lo miraban con curiosidad y no podía culparlos. 3 carritos con grandes baúles, jaulas con lechuzas ululando indignas y 3 adolescentes que se veían desesperados y que veían a cada cierto tiempo sus relojes no era algo que se viera siempre… aunque ya deberían de estar acostumbrados, pensó Harry, escenas como la de su familia debían repetirse con cualquier otra todos los años, en el primer día de septiembre.

─ Muy bien-musitó Harry cuando vio que la pista estaba casi desierta- Pasa rápido, James.

James asintió. Tomo con fuerza su carrito y se echó a correr. Un segundo después desapareció.

Harry esperó un minuto y luego le señalo a Albus que hiciera lo mismo que James. Con Lily espero un poco más. Un gran grupo de personas pasaron a su lado, y se esfumaron completamente después de 3 minutos. Lily corrió hacia la pared antes de que su padre se lo dijera y desapareció. Harry sólo suspiró y junto con Ginny entraron al andén.

─ ¡Ya dije, Hugo!-escucharon que gritaba Hermione al segundo que habían llegado al andén 9 ¾.

Aún con el humo llenando todo el lugar eran capaces de ver el enmarañado cabello de Hermione.

─ Pero, mamá…-se quejó Hugo. Lily, Albus, su hermana, y James estaban aún lado de él, haciendo un medio circulo alrededor de los dos únicos adultos que estaban cerca de ellos.

Hugo hizo un ademán de hablar, pero cerró rápidamente la boca al ver la mirada severa de su madre.

─ Si no mejoras en Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se acabó el quidditch. Ya le mande una lechuza a Neville diciéndole que te saque de equipo si no se ve un avance en ésas materias. ¡Tus últimos ensayos los entregaste con dibujos tuyos en escoba! Y ninguno de tus profesores, aparte de Hagrid, Neville y el profesor Flitwick, le parece divertido tener trabajos tuyos con escobas volando entre los párrafos.

De la garganta de Hugo salió algo parecido a una combinación de gemido y chillido lastimero.

A su lado, Lily y Rose rieron suavemente.

Hugo rápidamente las fulminó con la mirada.

─ ¿Se les pegaron las sabanas?-preguntó Ron cuando vio que su hermana y su mejor amigo se acercaban a paso tranquilo. Algo raro, considerando que en pocos minutos salía el expreso.

─ A James-corrigió Ginny mirando a su hijo mayor, que sin inmutarse, estaba tallándose los ojos y bostezando sin la menor pena.- Tuve que hacerlo flotar hasta el techo para que se despertara.

─ Sí…-afirmó James sin dejar de tallarse los ojos- A Albus lo despertaste con un _aguamenti, _pero a tu hijo mayor tenías que ocasionarle un infarto haciéndolo flotar a 3 metros de su cama y dejándolo caer de golpe-se quejó.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si con el golpe se hubiera roto la cama?

─ Con un _reparo, _se soluciona.-dijo Ginny sin darle la menor importancia a la queja de su hijo mayor.

James la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

─ ¿Y si me hubiera roto el cuello?

─ ¿De verdad crees que soy tan descuidado como para no fijarme con que fuerza te hago caer?-preguntó Ginny ofendida

─ Quién sabe-respondió James para después recibir una mirada fulminante de ella.

─ Nosotros ya subiremos al tren-avisó Rose; señalando a Albus y luego a ella misma- El expreso está por salir.

─ Nos vemos en navidad-dijo Hermione cuando su hija (cuyo alborotado cabello había heredado de ella) mayor le dio un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo. Rose hizo lo mismo con su padre.-Nos vemos en navidad.-agregó rápidamente y se marchó.

─ No quiero otra queja de Neville, Albus-advirtió con voz suave, Ginny, a su hijo- No puedes tratar de resolver los problemas de todos.

─ Shepard se mantiene tranquilo, yo me mantendré tranquilo-graznó Albus apretando la mandíbula.

Michel Shepard era un alumno de 6 de Ravenclaw que, a pesar de estar en una casa reservada para los listos, lo que usaba más, sin duda, no era el cerebro. Shepard gustaba de burlarse de los más pequeños o de aquellos que no hacia sus hechizos o pociones al primer intento, siendo que él tardaba como mínimo dos intentos en poder hacer una poción que no tuviera el olor del jugo fétido o la consistencia del lodo (está consistencia era la mejor que lograba) y Albus, a pesar de ser prefecto, o de las palabras de Rose y Scorpius, jamás se detenía para ponerlo en su lugar. Sus padres no conocían bien la razón del odio entre él y Shepard, pero entendían que debía de ser algo bastante fuerte como para que se hechizaran cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos o hayan llegado, más de una vez, a la pelea muggle.

─ Albus-dijo Harry con un tono de advertencia.

Albus suspiró.

─ Hare todo lo que este en mis manos-aseguró y terminó de despedirse de sus padres, y después siguió, lo más rápido que el baúl le dejaba, a Rose al expreso.

Ron gruño.

─ Estúpido, Malfoy-gruño al ver que su hija y sobrino se encontraban con Scorpius a la entrada del expreso y sin importarles que pudiera verlos, Rose saludo con un beso en los labios al hijo de Draco- Cómo se atreve a besar a mi princesa.

─ Madura, Ron-dijo Ginny rodando los ojos. Hizo ademán de volver a hablar, pero un chillido de Fred la interrumpió.

─ Tío Ron, tía Ginny, tía Hermione y tío Harry, hola que gustos verlos después de…-hizo un mueca pensativa y golpeo su índice con su barbilla rápidamente-14 horas-farfulló.- pero si no les molesta, puedo llevarme a James. ¡Ian ya está apartando nuestro lugar y tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

─ ¿Y es tan importante qué no puede esperar?-preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido

─ ¡SI!-gritó Fred y tomo el brazo de James, jalándolo suavemente.- ¡Vamos!

─ ¡Nos vemos en navidad!-dijo James soltándose de Fred y besando a su madre y a Hermione en la mejilla y dándole rápidas palmadas en los hombros a Harry y Ron.

Después James siguió a Fred, quien ya se había ido corriendo con su carrito, y se perdió entre el humo y la gente.

─ ¿Qué rayos les pasa?-pregunto Ron, pero su pregunta no fue contestada y si alguien pensaba hacerlo, se les olvido en cuento Lily dijo que también ella debía subir al tren-¿Y dónde rayos esta Hugo?

─ Laura me está haciendo señas desde la entrada-explicó poniéndose de puntillas y saludando a alguien con la mano.- Y Hugo está con ella-agregó entrecerrando los ojos.- Y se llevó mi equipaje-continuó con alivio.

─ ¿Se fue?-repitió Hermione lentamente. Frunció el cejo- ¡Sin despedirse! ¿Qué le pasa a ese niño?

─ No sabe que las despedidas son algo importante-farfulló Lily sin darle importancia.- Ya me tengo que ir-avisó cuando el silbato de expreso volvió a sonar.

Lily sonrió.

─ Nos vemos en navidad-dijo y, a diferencia de James, se despidió de sus padres y tíos de un forma más tranquila.-Suéltame, papá-rio cuando Harry no quiso dejar de abrazarla.

─ Ya está bien-dijo con una semi sonrisa.

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Lily y dejo que se fuera. La larga coleta roja de Lily chocaba contra su espalda a cada paso.

De pronto sonó el silbato del tren.

─ Ya deberías estar acostumbrado-dijo Harry negando suavemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de estar embobado por el expreso y regresando al tema anterior-, va a comer a tu casa 1 vez por semana desde que están juntos.

─ Y haz comido con Draco por lo menos 10 veces en el último verano.

Ron gruñó.

─ Las peores comidas de mi vida-espetó éste con dientes apretados- Y las más frías. ¡Ni hablábamos! Sólo nos limitábamos a fulminarnos con la mirada.

─ No sé atacaron-agregó Hermione mirando a sus amigos- eso ya es una ganancia para Astoria, los chicos y para mí.

Ron gruñó con más ímpetu y refunfuñó por lo bajo algo que se oía a: "lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras quitado mi varita"

Ginny rodo los ojos, y se volvió.

─ El expreso se marcha-avisó y todos, junto con los padres alrededor, vieron como el expreso comenzaba a avanzar primero lento y después un poco más rápido recorriendo las vías como si fuese una gran serpiente de color escarlata.

─ Hum…. Ellos aún no lo saben que varias escuelas extranjeras pasaran las vacaciones en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?-inquirió Ginny en voz alta.

─ Quedamos en no decírselos... ¿A poco creías que se lo diríamos a Rose y a Hugo?-preguntó Hermione un poco ofendida.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y le dio una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Obviamente lo creía, pero la respuesta de Hermione (y el comentario de Rose) veía que no era así.

* * *

James siguió a Fred por los pasillos -al mismo tiempo que su baúl lo seguía a él- del tren buscando el compartimiento donde Ian, uno de sus mejores amigos, estaba apartándoles el lugar.

Segundos antes, cuando por fin pudo alcanzar a Fred, le pregunto porque se veía tan eufórico cuando fue por él (y no era que no se alegra, todo lo contrario, faltaba muy poco tiempo para que el expreso saliera y no encontraba el momento para hablar y decirles a sus padres que ya se iba), pero su primo se limitó en responder:

─ Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al compartimiento.

James rodó los ojos. No era nada importante, estaba seguro. Debía ser alguna estupidez que su primo tenía con Ian.

De pronto oyó unas risas provenientes del compartimiento que acaban de pasar y estaba seguro que a las risas le acompaño el nombre "Albus".

Regresaron sus pasos y se fijó por el vidrio de la puerta quien estaba en el compartimiento. 4 chicos, entre ellos Lily y Hugo, reían y hablaban rápidamente. Lily jugaba con su cabello mientras veía al segundo chico cuyo cabello negro azulado brillaba con ímpetu.

Frunció el ceño.

─ … Albus y esa chica no servirá-alcanzó a oír que decía Lily cuando abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

El ruido la hizo callar y los cuatro jóvenes (ninguno mayor de 15 años) volvieron a él la cabeza sorprendidos.

─ ¿Qué quieres, idiota?-preguntó Lily con cara de pocos amigos. No estaba feliz de que su hermano haya interrumpido la plática que tenía con sus amigos, eso era obvio.

─ Nada. Sólo me pareció divertido abrir la puerta y quedarme parado como baboso viéndolos- se burló con los brazos cruzados. Su baúl comenzó a darle suaves embestidas en las pantorrillas, pero lo ignoro.

─ ¡Largo!-grito Lily

─ Por favor, dime que no estás dándole falsas esperanzas a la pobre de Laura-pidió James señalando a la joven amiga de Lily.

Laura Santiago–que se había cohibido en su lugar cuando James la señalo- era un año mayor que Lily y Hugo (cuando llego su carta de Hogwarts, ella y sus padres estaban muy ocupados en Liverpool cuidando a su abuela por lo que no sus padre prefirieron dejar que no entrara ese año para que pudiera estar con su abuela los últimos meses de vida que le quedaban. Ella era una bruja hija de muggles.), era un poco más baja que Hugo, sus ojos grandes y expresivos eran plateados, como la plata fundida, y su piel era dorada y su cabello tenía una tonalidad roja un tanto peculiar: era un rojo muy oscuro, como mucha sangre junta, que comenzaba a hacerse claro antes de llegar a la parte inferior. Sus señas físicas eran un tanto peculiares, sin embargo, eso sólo le daba un lustre de belleza exótica poco común. James estaba seguro que nunca había conocido a una pelirroja (natural) que su piel no fuese pálida y que sus ojos no fuesen pequeños como almendras.

Laura una vez les comentó que había pelirrojas cuya piel era más morena que las de otras (como era el caso de la suya) y que posiblemente esas pelirrojas eran mucho más comunes que las de piel pálida, pero que no se veían muy seguido por un tonto estándar de belleza. Una pelirroja cuya piel no era blanca como la leche no era considerada bonita para los medios de comunicación muggles o, siendo una opción muy viable, las sociedades estaban tan acostumbradas a las otras pelirrojas que ver a una con piel morena seria casi una herejía (esa fue la palabra que ella uso). La mayoría recurría a tintes en cuanto tuviera la edad suficiente para saber usarlos. Al contrario de ellas, Laura llevaba su piel dorada y su cabello rojo oscuro con mucho orgullo. Aunque eso le causo problemas con una de sus tías una vez cuando le dijo que ser pelirroja sólo era indicado para las niñas "blancas".

En lo personal, a James le gustaba. Le gustaba las personas que estaban dispuestas a ir contra toda corriente (sea mágica o muggle) para marcar la diferencia.

─ Yo creo que aún tienes una muy buena oportunidad-comentó el chico de cabello azulado y Lily lo volteó a ver con ojos dulces.

James rodó los ojos.

─ Nadie pidió tu opinión, Fine- espetó James.

Lily, quien se imaginó que el hecho de ilusionar a su amiga con Albus era lo último que le importa a su hermano, se levantó hecha una furia y se dirigió a la puerta.

─ No tienes derecho a callar a Lincoln-gruño Lily- ¡Este no es el campo de quidditch!-grito y le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

─ Que adorable hermanita tengo-dijo James con sarcasmo.

Se alejó del compartimiento y se fue a buscar a Fred. No tuvo que caminar mucho ya que Fred lo esperaba al final de pasillo.

─ ¿Fine?-preguntó con una sonrisita.

─ Es un estúpido-respondió y continúa caminando. Fred lo siguió- ¿Dónde está nuestro compartimiento?

─ Ahí-dijo señalando el compartimiento que estaba medio metro de ellos.

─ ¿Cuántas?-preguntó un chico cuya piel color bronce brillaba como si estuviera echa de pequeños diamantes gracias a la intervención del sol. El cabello del muchacho era color carbón y sus ojos de un pequeño, rasgado y brillante color ámbar (característica heredada de su madre que era japonesa).

─ 9.-respondió Fred con una sonrisa de: "supérame"- ¿Cuántos?

─ ¡14!-exclamó el chico victorioso. Sonrió mostrando unos colmillos bastantes puntiagudos. Aquella característica le daba un aire de depredador que al muchacho le encantaba, ya que sus rasgos delicados siempre le daba la imagen de sr alguien que no rompía ni un plato- ¡Te supere, Weasley!-dijo levantándose de un salto y comenzando a bailar de alegría.

─ ¡Cierra el pico, Ian!

James rodo los ojos una vez más. Antes de terminar su sexto curso, cuando estaban en el la sala común de Gryffindor (Ian era Hufflepuff, pero casi siempre estaba en la sala común de ellos) haciendo un ensayo de 25 centímetros sobre las diferencias que existen entre un animago y una persona que es transformada en animal, y como se puede diferenciar el uno del otro, sus amigos estaban hablando sobre quien de los dos era más atractivo (James se hizo oídos sordos la mayor parte de la conversación de sus amigos. No era la primera vez que Ian y Fred peleaban por lo mismo) y no supo en que momento ellos habían hecho una estúpida y denigrante (en más de una sentido) apuesta sobre quien se acostaba con más personas al finalizar el verano.

Por supuesto, no importaron sus intentos de disuadirlos de la apuesta, ellos siguieron adelante.

─ De seguro fuiste a un estúpido bar gay muggle. Tú mismo dijiste que son buenos para tener sexo fácil y rápido.-dijo Fred sentándose alado de James.- Y aun así, no me creo que hayas estado con 14. ¡Tu familia es más numerosa que la nuestra, ni con la bendición de Merlín podrías haber tenido tiempo!

─ Cuando se tiene ganas se busca la forma de quitárselas-musitó Ian victorioso y después volvió a sentarse.- Y, ¿de qué te quejas? Bien sabes que soy una ramera gay.

─ Por supuesto que lo sé-refunfuñó Fred por lo bajo y siguió refunfuñando cosas ilegibles por varios minutos.

Ian Matheson sólo rio con los labios apretados y saco una rana de chocolate de su mochila.

─ Ron Weasley-leyó Ian en el cromo- Su tío es uno de los cromos que más me salen-le dijo con una mueca- Está bien que sea guapo y eso, pero ya lo tengo como 13 veces.

Ian bufó y mordió con fuerza la cabeza de la rana de chocolate. Se chupo uno de los colmillos para quitarse el chocolate que quedo en él.

─ Pareces un vampiro haciendo eso-comentó Fred con una mueca- Si no fuera que andas a la luz del sol y comes diría que eres un vampiro. Aunque-agregó con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada- Eres el Conde Chúpala.

─ Fred eres de las personas más ingeniosas que conozco. ¡Por ti Slughorn decidió tomarse una año sabático! Pero, ¿de verdad no puedes ponerme un mejor sobrenombre? ¿Andas perdiendo tu toque, hermano?

─ ¡Por supuesto que no!-grito Fred ofendido- Sólo que soy incapaz de… yo…

─ Eres incapaz de hacer una broma contra un gay-continuó James- Jamás has hecho una broma contra uno.

─ Ni la hare-aseguró Fred- eso sería como insultar a mi mejor amigo.

─ Oh, yo también te quiero Freddy-dijo Ian fingiendo sollozar.

James y Fred supieron que Ian era hay en su 5 año. Aunque el muchacho sabía de su preferencia desde 3 año cuando termino besándose con un jugador de quidditch de Slytherin (hasta ahora no ha querido decirles quien era). Ellos lo descubrieron, no porque Ian quería, sino porque estaba besándose con Carl Hale en el escobero y, en aquel momento, no sabían si su amigo estaba aliviado o no por haber sido ellos y no Filch quien hubiera abierto el escobero. Después de haberlos descubierto, Ian salió corriendo y tardaron 1 semana en poder hablar con él y dejarle claro (casi a gritos) que a ellos no le importaba que fuese homosexual. James y Fred recuerdan aquel día como el primero que vieron llorar a su amigo y, con lágrimas corriendo a mares, les confesaba que temía decir que era gay por miedo a como su padre (era un maldito neandertal que no le gustaba que las cosas no fuesen de su modo y que traía a su hijo y esposa limitados con una barra de hierro) lo tomaría, si ellos lo tomarían bien o como todo lo vería todo el Colegio. Ellos decidieron guardar el secreto, a pesar de que no estaban de acuerdo que se ocultara, y rectificaron una y mil veces su apoyo. Sin embargo, aquellas mismas vacaciones de su 5 año los padres de Ian lo habían descubierto teniendo relaciones con Carl Hale y las cosas no terminaron muy bien. Ian terminó pasando el resto de las vacaciones con los Potter porque si padre no podía ni verlo y su madre no había encontrado la forma de ir a verlo. Por supuesto, sólo tuvieron que decirle a Ginny Potter todos los detalles para que se enojara y, sin poder evitarlo, fuera a buscar a los padres de Ian. Ninguno de los 3 amigos sabía bien como estuvieron las cosas, no sabían que le dijo la mamá de James a los padres de Ian, o si ella evito lanzarle una maldición al padre de Ian (dado a que se enteró que los golpes con los que Ian llegó al ir a Grimmauld Place fueron hechos por su propio padre) pero lo que si sabía fue que las palabras de su madre fueron lo suficiente fuerte para hacer que la madre de Ian decidiera dejar a su padre y comprara un pequeño departamento para los dos en Liverpool.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a James que el pequeño niño gordito con rasgos delicados cuyos ojos siempre viajaban a las largas piernas de las niñas de grados superiores era gay, él sin dudarlo le hubiera dicho a aquella persona que dejara de fumar mandrágoras. Siempre le pareció que Ian sería un mujeriego y años después resultó ser lo contrario: un hombreriego.

─ Límpiate las lágrimas falsas, ¿quieres?-pidió Fred.- Mejor dinos que era lo importante que querías decirnos.

─ ¿acaso hay algo importante que quería decirnos?-pregunto James sorprendido-Yo creía que lo único importante para ustedes dos era esa estúpida apuesta.

─ ¡No es estúpida!-dijeron Fred y Ian al mismo tiempo.

─ Es para probar quién de nosotros es más atractivo-continuó Ian

─ ¿Y?-exclamó James- ¡No importa! Tú eres atractivo para las mujeres y tú-dijo señalando a Ian-para los hombres. No hay sentido ver quien es más atractivo sin no andan cazando a la misma especie.

─ Pero eso no nos dice quién de nosotros tiene más facilidad para conseguir polvos. Cosa que yo gane, por cierto.

─ ¡Porque eres una ramera y las rameras exudan sexo fácil!

Ian saco a la velocidad de la luz su libro de _Transformaciones nivel superior _y se lo lanzó con fuerza a Fred.

─ ¡Auch!-se quejó Fred cuando el libro le dio un golpe seco en el pecho.

─ ¿Cómo dirían los muggles?-se preguntó Ian- así… ¡Anotación!

Fred le gruño.

─ Sólo no te la devuelvo porque si te dejo inconsciente tardaría más horas en saber aquella importante noticia que nos contaste en tus cartas.

─ Te contó, porque la última lechuza que recibí de Ian fue donde me contaba que su tía Tessa tuvo problemas por tratar de convertir a un bulldog en un perro mágico.

─ O sí, te iba a mandar una diciéndote que mi trataba de sobornar a mi tío para que me dijera porque estaba investigando tanto sobre las escuelas mágicas del mundo… Supongo que si te la mande, debió anexarse con la de Fred sin darme cuenta.

─ ¿Y?-preguntó Fred impaciente.

─ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que lo conseguí?-preguntó Ian con una ceja alzada

─ ¡Porque eres tú! ¡Vamos mi reina, quiero un buen chisme!

Ian sonrió.

─ Muy bien. Aun no estoy seguro, yo mismo lo deduje por los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa de la estancia…

─ ¡Al punto, Matheson!

─ ¡que impaciente!-se quejó Ian- El punto es que estoy un 89 % seguro que el Ministerio anda planeando intercambios estudiantiles para fortalecer los lazos de cooperaciones entre los distintos Ministerios de Magia.

─ Eso ya lo sabíamos-interrumpió James que cualquiera hubiera notado que no estaba muy interesado en la conversación- Dominique y Louis fueron a uno…

─ Pero no saben que quizás algunos alumnos y maestros de las escuelas vayan a pasar una temporada en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

─ ¡¿Qué?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo James y Fred.

Ian sonrió mostrando con más ímpetu sus puntiagudos colmillos.

─ Como les digo sólo es una suposición. Y si fuera verdadera, no le veo lo grandioso a que maestros y alumnos vengan una temporada, ni que fueran a hacer otra cosa más importante que pasear por los pasillos.

─ ¡Pero Traerán a chicas y chicos lindos!-chilló Fred

─ Sí, eso es verdad.

─ Eso significa que tal vez Dominique y Louis regresen a Hogwarts-preguntó James

─ Quién sabe-respondió Ian- no lo creo. ¿Para qué traer a los que se fueron? Lo veo como una estupidez y pérdida de tiempo. Y que Hogwarts reciba a profesores y alumnos de otras escuelas, cuando este año tendremos a muchos alumnos de intercambio, es una verdadera idiotez. Si es verdad, ¿qué rayos estará cruzando en la cabeza del Ministerio y de McGonagall?

Fred y James sólo se encogieron de hombres. Debían admitir que Ian tenía razón. No tenía sentido hacer intercambios con otras escuelas mágicas, si al final los volverán a recibir.

McGonagall y el Ministerio debían estar chafeando ya.


	8. Chapter 8

**7**

─ ¡Los de primero por aquí!- oyeron Fred, Ian y James que gritaba Hagrid minutos después de que bajaron del tren.

Las siguientes horas después de llegar a la conclusión de que había algo raro en la administración de los intercambios, pasaron de una forma muy amena. Hablaron de las cosas que hicieron en las vacaciones y no pudieron contarse por carta (la apuesta entre Ian y Fred salió a relucir por lo menos 20 veces, de las cuales 2 fueron quejas hacia James que no quiso entrar en ella, aun cuando Fred le insistió por semanas a que entrara) ya terminar de pulir las bromas que le harían a los profesores, sobretodo el nuevo instructor de pociones.

─ Peeves estará encantado de ayudarnos-declaró Ian saliendo de la estación de Hogsmeade y caminando junto a sus amigos hacia los carruajes jalados por thestral.

A lo lejos varios alumnos se aglomeraban entorno a uno para poder irse ya, y fueron capaces de ver que algunos ponían muecas al ver que no cupieron en algunos.

Por un microsegundo, los labios de Ian formaron una mueca. Él era parte del pequeño porcentaje de alumnos que podía ver a los thestral: una rara clase de cabellos alados cuyo cuerpo negro y esquelético, rasgos reptilianos, grandes alas de murciélago y ojos parecidos a grandes canicas blancas le daban pavor. Aunque su pavor no tenía nada que ver con la vieja historia de que si uno ve a un thestral seguramente morirá (creer en eso es como creer que si vez un Grimm morirás a los pocos días), sino lo desagradable que le era pensar que podía verlos gracias a que vio morir a uno de sus tíos por ingerir una poción caducada.

─ Te tiene un gran respeto-continuó Ian con voz perdida. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y se los tallo.- ¡Él nunca ha podido hacer que un maestro se retire por los nervios!-agregó antes de que sus amigos notaran que algo malo le pasaba- Y aparte eres hijo de uno de los pocos bromistas (o los únicos) que ha sentido algún tipo de respeto.

─ Hum…-Fred hizo una mueca ladeada- Puede que tengas razón. Voy a ver si puedo meterlo en alguno de las bromas-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ian sonrió y asintió con rapidez haciendo que su cabello oscuro (que estaba hasta los hombros) se moviera y lo golpeara en las mejillas. De repente miro a James, ya que se sentía muy extrañado de que no hubiera dicho ni una sola palabra desde que se pusieron las túnicas del colegio. De hecho, también le extrañaba que no hubiera notado que se desconectó un momento de la plática. Era quien estaba más cerca de él (casi se tocaban los hombros) y conociendo lo perceptivo que era su amigo, desde hace mucho que hubiese notado su aura de oscura tristeza.

─ James, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Ian e inmediatamente Fred volteó a ver a (su primo) mejor amigo.

James tenía el rostro endurecido. Su mandíbula estaba apretada con tal fuerza que parecía que trataba de romperse los dientes. Sus ojos veían a todas partes como si fuese un ojo mágico y su frente estaba arrugada.

─ James…-comenzó a decir Fred, pero Ian lo golpeo en las costillas con el codo. Fred lo miro con reproche y Ian sólo tuvo que hacer un ademán para que Fred entendiera el porqué del codazo.

Fred comenzó a pasear su vista a todos lados y agudizo sus oídos. Los alumnos de Hogwarts que estaban pasando de ellos no hablaban sin molestarse en bajar la voz. Algunas eran sobre chicos, chicas o las cosas que hicieron en el verano, pero la mayoría (cosa que le dio coraje) eran sobre James y el desagradable suceso que atañía a su familia. Cuchicheaban sobre las cosas que se escribieron en el profeta. ¿Puedes creerlo, Anne?-decía una chica de Ravenclaw pasando con su amiga con muchas pecas en la nariz- James con una melliza. ¿Cómo la estará pasando? Si a mí me pasara algo parecido no sabría qué hacer. Quizás no podría seguir usando mi nombre… Se me sería difícil saber quién soy, quiero decir Yo creo que es una vil mentira-decía un chico de Slytherin pasando con sus amigos y llevando en la túnica un gran pin botón cuyas letras escarlatas eran imposibles de leer con la poca luz- a los Potter les encanta la fama. Y como no han estado últimamente en el periódico… ¡Deberíamos preguntarles!-exclamó, extasiada, una chica de dientes chuecos y largo cabello rubio- sólo así sabremos qué tanto de lo que escribió El Profeta es verdad y la amiga de ésta última respondió: ¡O nos dará mejores detalles! El artículo fue hace semanas. ¡Las cosas que ahora debieron de haber descubierto ahora! Ésas frases fueron de las pocas que Fred pudo captar antes de gruñir y refunfuñar lo estúpidos que eran sus compañeros.

─ ¡No eres un animal de circo!-exclamó Fred entre dientes. Cualquiera en un radio de 5 metros notaria y sentiría su ira.- ¿Cuánto tardaran en lanzar cuchicheos sobre mí?-preguntó al aire- Si quieres podemos darles una lección, hermano-dijo mirando a James.

─ No, está bien-respondió James con un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario.- Ya debo de estar acostumbrado. Cada vez que papá sale en el periódico, multitudes van rápido a buscarme para saber más detalles.

─ ¡Cómo si tú supieras todos los detalles de la vida y planes de tu padre!-exclamó Ian furibundo- ¿Por qué se les es difícil meter en sus cabezas llena de aire que tú no tienes nada que ver con las decisiones que toma tu padre? ¡Deberían de entender que no eres una estúpida atracción de circo! Sólo eres un chico que tiene un padre famoso.

─ Sólo soy el primogénito de un hombre famoso-corrigió James- Todos esperan que haga cosas... grandes. Como si tan sólo llevar la sangre de un héroe mágico y ser el mayor me da la capacidad de ser la reencarnación de mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

─ Quizás no la reencarnación de mago más grande de todos los tiempos-dijo Fred dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- pero eres hijo de Harry Potter y tienes una melliza que desapareció por medio de una conspiración muggle, y eso ya es algo que levanta el interés, la curiosidad y las miradas de la pobre prole.

─ ¿Conspiración muggle?-preguntó Ian un segundo después de que Fred terminó de hablar.

─ Te explicó luego-respondió Fred e Ian asintió.

James gruño y camino más rápido. Los cuchicheos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y él estaba haciéndose de todo su autocontrol para no lanzar un par de _mocomurciélagos _a sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron a los carruajes, se acababa de ir uno y sólo quedaban pocas personas esperando el carruaje, entre ellas Albus, Rose, Lucy y Scorpius.

─ ¿Los oíste?-preguntó Albus en cuanto llego su hermano.

La expresión en el rostro de Albus no era mejor que la que tenía su hermano mayor. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas podían ser parte de sus ojos sin ningún problema, y su mandíbula estaba bastante apretada; característica que su hermano y el compartían al estar enojados.

James respondió con un gruñido.

─ No puedo creer el poco tacto que tienen-se quejó Rose. Su voz era desdeñosa- ¿No saben que es un tema delicado para la familia? ¡Me gustaría que estuvieran pasando algo como nosotros! A ver si es tan divertido oír que las personas cuchichean de ti.

─ Pues no creo que esos sea posible-contradijo Scorpius, que se parecía a su padre, tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry- Yesenia Smith también perdió a un hermano o hermana y nadie está cuchicheando de ella. Lo hacen de ustedes porque son "famosos".

─ Pues linda fama-gruño Rose cruzándose de brazos. – ¡Por mí la fama pueden metérsela por el…!

─ Si me preguntan, ¿qué debo decirles?-se apresuró a preguntar Lucy, la hermanita menor de Molly II. Su cabello, a diferencia del de su hermana, era de un suave color chocolate. Su corte de cara y su nariz (que estaba muy cubierta de pecas, por lo que parecía ser morena) eran muy parecidas a las de Victoire y sus pequeños y brillantes ojos marrones indudablemente eran una copia exacta de la de su abuela. Al menos de que Charlie por fin decidiera tener un hijo, Lucy era la más pequeña de los primos Weasley. Y estaba por empezar su tercer curso, a pesar de que a finales de diciembre cumplía los 14.- Puede que no sea tan importantes como ustedes, pero…

─ No digas eso-espetó rápidamente Albus- Eres igual o hasta más importante que nosotros. Igual que cualquier otro chico cuyo padre o madre haya participado en la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Lucy le sonrió a su primo y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

─ Si alguien te pregunta algo, Lucy, no dudes en mandarlos al infierno.-dijo James mirando a su prima. Lucy apretó los labios y alzo las cejas oscuras- Como ellos tiene todo el derecho de preguntar, tú tienes todo el derecho de no responderles. Diles que no su asunto, y aléjate rápido de ellos.

─ ¿Tampoco puedo contárselos a Tessa y Talia?-preguntó nombrando a las gemelas que consideraba sus mejores amigas.- Son mis mejores amigas y siempre nos contamos todo…

─ Si son tus mejores amigas respetaran que no desees hablar de eso-dijo Fred de corrido.

Lucy abrió los labios para decir o preguntar una cosa más, pero volvió a cerrarla, prefiriendo callar. Frunció los labios de forma pensativa. Había muchas cosas que le faltaban por entender. Podía ser una de las brujas más listas de la escuela y la mejor en Encantamientos (Flitwick rara vez le dejaba tarea por la facilidad que tenía de hacer un perfecto encantamiento al primer intento y más de una vez, cuando se alejaba de su asiento, murmuraba que debía de hablar con McGonagall para que pudiera darle clases particulares. Sin embargo, Lucy no entendía porque pedirle permiso a la directora cuando él era el Jefe de su Casa), pero seguía siendo una niña que no entendía de las cosas, que al parecer, sus demás primos (por lo menos los más grandes) si entendían. Lucy en muchas maneras seguía siendo inocente y si alguien no la conociera bien juraría que era una alumna de primer año, ya que sus rasgos seguían siendo medio infantiles y no sobrepasaba del metro cuarenta.

─ ¡Ya se acerca el carruaje!-exclamó segundos después Scorpius, para que así pudiera ser zanjado el tema.

Ian acentuó más su mueca de asco. Ya podía ver mejor a los caballos/serpientes voladoras y una sensación de asco le obstruyó la garganta.

─ ¿Cabemos todos?-preguntó Rose a nadie en específico.- Sólo hay lugar para 6 personas-continuó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a los asientos.

─ Que Lucy se suba en mis piernas-dijo Ian subiendo al carruaje- Al menos de que quieran llegar tarde al banquete-explicó al ver la mirada sorprendida de todos. –Ven, peque-le tendió la mano a Lucy y ésta la tomo y subió con la ayuda de Scorpius.

**-O-**

Pasaron la verja el colegio en muy pocos minutos. El viaje en el carruaje fue más rápido de lo que esperaban y, para suerte de Lucy, Ian la tuvo bien agarrada para que con los saltos del carruaje al andar por el camino no se cayera. Un par de segundos después de pasar la verja vieron como las grandes torres del castillo se alzaban ante ellos y antes de que terminaran de observar cuales ventanas tenían luz, llegaron a las escaleras de piedra que conducía a las puertas.

Pronto bajaron de carruaje (junto con sus cosas) y subieron lo más rápido que pudieron las escaleras. Dejaron los baúles en el vestíbulo ─dejando a_ Eros_ y _Cipria_, lechuzas de Albus y James respectivamente, junto a _Chester_, la lechuza parda de Lily. Las 3 lechuzas rápidamente ulularon de molestia. Sus dueños las habían dejado en el suelo de una forma muy ruda─y rápidamente fueron al Gran Comedor, donde la mayor parte de las mesas estaban llenas. Lucy, Albus y Scorpius se despidieron para ir rápidamente a las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, respectivamente. Ian había desaparecido segundos antes y para cuando Rose, James y Fred se sentaron, a lo lejos vieron como su amigo les saludaba con un blanca y picuda sonrisa.

─ ¿Viste a Filch en el pasillo?-le preguntó Fred a James con una sonrisa llena de burla- ¡Me miraba con ganas de azotarme!

─ Filch ha tenido ganas de azotarte desde que metiste a ese enjambre de _apiculas de hielo. _

_Apiculas de hielo _son unas criaturas mágicas muy parecidas a las abejas comunes y corrientes, sin embargo, sus patas (que varían entre las 10 y 13) lanzaban una secreción que podía congelar el miembro donde las posan (las patas) en cuestión de segundos.

Como las consiguió Fred aún era un misterio para James e Ian (aunque Molly, también Gryffindor, tenía sus sospechas, nunca encontró una prueba) y no pudieron evitar preguntarse si Fred sabía con seguridad que Filch podría recuperar los miembros que se le congelaron. Que eran, básicamente, todos los que no cubrían su ropa.

Fred lanzó una pequeña risa.

─ No tiene pruebas de que fui yo.

─ Nadie tiene pruebas y aun así Filch y McGonagall saben que fuiste tú.

─ Sí, pero al menos de que usen el veritaserum, no podrán comprobarlo y mi brillante coartada seguirá sirviéndome.

James iba a decirle algo más a Fred, pero una chica de cara redonda, bucles color canela y unos redondos ojos negros se había sentado frente a ellos y los saludó.

─ Hola, chicos-saludó Aretha Sand. Quien de todas las chicas de Hogwarts era la única que podía considerarse amiga de Fred, James y Ian, que por lo general (y sin contar a los miembros de sus familias), ninguno de los 3 podía conservar a una amiga por mucho tiempo.

La razón porque era amiga de ellos es más que nada por Ian, ya que ellos eran amigos de infancia (y hace menos de 1 año primos políticos) y éste, desde el primer año, la hizo juntarse con ellos hasta que se sintiera segura para hacer amigos y, además, era la única que mujer que no parecía inmutarle las estupideces que apostaban o decían. Y, por si fuese poco, era considerada como una más de los Merodeadores II, a pesar de que sus amigos no se sentían a gusto con el nombre que la escuela insistía en llamar a su grupo. La leyenda de Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto, Cornamenta hicieron mientras estaban en Hogwarts no se comparaba en nada con lo que ellos hacían (tomando en cuenta que Colagusano era una maldita rata que traicionó y causó la muerte de sus amigos) y aun así el colegio decidió llamarlos así a sus "espaldas". Y no entendían que para ellos, ser llamados así, sería como apropiarse de las hazañas de otras personas...

─ ¿Cómo pasaron el verano?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

─ Como todos los demás-respondió Fred- Comiendo mucho, haciendo travesuras y planeando nuevas formas de torturar a los maestros y a Filch.

─ Y los ingeniosos castigos de mi querida madre, no se te olvide-agregó James con una mueca.

Aretha sonrió, haciendo que le enmarcaran unos pequeños hoyuelos, y negó divertida.

─ Ustedes nunca cambian-dijo medio riendo- Y yo creía que con la estúpida apuesta que tenía con mi primo, se tranquilizarían.

─ ¡Yo no aposte!-dijo rápidamente James.

Y Aretha lo sabía. De los 3, James era el menos "casanova". Es decir, salía con chicas distintas cada semana y nunca le había durado una novia más de 3 meses, pero con ninguna llego más allá de la segunda base. Y esto no era porque no tenía ganas ─Fred se burló de él más de una vez diciendo que tendría el caso de bolas azules más grave del mundo sí continuaba así ─, sino por las quejas de Aretha. Ella más de una vez les dio la señora de las pláticas citando un mayor de razones por las cuales no deberían ser uno mujeriegos (por lo menos en la parte de estar mujeres distintas a cada rato), entre las razones, nombraba a sus hermanas y primas o hasta a ella, diciendo y preguntándoles si les gustaría que unos patanes las utilizaran así. James fue el único, que al imaginarse a Lily en una situación así, desistió y prefirió mantener a la serpiente en su jaula. Con Fred era aún más complicado; Fred sabía que sólo un loco se metería con su hermana o alguna de sus primas o con Aretha, ya que sólo un loco se arriesgaría a tenerlo como enemigo, por lo que las quejas de Aretha le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Y Ian, bueno, Ian era un romántico que sólo estaba con aquellos que estaba enamorado ─lo cual no evitaba que fuese una ramera gay. Él se enamoraba cada mes─; de hecho, a James y a Aretha les sorprendió que decidiera entrar a_ esa_ clase de apuesta con Fred.

─ Y pudiste haberlo hecho, pero no quisiste-replicó Fred- Por cierto, Aretha, dime por favor que Ian miente y no llego a la cifra que dice que llego.

─ Llego-sentenció Aretha con una mueca de asco- Y yo estuve presente en por lo menos 3 de los pubs.

─ ¡Mierda!-exclamó Fred.- Ahora tendré que darle 15 galeones.

─ Pensé que no habían apostado dinero-dijo James sorprendido.

─ También yo-coincidió Aretha con los ojos bien abiertos.

─ Hay muchas cosas que ustedes, pequeños, no saben de la apuesta.

Tanto James como Aretha iban a preguntarle "¿qué cosas?" cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y, caminando medio cohibidos detrás de Neville (que estaba en su primer año como el Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor), entraron los alumnos de primer año. Todos tenían sus túnicas negras, sin ninguna distinción de alguna Casas en ellas y en las manos de Neville estaba el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Los alumnos se detuvieron frente a la mesa de los profesores (sólo en ese momento James noto que en el lugar donde normalmente se sentaba Slughorn vacío) y Neville dejo el Sombrero Seleccionador en el taburete. Y parecía que en sus ojos se había instalado el alivio. Por supuesto, pensó James, conociendo lo olvidadizo que era Neville, de seguro a medio camino se acordó de que no estaba el taburete en sus manos. Y la directora conociendo lo olvidadizo que era su profesor, decidió traerlo ella misma.

Mientras los murmullos paraban y los niños se movían y golpeaban unos contra otros, James miro el techo del comedor. El techo encantado reflejaba oscuras nubes y sólo un par de estrellas brillaban.

Suspiró y volvió la vista enfrente.

─ ¿Nosotros éramos así de pequeños en primero?-preguntó Aretha viendo a los niños.

─ Es posible que no hayan dado el estirón aún-respondió Fred- Sólo mira a James-señalo a su primo- en primero era un renacuajo y en nuestro cuarto curso dio el estirón y ahora mide 1 80.

Aretha sonrió y volvió a mirar a los niños.

La rasgadura del sombrero de pronto se abrió y el sombrero comenzó a cantar. Cantaba sobre las casas, los problemas que tuvieron los fundadores y cómo fue que se necesitó una guerra para que las casas estuvieran unidas.

Al finalizar la canción, todos aplaudieron y Neville, con una sonrisa nerviosa, espero a que los aplausos acabaran para poder leer la lista.

Sin embargo, de los aplausos, se pasaron a los cuchicheos y éstos no eran nada suaves.

McGonagall –que se encontraba sentada en la gran silla de oro del director- carraspeó con fuerza y fulminó a todos con la mirada. En menos de un segundo todo el comedor se llenó de un silencio atronador y Neville tomo una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar a leer la lista.

─ A... Adams, Joseph-leyó un poco titubeante. Los años anteriores había sido la profesora Siniestra quien había tenido el honor de leer las listas de los nuevos alumnos, ya que era la nueva directora adjunta, pero como aun no regresaba de sus vacaciones, y como Neville era incapaz de decirle que no a la directora, a él le había tocado leer los nombres.- Adams, Joseph-repitió Neville con más seguridad y un pequeño niño rubio salió de la fila y se sentó en el taburete. No paso ni un segundo para que el sombrero gritara: ¡Ravenclaw! y la mesa nombrada comenzó a aplaudir.

Neville leyó el siguiente nombre:

─ Benedict, Luisa.

El sombrero grito: ¡Gryffindor! y como los Ravenclaw, los Gryffindor comenzaron a aplaudir.

─ Carter, Johana.

¡Hufflepuff!

Y a si siguieron por varios minutos, los cuales ningún estudiante fue capaz de percibir al 100 % los nombres de los alumnos. Cuando la selección terminó (terminó con la alumna Townshend, Sasha que termino siendo una Slytherin) de los alumnos de primero, 10 fueron Slytherin, 15 Hufflepuff y 12 de Ravenclaw y la misma cantidad para Gryffindor. Desde la mesa de los tejones, Ian les mando una sonrisa presuntuosa a sus amigos, presumiendo, como sería obvio, que su casa era la que más alumnos tuvo.

Fred le levanto el dedo medio, recibiendo rápidamente un mirada de reprimenda de Rose.

Los aplausos continuaron hasta que McGonagall se levantó de su asiento y con un par de ademanes y su usual expresión estricta, mando a todos a callar.

Y se dispuso a saludarlos:

─ Bienvenidos alumnos a este nuevo año escolar-su voz era fuerte y clara, y sin aquella chispa de jovialidad que Dumbledore, su antecesor, ponía en sus discursos, pero su voz era firme e inusualmente cálida.- Antes de los anuncios y las quejas de algunos de ustedes sobre lo tardado que son los discursos –McGonagall mando una sutil mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Hugo sonrió con nervios y se trató de achicar provocando las risas de Laura y Lily.- Voy a decirles algunas reglas, que espero que este año los viejos alumnos si obedezcan- miro esta vez a todas las mesas, pero sobre todo a la de Gryffindor donde su principal dolor de cabeza reía por lo bajo- el Bosque Prohibido está absolutamente prohibido, y, por supuesto, si algún un alumno anda después de las 9 en los pasillos será inmediatamente detenido y castigado. Los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley están absolutamente prohibidos y a quien se le descubra con Surtidos Saltaclases estará una semana castigado con el señor Filch, quien me pidió que les dijera por 2668ava vez que está prohibido usar sus varitas en los pasillos y que revisen la lista de artilugios prohibidos en la puerta de su oficina.

─ Juraba que ya lo había dicho más de 3000 veces-susurró Fred a James por lo bajo.

─ Y por último pidió que le den un aplauso a los alumnos que vienen de otras escuelas del mundo a pasar un año con nosotros- McGonagall hizo un ademán que debió significarse que se levantaran o algo así, porque por lo menos 15 alumnos se levantaron de las 4 mesas. Eran 8 hombres y 7 mujeres esparcidos en las cuatro mesas (3 estaban en cada mesas, a excepción de Ravenclaw que tenía 4 alumnos levantados), con el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero en lugar de llevar el sello de la Casa, llevaban en la túnica el sello de la escuela de la cual provenían. James no sabía con seguridad cuantos alumnos eran de cada escuela. Hogwarts recibía alumnos de 10 distintas escuelas (las cuales 3 eran americanas, 3 europeas, 2 de Asia, 1 de África y 1 de Oceanía) y con seguridad, sabía que dos de los 15 alumnos venían del "Instituto Laveau", tomando el lugar que Dominique y Louis habían dejado- A lo que nos lleva al último anuncio. Como bien saben, los intercambios son una medida para que haya más cooperación entre las Comunidades Mágicas, y aunque sería sólo suficiente que 10 alumnos nuestros vayan a otras escuela a aprender distintas modalidades de magia, así como los alumnos de las escuelas que vinieron a tomar su lugar aprendan de nosotros, no es suficiente para mandar un mensaje suficientemente fuerte, por lo que el Ministerio, la escuela y el Consejo Escolar han llegado a otro acuerdo con las escuelas mágicas…-en ese momento todos los alumnos comenzaron a mirar con ansia y curiosidad a la directora- A partir de las vacaciones de navidad y hasta finalizar el segundo trimestre tendremos de visita a algunos alumnos del último año de las escuelas que están en el mismo programa de intercambio con nosotros junto con algunos maestros vendrán al colegio para enseñar de forma optativa materias que no se cursan en nuestro querido colegio… Y sólo como una ligera advertencia… no voy a permitir que ninguna falta de respeto a los alumnos que vienen de intercambio. Las sanciones serán bastante fuertes. Y tampoco que tomen a la ligera las materias optativas que van a estar durante el segundo trimestre, las calificaciones que saquen en ellas estarán de forma permanente en sus expedientes.-agregó con voz potente, ruda y firme- Ahora sí, ¡a comer!

Los alumnos de intercambio se sentaron algo apenados y todos comenzaron a aplaudir las palabras de la directora. McGonagall se sentó y antes de que ella hubiera estado bien sentada los platos de las 5 mesas estaban lleno de comida: asados, sopas, cremas y suculentos postres. Los elfos domésticos se habían esmerado con los platillos ya que encontraron en las mesas no sólo los platillos típicos del colegio, sino también algunos que no eran propios del Reino Unido.

─ ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Aretha señalando un largo plato de oro donde había varios filetes de pescado con hierbas esparcidas y una salsa que olía a frutas.

─ Si no me equivoco-dijo Fred tomando un filete y dándole un pequeño mordisco. El mordisco, aunque pequeño, fue suficiente para desestabilizar al filete y este cayo con fuerza en la plato de Fred terminando así de romperse- Es pescado con kiwi-dijo viendo el filete con pequeños pedazos en todas partes del plato- sabe rico.

**Se llama Barramundi en salsa dulce-dijo Julie Parker: una chica de quinto año con frenos en los dientes, cabello color caramelo, ojos azules y una nariz en forma de botón- es un platillo popular en Australia-explicó tomando un filete- Es de los más ricos. **

─ Por lo menos los australianos no tienen comidas raras-musitó Molly tomando un poco de asado de res

─ Bueno… depende-continuó Julie- ¿Consideras excéntrico la sopa de cola de canguro?

─ ¡Sí!-respondió Molly de forma atronadora.

Julie rio y se volvió para hablar con sus amigas.

─ Dime que no hay sopa de cola de canguro en alguna de las ollas-pidió Aretha a Fred.

─ No lo hay-dijo él con voz seria.

─ Bien-dijo tomando un poco de crema de elote en su plato- Por cierto, James, ¿me prestarías a _Eros _después del banquete?

─ Shi-respondió James con la boca llena de pastel de calabaza. Terminó de masticar y, con la boca vacía, preguntó-: ¿para qué?

─ Ocupo mandarle una carta a Alan-respondió ella tomando algo de pan.

─ ¿Alan?-repitió Fred- ¿Qué Alan?

─ Un nuevo amigo-respondió como si nada y sin darse cuenta que Fred tenía el ceño fruncido- es sobrino nieto de una de mis vecinas y pase la mayor parte de las vacaciones con él. Estudia en… no me acuerdo del nombre, pero es una escuela mágica en Noruega. Le prometí estar en contacto por medio de cartas.

─ Que considerada-gruño Fred y James lo miro con una ceja arqueada. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado ahora?

─ ¿No tienes problema?-preguntó Aretha una vez más.

─ Por supuesto que no-respondió James y estaba casi seguro que en esos momentos Fred le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Fred no le habló en lo que restaba del banquete y tampoco se mostró muy comunicativo cuando salieron de Gran Comedor, tomaron los baúles y se dispusieron a ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Molly, que era prefecta al igual que Rose, les había dicho que la nueva contraseña era: Bulbotubérculo. Desde que Neville había comenzado a trabajar en Hogwarts las contraseñas de la casas siempre era el nombre de alguna planta para que no tuviera problemas para entrar en la Sala Común de su antigua Casa.

Antes de ir hacia el retrato, esperaron a que los de primero hubieran cruzado con la ayuda de los correspondientes prefectos.

─ Vayan ustedes-dijo Fred apoyándose en la pared, alado del retrato de la señora Gorda.- Yo esperare a Ian, que seguro vendrá a pasar un rato con nosotros.

─ Como quieras-dijo James tratando de no sentirse extrañado por la conducta de su primo- Bulbotubérculo-le dijo al retrato. La Señora Gorda se hizo a un lado, por lo que Fred se alejó momentáneamente de la pared. Y James y Aretha cruzaron el pasadizo hacia su Sala Común.

─ ¿Qué le pasara a Fred?-preguntó Aretha dejando su baúl frente a uno de los sillones, sentándose y poniendo sus piernas sobre el baúl. – Ha estado muy serio y eso no es común en él.

─ Déjalo-dijo James sin darle ninguna importancia- Está en sus días.

Aretha rio.

─ Mejor escribo esa carta ahora-dijo levantándose y tomando un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma de su baúl. Rápidamente comenzó a escribir- Por cierto-dijo después de una segundos donde sólo el rasgueo de la pluma en el pergamino se oía. James espero que no le preguntara sobre su melliza o las casas- Feliz cumpleaños-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y lo miro un momento.

─ Mi cumpleaños fue en mayo-musitó James extrañado-

─ Sí, pero no te felicite.-dijo Aretha- ¿Recuerdas que la mitad de mayo y todo junio estuve en San Mungo por esa bludger que Aiden Smith me mando en el penúltimo partido de la temporada?

─ Como no recordarlo-gruño James- Nunca vi a Ian tan enojado. Estaba casi o más enojado que McGonagall y, sin olvidar, que aquel hecho ocasionó que Fred tuviera su genio malvado de bromas a todo lo que da. Lo que causo que Slughorn se retirara este año. Una de las bromas que Fred le hizo a Aiden terminó afectado a Slughorn y tuvo un ataque de nervios en plena torre norte.

─ Sí, me lo contaron cuando fueron a verme el primer día del verano-dijo Aretha. De hecho, estuvieron toda una semana estando desde las 7 de la mañana hasta altas horas de la noche con ella. A James aquella semana se le hacía tan lejana. En aquel entonces él, sus hermanos y primos aun no sabían que había un miembro más de la familia por alguna parte del mundo- pero no te felicite.

─ Al menos de que tengas mi regalo por ahí, no veo la necesidad de que me felicites.

─ ¡Tengo tú regalo!-replicó Aretha-Sólo que aún no ha llegado. Lo mande a pedir de un catálogo.

─ Oh…

Si James iba a decir algo más, sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el ruido de pisadas provenientes de la entrada. De repente aparecieron Fred e Ian, éste último con el pijama puesto.

─ De qué hablaban, par de viejas chismosas- preguntó Ian acercándose a ellos. Antes de ir al sofá, paso alado de Aretha (que estaba anudando la carta a una de las patas de _Eros_) y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

James oyó un gruñido y cuando miro al lugar donde provenía se sorprendió de ver a Fred con el cejo fruncido. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?, se preguntó, ¿Por qué su primo cambio de humor tan rápido? En el tren estaba bien. En el camino a los carruajes, a pesar de su enojo con los cuchicheos de sus compañeros, también estaba bien y en gran parte del banquete, igual. Se puso gruño cuando Aretha nombro a… ¡Claro!, pensó viendo a su primo con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Por algo estuvo tan enojado cuando Aiden Smith le lanzó la bludger a Aretha en la espalda. ¿Era nuevo o ya desde hace mucho estaba bajo aquellos efectos y sólo hasta ahora su primo lo demostraba?

─ ¿Ahora si me van a contar sobre esa conspiración muggle?-preguntó Ian sentándose y poniendo los pies sobre el baúl de Aretha.

─ ¿Hablan sobre la supuestas casas reales?-preguntó Aretha alejándose de la ventana.

En esos momentos Eros ya estaba volando por el Bosque Prohibido pavoneando sus alas contento. Hace mucho que no hacia un viaje.

─ ¡Chist!-dijo Fred a todos poniendo un dedo en sus labios y señalo a unos alumnos de cuarto que estaban en la esquina del fondo de la Sala Común- Hablemos despacio.

─ ¿Pues cuál es todo el misterio?-preguntó Ian- El Profeta tacho la historia del doctor Craig como una mentira creada por un loco que trataba de quitarse culpas.

─ Es mucho más que eso-aseguró James con una mueca

─ ¿Qué es?-preguntó Aretha haciendo una mueca ladeada, provocando que se le enmarcara el hoyuelo izquierdo- Explíquenos, por favor.

─ Y díganos sus planes-agregó Ian-Porque es obvio que estarán planeado algo.

─ Así es-afirmó James e hizo un ademán para que se acercaran más. Los cuatro terminaron juntando tanto sus cabezas que sus voces se amortiguaban tanto que nadie más que ellos podían oírse.

** -O-**

Por las diferencias de horas entre Estados Unidos y Escocia (Hogwarts se ubicaba en algún lugar de ese país) de 8 horas, cuando en Portland dieron las 9 de la mañana (hora en que "Instituto Laveau" comenzaba sus clases) todas los estudiantes de Hogwarts (así como la mayor parte de las personas del Reino Unido) debían de estar ahora dormida. Y ese lunes era el día donde todos los alumnos del instituto estaban por fin yendo a clases de forma normal. La tía de Dominique y Louis, Gabrielle, los había despertado a 7 para que se alistaran y estuvieran en la esquina de la casa en cuanto el autobús mágico pasara por ellos.

Dominique aún estaba medio dormida por lo que no sintió cuando Louis la ayudo a subir al autobús y mucho menos sintió cuando bajaron. No se despertó realmente hasta que llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en una mesa. Donde las charolas con comida apareció en el momento que sus traseros tocaron el asiento.

─ Pareces zombi-comentó Louis a su hermana que en esos momentos usaba su palma derecha como almohada.

─ No he podido dormir bien toda la semana-dijo- ¡No sabes las tareas que me dejaron para regularizarme! Está bien que tenga el Éxtasis sobre mis hombros, ¡pero no es justo que jodan tanto!

─ A mí también me dejaron mucha tarea y estoy bien descansado-dijo Louis con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dominique lo fulminó con la mirada.

─ Tú no estás en Éxtasis así que pásate tus comentarios por el trasero.

─ Siempre tan encantadora hermanita-dijo Louis con una mueca y posos sus ojos por todo el comedor cuyas paredes de piedra caliza brillaban por la luz que entraba de las ventanas. A lo lejos vio como una estatua hablaba con una niña de no más de 11 años. Parecía que la estaba regalando por algo y la niña parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.- ¿Ya tienes tu horario?-preguntó dejando de ver la escena de la estatua (cuyas vestimenta parecía la de un soldado medieval) regañando a la niña.

─ No-gruño Dominique tomando el tenedor con la mano derecho y con la izquierda tomando la taza vacía. En un par de segundos la taza comenzó a humear y llenarse de un líquido café. Dominique tomo un tragó e hizo una mueca- Está muy cargado.

─ A mí tampoco me lo han dado. ¿Qué te dijeron?

─ Que antes de las 9 de hoy mandarían a alguien a dárnoslo-respondió Dominique y comenzó a comer los huevos españoles que estaban en su charola.

─ Pues faltan veinte minutos.

─ ¿Y?

─ ¡¿Y?! el sábado pasado nos perdimos y tardamos por lo menos 1 hora en llegar al salón.

─ Si… este lugar es más engañoso de lo que se ve. Por fuera se ve pequeño y por dentro es…

─ Es del tamaño de un pequeño país de los Países Bajos-dijo una voz de chica.

Los hermanitos siguieron la voz de la chica y volvieron su cabeza al lado derecho de la mesa.

Vieron con mucho interés a la chica que estaba a su lado. Traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una falda negra con camiseta de botones blanca, y en lugar de la túnica, traía un chaleco de color negro con el escudo de la escuela. Ella era como de la estatura de Dominique, menuda y con un cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros. Para ser delgada tenía unas mejillas bastante rellenas y unos labios de color rojo pálido muy bonitos. Sus ojos eran castaños, brillantes y un poco apenados.

Parecía bastante nerviosa, pero aún así les dio una sonrisa ligera.

─ Lamento la tardanza, una a darles su horario en el autobús pero tuve un problema en mi casa y no pude tomarlo. Y tienes razón-dijo mirando a Louis-éste lugar te puede mandar a una playa en Hawái si no tiene cuidado que puerta cruzas. Pero tiene suerte, su siguiente clase es conmigo y yo puedo llevarlos en menos de un santiamén.

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Dominique

Ella para responder a la pregunta enseño los horarios.

─ Espero que no les incomode que los haya revisado…

─ No, está bien-dijo Louis sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa

─ Bien-dijo tendiendo la mano para darles lo horarios- Yo ya se sus nombres, pero ustedes no el mío. Mucho gusto, soy Octavia Kindelán.


	9. Chapter 9

**8**

El "Instituto de Magia y Artes Ocultas Laveau" ─ conocido coloquialmente como "Instituto Laveau" por la flojera que tenían los alumnos de decir el nombre completo ─ tenía de sencillo lo que Hogwarts tenía de aburrido. La primera impresión que le daba a cualquier persona que viera de frente la escuela fundada por la «Reina del Vudú en Nueva Orleáns» Marie Laveau no era nada mayor que el de una simple iglesia con toques góticos. El instituto parecía una pequeña replica de Notre Dame ─de hecho, Dara, siendo una bruja criada por muggles, una vez se burló de la escuela diciendo que de seguro en el campanario estaba el jorobado de Notre Dame. Por supuesto, nadie aparte de los hijos de muggle le entendieron y Octavia no le entendió hasta que la hizo ver "El jorobado de Notre Dame" ─ el edificio estaba hecho completamente de mármol, su largo el de una hectárea y su ancho de por lo menos una y media hectárea. Sólo estaba compuesto por 3 torres, dos de ellas las separaba una escalera y un pasillo, y la tercera torre era donde está el campanario. En cada torre estaba custodiado por lo menos por 4 gárgolas que eran capaces de dejar su lugar unos minutos y sobrevolar el instituto. La campana no podían verla, de hecho nadie aparte del conserje sabía exactamente como era la campana o que virtudes tenía. Sonaba cada vez que una clase finalizaba, cuando se terminaban las clases del día o cuando se les prohibía estar a los alumnos vagando por los pasillos y fuera de sus camas (en la tercera torre, bajo el campanario, estaba lleno de habitaciones para aquellos que preferían pasar la noche el colegio o perdían el autobús mágico que los llevaba a sus casas) y la campana no estaba exenta de leyendas: algunos decían que Marie Laveau se la robo a unos duendes y que está era anteriormente propiedad de uno de sus más grandes reyes. Otra decía que ella compro una simple campana de latón en sus tiempos de aprendiz, cuando apenas comenzaba a meterse en el camino de la magia de sus antepasados: el vudú, y que uso todo su conocimiento mágico para hechizarla y darle usos que ahora eran desconocidos; algunos decían que estos usos eran para levantar a los muertos. Y cada una de las ventanas del colegio estaba llenas de vivos colores que hacían paisajes hermosos.

El "Instituto Laveau" estaba oculto en un punto muerto de diversos estados de Estados Unidos. En alguno de los condados que estaban cerca del centro, pero lo cierto era que estaba oculta en una parte de Oregón (muchos decían que en Salem, pero ellos lo negaban dado que ahí se ubica la escuela más famosa de Estados Unidos) y estaba en un lugar lleno de espeso bosque, lagos y ríos que conducían hasta un pequeño puente que estaba a menos de 100 metros de la escuela. Recibía alumnos de todo el país, pero la mayoría eran de California, Idaho, Wyoming, Kansas y Nebraska. Antes no era popular, pero dado a los sucesos de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, y con el vivo temor de que los seguidores de Voldemort tomaran más fuerzas en otros países, muchos padres decidieron comenzar a pedir plazas en "Instituto Laveau" ya que saber que sus hijos podía regresar a sus casas al final de un día de clases le daba una gran seguridad.

La semana que Dominique y Louis pasaron para ponerse al corriente con sus clases fue una de las más locas y pesadas. Dominique no pudo dormir por las tareas y Louis grito varias veces porque se llegaron a perder entre los pasillos o entraban por una puerta equivocada y llegaban a una pequeña casa abandonada en el bosque o a una planta distinta de la escuela. Ese era otra de las maravillas de la escuela, jamás sabias con seguridad de que si cruzabas una puerta irías al lugar donde querías. Ésa semana también les sirvió para conocer las optativas que daba la escuela aparte de las del plan de estudios, TIMO Y ÉXTASIS. Durante ésos días se enteraron que cuales eran las materias especiales que daba la escuela, y la mayoría tenían que ver con el vudú. "Teoría e Historia del vudú", "Vudú Básico" o "Defensa contra el vudú", entre otras donde la magia en la que se especializaba el instituto estaba impreso en el nombre de la asignatura. Louis y Dominique se metieron las 3 anteriores y aparte, más por petición de Louis que por decisión propia, los dos se metieron a Adivinación. Louis había oído entre los alumnos que las clases eran interesantes y le pico la curiosidad, y ¿por qué Louis le pidió meterse con él siendo que van en años diferentes? Simple… algunas optativas (como "Teoría e Historia del vudú") se tomaban combinando grupos. Sobre todo cuando se metían solo unos pocos de cada grado. Y no le veían problema ya que algunas materias sólo podían ser impartidas un año a menos que desearas el TIMO y más adelante el ÉXTASIS y si lo deseabas las clases serían más sencillas ya que la instructora sabría de donde comenzar para enseñar y recordar a los alumnos.

─ ¿Llegaron por medio del autobús?-preguntó Octavia que ya llevaba un buen rato sentada junto a Louis. Y sacando así de sus pensamientos y recuerdos a los hermanitos.

Octavia parecía un poco nerviosa e incómoda por estar con ellos. Como si las personas la intimidaran… De hecho, parecía que todo el tiempo en que se presentó a que comenzó hablarles una vez más, lo había pasado jugando con el portapapeles.

Dominique no pudo evitar notar que un suave sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de su hermano menor. De seguro estaba apenado por ignorar a Octavia.

─ Espera-dijo Dominique antes de que Octavia volviera a hablar- ¿dijiste que te llamabas Octavia Kindelán?

Octavia sobo sus labios y los ojos de Louis siguieron el movimiento.

─ Si-respondió, mordiéndose la parte interna del labio- ¿Es importante? ¿Nos conocemos?

─ No-respondió Dominique y Octavia, así como Louis, la miro confundida-; pero tú y tu prima, Dara, conocieron a mis primas: Lily y Roxy, y a mi tía Ginny hace unas semanas.

─ ¡Ah!-canturreó Octavia de forma chispeante.

Dominique dudaba que el dejo chispeante en su voz fuese por la alegría.

─ Con razón tu nombre me sonaba. ¿Si recuerdas a mi tía y a mis primas?-preguntó Louis mirando de nuevo a Octavia. De hecho en ningún momento su mirada se despegó de ella… o de sus labios que le invitaban a saborearlos.

─ P- por supuesto-exclamó Octavia con un poco de titubeó- La señora Potter fue muy encantadora con mi hermano, Dara y conmigo. Nos dio indicaciones y nos acompañó sin necesidad-sonrió- y me agrado mucho Roxy-lanzó una carcajada. La única cosa que había expresado su voz que parecía sincera- fue épica la expresión que puso mi hermano cuando ella se le insinuó.

─ ¡Suena a Roxy!-exclamó Louis riendo.

─ Quién diría-continuó Dominique y se echó el cabello rojo hacia atrás- que en nuestro primer día conoceríamos a una de las chicas que Lily nos recomendó hacer amistad.

─ Wow-dijo Octavia y frunció ligeramente el ceño- le debimos dar una muy buena impresión. Bueno, Dara, porque yo no hable mucho con Lily. Dara si y parecían que podrían ser muy buenas amigas.

─ Ella comento que tu prima tenía un interesante amor por los animales y criaturas mágicas-dijo Louis jugando con los huevos.

Dominique le dirigió a su hermano una mirada que decía: "¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo no le hablas a una mujer mirándola a los ojos?"

─ Si respira, tiene pelo o alguna rara característica física y habla en un dialecto que pocos humanos pueden aprender, Dara Markus los adora-sentenció- Aunque, le encanta todos. Es la alumna favorita de Dean Willow, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Siempre hablan después de clases-contó jugando, una vez más, con las hojas de portapapeles que traía en sus manos. Un par de segundos después lo guardo en su mochila y se fijó en la hora del reloj de pulsera. – La primera clase es Adivinación, y empieza en 10 minutos, pero no importa. La profesora siempre llega 20 minutos después de la hora, así terminen el desayuno con calma.

Louis y Dominique asintieron.

─ Respondiendo a tu pregunta-dijo Louis tomando un poco de pan- sí, vinimos en el autobús.

─ Pueden pedir que conecten la chimenea con las de la escuela-comentó Octavia- Sirve si son pésimos levantándose temprano.

─ Hum…-dijo Dominique con la boca llena-Parece una buena idea-enunció después de tragar- Louis no es admirador de levantarse temprano. Y babea mucho mientras duerme.

─ Ha, ha,ha-rio Louis con sarcasmo y mando una mirada asesina a su hermana mayor.

¿No veía que trataba de darle una buena impresión a Octavia? A quien engañaba, si lo veía y por eso sacaba comentarios poco halagadores de él. La mirada de su hermana mayor decía más que claro: "¿De verdad estas de penosos con una mujer? ¡Nunca te he visto así!" y quizás por eso trataba de ponerlo en ridículo.

─ ¿En qué año estás?-preguntó Louis dejando de mirar a los ojos a Dominique.

─ Séptimo-respondió- Y si no me equivoco tú en sexto y tu hermana compartirá la mayoría de las clases conmigo. No se cómo no me di cuenta quienes eran, Weasley no es una apellido muy común.

─ Tampoco Kindelán-dijo Louis poniendo una expresión de concentración- Creo que he visto el apellido en otro lugar.

─ Puede-afirmó Octavia con una mueca de desagrado- Mi familia completa es una metiche; se ha hecho de renombre en varios hechos históricos el mundo mágico. Una de las razones por la que la directora me pidió ser yo quien les entregara los horarios. Como soy irlandesa, creyó que tendríamos algunos puntos en común… aparte de estar familiarizados con mi apellido-Octavia bufó- ¡sí, claro! Como si alguien recordara completamente las clases de Historia de la Magia.

─ Bueno, indirectamente tendríamos historia en común… creo.-musitó Dominique.- Por lo que dices supongo que eres sangre pura o mestiza, y la mayoría de las familias de magos (que no provienen de familia de hijos de muggles, quiero decir) del Reino Unido tienen algún pariente muy lejano con el apellido Black. Como mi familia y… ¿la tuya?

Octavia iba a responderle que sí, que en una parte de su árbol genealógico había una persona con apellido Black (a cualquier persona se lo hubiera negado, pero era estúpido negárselo a Dominique y a Louis Weasley, siendo que tenía los medios para averiguarlo… no obstante sabía que en el 12 Grimmauld Place estaba el árbol genealógico con el nombre de su antepasado), pero Louis chilló, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

─ No, en otra parte he visto tu apellido, estoy seguro. Sólo que no logro recordar en dónde. -por primera vez Octavia lo miro a los ojos y Louis se sintió un poco nervioso.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así, pero había algo en Octavia Kindelán que lo ponía nervioso.

¿Por qué? Louis no podía respondérselo; era como si hubiera algo en Octavia que lo hiciera sentirse inseguro. Algo que su cuerpo emanaba y hacia que sus sentidos se marearan y confundieran.

─ Bueno-canturreó Octavia regresando la vista a la charola vacía que estaba frente a ella. por un momento se sorprendió que estuviera ahí, pero al siguiente segundo se acordó que las charolas aparecían cuando alguien se sentaba y desaparecían cuando alguien se levantaba de la silla. Lo mismo sucedía con la comida. - Como dije, provengo de una familia que es metiche a todo lo que da.

Louis le sonrió, le había parecido dulce el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Octavia y un segundo después sintió un ligero estremecimiento. Miro a Dominique quien lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas, la cuchara aun en su boca e inclinada hacia abajo y una mirada que decía: "por lo menos finge un poco, galán."

La mando al diablo con un ligero ademán.

─ Por cierto-dijo Dominique para cambiar de tema. No era tonta; noto que Octavia se sentía incomoda hablando de ella misma- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para conectar la chimenea de nuestra casa a una de la escuela? Ni muerta me vuelvo a subir al autobús mágico que nos trajo.

Octavia estaba por responder, pero alguien más respondió por ella.

─ Sí, el señor Parker es un asco conduciendo. Pero sabe mucho de historia mágica así que se le perdona todo.-dijo una voz ronca de mujer.

─ Me volteare y cuando lo haga espero que no estés tras de mi- musitó Octavia con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

Ésa fue la primera vez que su voz demostró otra emoción que no fuese incomodidad o algún deje taciturno.

─ Pues no estaré tras de ti-dijo la chica pasando de largo a Octavia y sentándose a un lado de Dominique. Se sorbió la nariz-, estaré enfrente.

La chica que se acababa de sentar alado de Dominique se veía un poco más grande que Octavia, pero era fácil deducir que tenían la misma edad. Su cabello era de un largo castaño claro (aunque un poco menos que el de Louis), ojos gatunos (su tonalidad era de un verde amarillento) y brillaban de forma amable. A diferencia de Octavia que era menuda, la chica tenía un cuerpo muy parecido al de Dominique, pero con algunos kilos de más y su pecho era mucho un poco más pequeño que el de Dominique. Un lunar coronaba bajo su ojo derecho y cuando ella se apartó el cabello del cuello cuando se lo masajeo notaron que había otro lunar ahí. Sus labios tenían un lindo color rojo natural y a pesar de que su nariz estaba un poco roja y sus ojos estaban un poco delineado de rojo, sus facciones eran amables y, en fin, era bonita.

─ Deberías estar en cama-regaño Octavia a su amiga.- ¡Tienes gripe! ¡Y fiebre!

─ Debería-asintió la joven- pero Elka me unto tanto eucalipto en el pecho que termine soñando que un koala gigante quería comerme.

Octavia negó con la cabeza, a pesar de tener una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

─ Vamos-continuó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa- Tú y yo sabemos que no te sorprende mi presencia. Conoces lo que detesto estar en cama cuando estoy enferma.

─ Cierto…-Octavia suspiró e hizo una mueca.

─ Aseveró que tú eres Dara-dijo Dominique adelantándose a la chica, que al parecer apenas había notado la presencia de ella y Louis.

─ Estas en lo correcto, rojita-dijo Dara, dejando de mirar a Louis para mirarla a ella. Por alguna razón Dominique se le hicieron muy conocidos.-y tú debes ser Dominique Weasley y tú su hermano, Louis-dijo señalando al muchacho-leí sus horarios antes de que Declan me prohibiera venir.

─ ¡Y debiste hacerle caso y quedarte en cama!-replicó Octavia de una manera que les recordó (a Dominique y a Louis) a su abuela.

─ Sabes que nunca le hago caso a nadie. Y me sentía peor en cama.

─ ¿Y porque no te tomas alguna poción? Puedes ir a la enfermería…-propuso Louis

─ No puedo-gruño Dara y miro la charla frente suyo. Primero apareció un plato de hojuelas de avena, después de que puso una mueca de asco, un plato con caldo de pollo-tengo asma.

─ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-preguntó Dominique confundida.

─ Saben que es asma, ¿verdad?-comenzando a comer lentamente la sopa.

─ No somos ignorantes-gruño Dominique

─ No digo que lo sean-espetó Dara-, sino que muchos magos y brujas sangre puras o mestizos no saben que es. Cuando son sangres puras: lo entiendo, pero cuando son mestizos o hijos de muggles…-Dara negó- no me gusta ver que tratan de borrar cada uno de los conocimientos que tuvieron antes de comenzar su educación mágica.

Dominique abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después la cerró. No podía negar que era verdad. Muchas veces oyó como Hermione decía que odiaba la manera en que algunos hijos de muggles comenzaban a borrar muchas de las cosas que aprendieron antes de saber que eran magos y muchas otras oyó a su abuelo quejarse de que era increíble que después de las cosas que ocurrieron con la última guerra mágica aun hubieran familias que se negaran a ver que era importante conocer todas aquellas cosas que los muggles saben y creen importante.

─ Respondiendo a tu pregunta- le dijo Dara a Louis- Antes creíamos que no tenía nada que ver. De hecho yo pensé que el asma ya se me había quitado porque desde hace años que no me daba un ataque, pero hace unos años me enferme me dieron una poción pimentónica y me dio un fuerte ataque de tos (sentía que mi garganta ardía) y a los segundos me dio un ataque de asma que asusto a todos, y desde ese entonces _todos _–miro significativamente a Octavia. Su mirada podría muy bien decir: "Tú familia es neurótica"- evitan darme pociones para curar alguna aflicción médica sencilla.

─ Me sigue pareciendo algo… imposible.

─ Las cosas imposibles se vuelven posibles conmigo, guapo. Y no es cosa para preocuparse-agregó dándole vueltas a la sopa con la cuchara- normalmente sólo me dan ataques cuando me falta la respiración, o cuando hago ejercicio- farfulló.

─ ¿Y no se puede quitar por algún medio mágico?

─ No tengo la menor idea. No… nadie quiere arriesgarse- y es la misma razón por seguía usando los lentes para leer, pensó. Los Kindelán eran muy neuróticos en los temas de tratar de resolver defectos que no tenían nada que ver con la magia con algún medio mágico. Siempre cuando ella lo comentaba, sacaban una larga lista de las personas que conocían que se quedaron ciegos, o tenían que tomar pociones para hacer que sus pulmones se movieran con normalidad o que se quedaron mudos por algo que no salió bien.

Sin embargo, Dara odiaba sus ataques de la dichosa asma, no sólo porque cada vez que le daba uno sentía que se sumergía a 100 metros de bajo del mar, moviendo sus brazos y piernas para poder llegar a la superficie, sino que también evitaba que pudiera hacer alguna clase de deporte. A ella le encantaba el quidditch y hace dos años, cuando comenzó sus clases en el "Instituto Laveau" (antes de eso Octavia y ella tomaban clases impartidas por Elka y Declan, así por algún amigo de Declan que en sus buenos tiempos fuera maestro) se había propuesto hacer las pruebas para el equipo, pero se enfermó mucho antes de eso, ocurrió el incidente con la poción pimentónica y los sanadores del "Hospital Mágico Vigna Radiata" no pudo decirles nada más que quizás se equivocaron al poner algún ingrediente de la poción (cosa que enfureció a Elka, dado que ella sabía muy bien cómo preparar pociones), sin embargo sólo unas semanas después cuando hacia las pruebas volvió a faltarle la respiración, y aunque tuvo que estar en la enfermería hasta que la enfermera supiera que tenía, ella recordó que de pequeña tenía asma, y a pesar de no haber tenido un ataque de asma desde los 8 años, el doctor de hospital muggle al que Declan la llevo casi a rastras, le diagnostico asma inducida por el ejercicio. Lo que para ella significaba: ¡No quidditch! O alguna otra clase de ejercicio que hiciera que se agitara.

─ Saben-dijo rápidamente Octavia fijándose en su reloj de pulsera- es hora de irnos. Adivinación está por empezar, y la profesora Chevalier no te deja entrar si llegas después de ella.

─ Al menos que ella lo haya visto antes-murmuró Dominique solo suficiente audible para que Dara lo escuchara. La chica sofoco una risa y se mordió el labio. era gracioso ver que alguien usara un tono escéptico para referirse a la profesora Chevalier. Nadie en la escuela se atrevía simplemente porque ella no era como los demás adivinos. Algo en ella hacia que fuese difícil pensar que era adivina, a menos claro, que supieras con anterioridad que era adivina e impartía esa asignatura.

─ ¿No habías dicho que sus clases no empiezan hasta vente minutos después de la hora de inicio de sus clases?-preguntó Louis

─ Sí, pero jamás sabes si al cruzar una puerta llegaras al lugar que se suponía que tenías que ir.-musitó Octavia levantándose y tomando su mochila.-Vamos, Sandy.-dijo zarandeado a Dara, que había hecho la charola para adelante y estaba acostada sobre sus brazos; ocultando su rostro en el huello que sus brazos dejaron al cruzarlos y ponerlos sobre la mesa.- Querías venir, ¿no?

─ Sí-gruño (no llevaba ni un minuto en esa posición tan beneficiadora para su dolor de cabeza, y le molestaba) levantándose lentamente y tomando también su mochila- pero sabes que Adivinación es mi asignatura menos favorita.

─ Nadie te obligo a meterte en ella- musitó Octavia alejándose unos pasos. Se detuvo en el límite de otra mesa para esperar a Dara, Dominique y Louis. Éste último parecía tener problemas con el cierre mochila.

─ ¡A no!-gritó Dara tan fuerte que termino lastimándose la garganta.- tú fuste quien me suplico que hiciera el ÉXTASIS y el TIMO contigo. –espetó y con voz chillona (algo sorprendente considerando que su voz estaba muy ronca por la gripe) agregó-Aparte, a ti también te desagradaría si la profesora te mira con un expresión triste y te da predicciones ocultas en sus palabras. ¡Nunca se si las palabras que dirige así mí son sólo palabras o predicciones!

Se puso la mano en la garganta e hizo una mueca, para después carraspear. La mueca de dolor que formo con sus labios señalaba que le dolía mucho la garganta, lo que explicaba porque no se acabó el caldo de pollo.

─ ¿Ocupas ayuda?-preguntó Dominique a Louis que seguía batallando el con cierre de su mochila.

─ No…-siseó. Y jalo le lengua del cierre con más fuerza hasta que con un fuerte chasquido se cerró.- ¡Ya está!

─ Sabías que podías ver usado la varita, ¿verdad?-preguntó Dara

─ ¿La magia no está prohibida fuera de los salones?-preguntó Louis

─ Para hacer hechizos sencillos, no.

Louis bufó. Ésa información le hubiera servido más un segundo antes.

Después de haber salido del comedor, caminaron por un largo pasillo de piedra negra hasta llegar a unas escaleras de caracol. Varios cuadros los miraban con curiosidad, al parecer era algo raro ver alumnos de otros países en una escuela que era tachada de fraude por las reglas que tenía.

─ ¿Qué opinas de ellas?-le preguntó Dominique a Louis, señalando a Octavia y a Dara que caminaban metro más adelante de ellos.

─ Es muy rápido para hacerme una opinión-respondió Louis-pero la única que parece amistosa, como dijo Lily, es Dara. Nos trata bien y parece que no le causa ningún problema hablar de cosas que alguien no le diría a un extraño. Octavia por otro lado…

─ Parece un pequeño conejo que no deja de temblar ante los zorros. ¿Lo notaste? No pareció dejar de estar nerviosa hasta que apareció Dara. Pareciera que ella le da seguridad.

─ O simplemente le cuesta hacer amistad con las personas.

Dominique asintió y no hablo en lo que restaba de la escalera.

Louis, por otro lado, volvió a preguntarse porque se sintió un poco embelesado y nervioso con la presencia de Octavia. Si no fuera que seguía siendo consciente de las cosas que hacía, hubiera pensado que Octavia tenía sangre veela. Pero no era eso, era otra cosa. Algo que parecía bloquear su seguridad.

De repente, Octavia y Dara se detuvieron y señalaron una puerta de roble negro.

─ Esta es la puerta que debemos de cruzas-explicó Octavia poniendo la mano en el pomo de plata.-crucen los dedos…-dijo dándole vuelta al pomo y Louis y Dominique no le entendieron.

Los chicos llegaron 10 minutos tarde a la clase. Cuando cruzaron la puerta que estaba a pocos escalones de terminar la escalera, sabía que entraban a un salón con muchos mesas de roble, almohadones en el suelo y un fuerte olor a incienso y copal. Pero un segundo después de que todos estuvieran adentro notaron que el salón al que entraban era, de hecho, un armario muy grande con escobas y productos de limpieza.

Salieron rápido del armario (chocando con el conserje que los amenazó con la escoba) y entraron a otro salón, esperando que esa puerta les llevara a donde deberían, sin embargo, los llevo a la clase de Transformaciones de los chicos de tercero. En fin, cruzaron como 5 puertas de roble pintada con diferentes colores antes de llegar al salón de Adivinación, que se encontraba bajo la torre del campanario.

─ Llegan tarde-musitó la profesora Chevalier con tono amistoso.

─ ¡Lo sentimos mucho!-exclamó Octavia.- pero nos tocó la hora en las puertas cambian el lugar al que dirigen y…

La profesora Chevalier levantó la mano en un ademán de alto. Octavia dejo de pedir disculpas y comenzó a tomar aire. Los demás alumnos veían la escena sin ningún interés. Estaban sentados en los almohadones, charlando suavemente y tratando de quitar el humo del incienso y copal de sus rostros.

La profesora Mónica Chevalier era una mujer de unos 50, alta y un poco regordeta. Era de origen negro, su frente era amplia, sus ojos grandes, expresivos y de un suave color negro y sus labios gruesos y claros. Vestía con una falda larga de color rosa y una blusa manga corta de color amarillo cuya parte superior tenía unos bordados de flores y aves muy bonitos. Unos collares de cuencas de color azul, amarillo y verde adornaban su cuello, muñecas y tobillos. El poco cabello que adornaba su cabeza era de color dorado y estaba descalza.

Se acercó suavemente a los recién llegados, con una taza en sus manos que momentos antes no fueron capaces de ver por el humo.

─ Llevó 25 años como maestra y sé muy bien sobre las maravilla de las puertas del instituto- dijo con un deje de sarcasmo- Y supongo que para ustedes, mis niños, que no están nada acostumbrados es peor.

─ Bueno…-comenzó a decir Dominique, pero la profesora la interrumpió.

─ Soy Mónica Chevalier y seré su maestra este año. Por favor, busquen una mesa.

Dominique y Louis asintieron y fueron a sentarse a una mesa vacía cerca de la mesa donde la profesora se sentaba para impartir clases. En ella, al igual que en las demás mesas, estaba un manojo de cartas del tarot. Louis estiró el cuello sobre el humo y el aroma a sándalo que comenzó a picarle la nariz. Miro a todos sus compañeros y los contó. Se sentó bien y le susurró a Dominique: "40", sólo moviendo los labios. 40 eran los alumnos que estaban en el salón sin contarlos a ellos dos y a Dara y Octavia.

─ Toma-dijo la profesora Chevalier tendiéndole la taza a Dara.

─ ¿Qué es?-preguntó mirando la taza desconfiada.

─ Es té de jengibre con un poco de miel y limón-dijo-Vamos, niña, tómalo. Te ayudara a dejar de sentir el cuerpo cortado. Es un analgésico natural.

Dara tomo la taza y lo olio. Tosió un poco. El té olía de una forma picante, pero dulce.

─ Gracias-dijo después de darle el primer trago y sentir que la garganta comenzaba a dejar de palpitarle de dolor.

─ De nada-dijo y miro su uniforme. –Veo que traes pantalón.

─ Aaah…sí.

─ Muy conveniente. Dudó que quieras que tus compañeros te vean la ropa interior de Hulk.

─ ¿Disculpe?- ¿Cómo sabía ella que su ropa interior tenía pequeños dibujos de Hulk? Y aún más importante, ¿Cómo sabía que se llamaba Hulk? Hum… pues claro, pensó, ella es adivina y amiga del profesor de estudios muggles.

─ Tome asiento, señorita Markus. Usted también señorita Kindelán.

Las nombradas asintieron y se dirigieron a la mesa que estaba alado de la ventana.

─ Para los que llegaron tarde o son nuevos. Yo soy Mónica Chevalier-dijo comenzando a caminar a su mesa. Paro, quedando parada frente a su mesa donde todos podían verla perfectamente- Y llevo siendo la profesora de Adivinación del "Instituto Laveau" por más de 25 años. Algunos de ustedes provienen de otras escuelas mágicas donde o no dan clases de Adivinación o simplemente consideran a sus maestros unos falsos adivinos o que por lo menos sus trances sólo llegan en momentos menos pensados-dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Dominique y Louis- y no pienso desmentirlos. La adivinación es un arte mágico muy difícil y no todas las cosas que se ven o leen son totalmente ciertas. El adivino que se empeñe a decir que lo suyo es totalmente real es un charlatán o poco profesional. El futuro cambia tanto que es imposible saber algo con mucha seguridad.

─ Pero, los hechos en las profecías no cambian, ¿verdad?-preguntó Max Lovely, un chico de sexto curso.

─ Las profecías son harina de otro costal-respondió la profesora Chevalier- uno hace la profecía, pero depende de las personas si se lleva acabo o no. muchas profecías se quedan registradas y guardadas en lugares donde no dejan de acumular polvo porque muchos magos que están explícitos en ellas nunca supieron de su existencia e hicieron muy poco para cumplirlas o sólo lo oyeron unos cuantos que no tenían ninguna intención en que se cumpliera o simplemente no les afectaba en nada. Las profecías existen, jóvenes, pero sólo son totalmente ciertas si se hacen ciertas, sino quedan como un registro de lo que pudo ser, pero no fue. Como otra línea de todas las líneas de futuro que una persona puede tener.

Max Lovely iba a volver a hacer otra pregunta, pero la puerta se abrió precipitadamente, provocando un ruido al chocar contra la pared. Todos voltearon a la puerta.

─ ¡Lamento llegar tarde, profesora Chevalier!-dijo el chico apartándose el cabello castaño claro de los ojos.

─ Tranquilo, señor Morse-musitó la profesora-La señorita Markus y la señorita Kindelán están en la ventana.

─ Aaaah… Gracias-respondió el muchacho dirigiéndose a la ventana.

El humo ya no bloqueaba la vista de nadie por lo que podía verlo perfectamente dirigiéndose a la mesa alado de la ventana y sentándose alado de Dara, a la que saludo con un beso en le mejilla.

─ T.J podría decirnos cuál es el método de adivinación más fiable.

─ El que dice el libro o el que usted cree.-preguntó T.J, que era el mismo chico al cual la profesora le llamo "señor Morse".

─ El que yo creo. Los libros jamás se podrán de acuerdo.

─ Las cartas del Tarot.-respondió T.J

─ ¿Por qué la considero la mejor forma de adivinación?

─ Porque es la única que no de pistas-respondió T.J, insegura- quiero decir, no es que no de pistas, sino que sólo da a conocer un par de cosas sobre el destino de las personas y las fechas que da son de periodos muy largos (normalmente), por lo que dice cosas que una persona le puede suceder en cualquier momento.

─ Así es, pero hay algo más.

─ Hum… ¿Por qué es fácil aprender el significado de las cartas, por lo que si alguien trata de engañarte tú muy bien podrías saber que miente en algún punto?

─ Correcto, T.J. – musitó la profesora- Aunque no está exenta de equivocaciones. Sin embargo, también me gusta porque uno se puede divertir tratando de leer el futuro. Así que chicos, ya basta de tener a esta vieja momia hablando para ustedes. Usen las cartas de tarot que deje en sus mesas y túrnense para leer sus futuros. Quiero que los escriban en una hoja (los diferentes futuros que el integrante de su mesa les hizo. Si en una mesa hay 2 alumnos, espero ver por lo dos distintos futuros en sus hojas) y también escriban las combinaciones de cartas que salieron en ese futuro. Cuando acaben podrán irse. Oh, ¡no olviden checar los libros si se atoran en algo!

A pesar que el gran reloj de oro y esmeraldas que se encontraba en el comedor del Instituto Laveau dio las 10 de la mañana, al otro lado del mundo, más específicamente en Hogwarts, las personas en el castillo seguían dormidas y no era de extrañar, faltaban por lo menos 5 horas para que los elfos domésticos comenzaran a preparar el desayuno.

En uno de los dormitorios de Gryffindor un chico alto, con el cabello revuelto de color azabache y unos ojos marrones se había despertado de golpe. Sudaba en frio y su respiración era agitada. Cualquier diría que su sueño debió de ser de las cosas más horribles del mundo, o como algunos estudiantes del colegio opinaban, del "asunto" que aquejaba a su familia, pero era todo lo contrario, revivía los días que él y Fred, su primo, tuvieron que ir a ayudar a tía Muriel con sus pies heridos y a ayudarla a darle un baño entre sus cueros que comenzaban a apestar porque ella no se los lavaba bien. Oh si, aquel chico era James Potter, quien sabía con seguridad que si necesitaba una razón para meter a su "serpiente" en su jaula, sólo debía de pensar en los baños que tuvo que darle a tía Muriel.

James negó con la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, aparto despacio las cortinas de su cama y, procurando no hacer ruido, salió a hurtadillas de la cama y de la habitación. Antes de irse vio como Fred se chupaba el dedo y abrazaba las sabanas; como Jerry Donaldson movía sus piernas hacia su pecho; que Rafael Rodríguez (quien era mexicano, pero iba a Hogwarts porque sus padre llevaban viviendo en el Reino Unido por más de 15 años por asuntos de trabajo de sus padres) musitaba algo sobre alcachofas saltarinas en un débil español y, por último, como Leo Golino abría la boca para lanzar un sonoro ronquido.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, paso por la desierta sala común y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda con cuidado para no despertar a la Dama Gorda.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos, sintiendo el frio del suelo, y tratando de pisar ninguna parte falsa del suelo y quedar atorado, mientras oraba silenciosamente para que la señora Norris no le interceptara en su camino hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

La poca luz de luna que se filtraba por las ventanas sólo iluminaba la parte más lejana de los pasos del muchacho. La luna ya estaba bajando para pronto abrirle paso al sol, por lo que no era de extrañar que la luz se marcara en otra parte del frio suelo de piedra.

A pesar de que el castillo había sido reencontrado, su padre y tíos le había dicho que hicieron el colegio casi el 100 % igual, sin embargo, y según las cosas que le dijeron Ted y Victoire antes de que el fuese alumno, el colegio termino recuperando cosas que tenía antes y haciendo pasadizos que no tenía antes. Un ejemplo de eso era el armario evanescente y la Sala de Menesteres que volvían a ser parte del colegio. De lo segundo, un lindo ejemplo era que había más pasadizos para ocultarse, salir de colegio o llegar más temprano a las clases; cosa que hacía que Filch se quejara continuamente. Odiaba tener que volver a conocer cada uno de los agujeros que los alumnos usaban para irrumpir normas u ocultarse de él. **Ya estoy muy viejo para esto,** decía continuamente con su voz áspera.

Estaba por doblar el pasillo cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta del almacén de pociones estaba abierto. Ni siquiera se paró a preguntarse cómo había llegado a ese pasillo; directamente fue a ver porque la perta estaba abierta…

Dentro del almacén estaba un hombre bastante grande que estaba de espaldas a él. No tuvo valor de decirle que lo estaba viendo, prefirió inclinarse desde una orilla de la pared y ver que hacia el hombre de ancha espalda. De la punta de la varita del hombre salía una pequeña luz que iluminaba una pequeña parte del almacén. Vio como el hombre levantaba un gran frasco sobre su cabeza e inclinaba la misma hacia arriba.

─ Lenguas de anguilas- leyó el hombre con un poderosa voz grave y con un deje de desdén que a James le pareció natural. El hombre bufó.- dudó que a los principitos herederos les importen les lenguas de anguila a menos que sean cocinadas, claro.

James abrió los ojos con sorpresa y puso una mano en la boca para evitar gritar. ¿Principitos herederos? ¿A qué se refería el hombre?

─ Es inútil-se dijo el hombre dejando el frasco en el estante- cómo si algo que este en el almacén ayude en algo a esos vejetes.

El hombre suspiró e hizo ademán de volverse. James fue más rápido. Saltó hacia un lado y corrió a ocultarse tras una estatua.

Oyó los gruñidos del hombre y sus pasos secos en el piso.

─ Oh, ¿Quién es el señor cara rajada?-oyó que pregunta Peeves, el poltergeist del colegio.

─ ¡Aléjate de mí, insecto!

Esperó oír que Peeves replicara, pero no le oyó hablar una vez más. El hombre volvió a gruñir y se alejó.

James salió de su escondite cuando tuvo la seguridad de que el hombre no volvería.

─ ¿Qué narices acaba de pasar?

Los chicos salieron del salón de adivinación con un fuerte picor en la nariz. La clase se suponía que duraba 2 horas, pero acabo rápido e incluyéndolo con la hora libre que tenían en el horario, los de sexto y séptimo que cursaron la clase tenía poco más de hora y media libre.

A lo lejos oyeron cómo los compañeros se separaban en grupos y se alejaban del salón.

─ Yo si tengo clase-dijo Dominique cuando su hermano iba a preguntarle a donde quería ir

─ ¿Cómo? Se supone que tendrías 1 hora libre.

─ Tengo estudios muggles-dijo Dominique con una mueca. Señalo su horario- Al parecer reacomodaron mi horario.

─ Oh.

─ Oh… ¿eso dice el chico que profetizo que antes de que lo piense mi peor pesadilla se hará realidad?

─ Dije lo que temes, no tu peor pesadilla.

─ ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

─ Que tu peor pesadilla es quedar atrapada en un habitación llena de lazo del diablo, y eso no lo veo posible.

─ Cierto-canturreó Dominique encogiéndose de hombros-iré a buscar al salón antes de que las puertas decidan cambiar el lugar donde se dirigen.

─ Suerte.-le deseo Louis

─ ¡Has amigos!-gritó Dominique antes de perderse a la vuelta del pasillo.

─ Claro-canturreó Louis despidiéndose con la mano- pero, ¿si no deseo ser amigo de unos idiotas?

Louis se volvió, y su vista choco con una ventana que juraba que hace un segundo no estaba ahí.

**Genial-pensó- ahora también las ventanas cambian de lugar**

Miro por la ventana y se acercó un poco más. Un chico y una chica caminaban hacia una barda de piedra. El chico tenía el cabello castaño claro, un par de centímetros más alto que la chica y un torso muy ancho. Pararon y notó que el chico retiró a un lado el cabello de su frente. Y ya había visto antes ese movimiento… el chico que se había sentado con Octavia y Dara, T.J, había hecho ese movimiento con la mano y su cabello por lo menos 15 veces en la hora. La chica, por su cabello castaño menos claro que el del chico, debía de ser Dara.

¿Debería o no debería ir con ellos?, se preguntó.

Dara le había agradado mucho, pero sólo estuvieron menos de 15 minutos hablando. ¿Era suficiente tiempo para hacerse una opinión de ella? no estaba seguro, pero aun así salió por un hueco en la pared que acababa de abrirse hacia los jardines y decidió ir con ellos. Aunque ya no los veía, se imaginaba que no sería difícil saber dónde estaban.

Después de 10 minutos caminando de forma recta encontró la barda de piedra y tardó un segundo en dar con Dara y T.J. Bueno, ellos con él.

─ ¡Hey, Louis!-le había gritado Dara con su voz ronca de enferma y él se volvió, dándose cuenta que estaba sentada, con las piernas sobre la barda y recargada en un pilar medio roto, a menos de un metro a su espalda. T.J estaba sentado alado de sus pies -¿Estas solo?

─ Mi hermana fue a estudios muggles-dijo cuando llegó a ellos.

─ Al igual que Octavia-comentó T.J y se apartó el cabello de la frente.

Bufó.

La única razón por la que no se lo cortaba era para hacer enojar a su abuela muggle que lo llamaba hippie. Raro, porque lo único que tenía largo era el cabello que le caía en la frente como una cascada.

─ ¿Y tú porque no estás con ella?-le preguntó Louis.

─ ¿Por qué no te sientas?-le preguntó Dara con los ojos entrecerrados

─ Estoy bien parado.

Dara lo miro con ojos analíticos un par de segundos, para después encogerse de hombros.

─ Estudios Muggles me parece una estupidez-dijo ella con resuelto- estudiar cosas como: ¿Por qué los muggles ocupan la electricidad? O ¿en qué les beneficia crear cosas que ocupan el lugar de la magia? Me paree algo estúpido. Conocimientos innecesarios… bueno, quizás en el primer año esté bien, pero si cómo yo llegaste a presenciar una, te darás cuenta que varias cosas que enseñan lo hacen etiquetando a los muggles de forma despectiva. Algunos de sus temas son despectivos. Es increíble que después de todo lo que ocurrió en Reino Unido con Voldemort, los ministerios no se hayan puesto de acuerdo para cambiar la materia de forma positiva.

─ ¿De verdad es por eso?-preguntó T.J. Dara asintió. –Y yo creía que era porque te encantaba mi personalidad hechizante y mi compañía-replico dolido.

─ No seas payaso, Stuart-rio Dara.

─ No me llames Stuart-gruño T.J- Stuart es mi padre es mi abuelo, yo soy T.J.

─ Lo que digas-Dara le quito importancia con un ademán.- Y Louis, dime… ¿Qué te pareció la clase de adivinación?

─ Nunca había tomado una como esa-dijo sin rodeos.

─ ¿a no?

─ La profesora de Hogwarts parece un bicho gigante, nunca deja de predecir la muerte de algún alumno y habla con un tono de voz que ella cree que es místico, pero que a muchos les parece tedioso. Por otro lado la profesora Chevalier… habla de una forma tan normal. Y me sorprendió que dijera que sus colegas pueden llegar a ser charlatanes.

─ Es sincera-comentó T.J- y a ella se le enseño muchas cosas sobre la adivinación desde muy chica. Su abuela misma era adivina, pero creo que su abuela leía el futuro con huesos de pollo.

─ Su adivinación es distinta-continuó Dara- ella proviene de África y haya la mayoría de las brujas y magos aprenden por sus familiares. Ella aprendió por su abuela, que la ayudo a instruirse con su don de ver entre las nieblas del presente, pasado y futuro.

─ Cuando tú lo dices suena tan sarcástico.

─ No es que no lo crea verdad, T.J, sólo que a veces me parece un poco ridícula la jerga que usan. Y creo-aseguró- la profesora ya a sado fe de su don muchas veces, pero la asignatura es lo que me choca. ¿Recuerdas cuando vino el sustituto y nos obligó a leer las manos de todos por un mes? ¿y que nos dijo que nuestro humor y acciones se debían a los planetas y no dejo de decir que yo estaba con una lata influencia de júpiter por los accidente que tenía? Era un charlatán que trato de convencer a todo el mundo que mi patosidad se debía a un planeta. No que soy la persona más distraída del mundo.

T.J hizo una mueca pensativa y luego asintió. Ella tenía razón.

─ Entonces, no te agradara la profesora de adivinación de Hogwarts.-dijo Louis. La profesora Thelawney es un fraude la mayoría de las veces, pero tiene sus aciertos de vez en cuando.

─ Vaya.-dijo Dara mirando al pasto.- es… es-Dara rápidamente dirigió sus manos a su rostro y estornudo con fuerza sobre un pañuelo que tenía en la mano-mierda… el efecto de té se está pasando. Continuó-dijo mirando a Louis que la miraba con una sutil mueca de asco. Ella volvió a doblar el pañuelo de tela-: es una lástima que éste registrada en adivinación. Quizás me obliguen a asistir con ella cuando se haga el intercambio.

─ ¿Cómo?-preguntó Louis con exaltación- ¿Cómo que te obliguen a ir con ella? No comprendo.

─ ¿La directora no les dijo que antes de finalizar el trimestre tomaría algunos alumnos y maestros para ir a Hogwarts?

─ ¡No!-grito Louis

─ Huy-dijo Dara, apenada y con un fuerte acento nasal. Sorbió su nariz- El punto es que eso hará.

─ ¡Pero como me vengo a enterar hasta ahora!

─ Es una cosa que se planeó a último minuto-contestó T.J mirándose las uñas que estaban pintadas de negro.- Sólo 3, no, 4 personas lo saben. Para el resto de la escuela los trimestres serán como siempre: dolorosos y sin anestesia.

─ ¿Disculpa?

─ Dara se enteró porque ella ayudo a la directora a ordenar sus papeles por un castigo en la primera semana (le lanzó su cereal a la cara de Isabel Niels, luego la conocerás; sin duda eres su tipo). Ni la misma directora sabe que ella tiene conocimiento de ese hecho.

─ Y te agradecería mucho que no le digas a nadie más-suplicó Dara-; díselo a tu hermana si quieres, pero nadie más que ella. La directora me ahorca si sabe que yo lo sé. Quiere que todo séptimo se sorprenda. Sorpresa es su apellido.

─ Pensé que era Spencer.

─ No te tomes mis palabras tan literal, Louis. Lo último lo dije de forma retórica. Pero el punto es que todo séptimo ira a Hogwarts poco antes de finalizar el trimestre.

─ ¿Por qué todo séptimo?

─ Leí los papeles. Debe llevar a 20 alumnos, y en total, los de séptimo son 15.

─ ¿Cómo pueden ser tan pocos?-preguntó Louis asombrado.

─ Porque mi generación era de la generación en que la escuela aún no era tan popular. Ahora en los salones de primero a tercero ya hay más de 40 alumnos, pero los de cuarto a séptimo no superan los 30. Séptimo es el salón más pequeño.

─ Vaya.

─ Sorprendente no es así-suspiró—en fin, no importa. Son cosas sin importancia. Te preguntaría que tal es Hogwarts, pero quisiera conservar la sorpresa…-volvió a estornudar en el pañuelo-: y el estúpido de Lennox ya le dio un par de detalles así que no importa.

─ ¿Lennox?-repitió Louis

─ El hermano de Octavia: Lennox Kindelán.

─ Lennox Kindelán…. Lennox Kindelán… ¡Lennox A. Kindelán! –repitió con efusividad, Louis

─ Si, ¿lo conoces?

─ No, pero talle para Slughorn su medalla donde estaba escrito su nombre.

─ ¿Eh?

─ En mi último castigo por estar fuera de hora en los pasillos de Hogwarts-explicó con una pequeña sonrisa- Como Filch, el conserje, estaba ocupado dándole todos sus ingeniosos castigos a un par de mis primos, a mí me dijo que fuera ayudar a Slughorn y le ayude a limpiar su despacho. Y limpie las medallas de los alumnos de su casa como 100 veces. Su medalla era por el jugador del año de quidditch.

─ Oh, esa medalla-se burló Dara- Lennox tiene una copia, adjuntada con una foto del profesor morsa, cuando se la dio, oculta en su cajón. Su sonrisa era tan tensa.

─ ¡Ese es Slughorn! El apodo le queda como anillo al dedo, ¿no?-Dara asintió- Debe ser alguien muy interesante o poderoso para que Slughorn se haya interesado en él.

─ ¿No es suficiente ser bueno jugando al quidditch y que tu familia sea de las más metiches del mundo mágico?-inquirió T.J

─ Slughorn debió de estar flipando cuando se enteró que quedo en su casa.

Dara abrió la boca para responder, pero un voz muy más grave que la suya se adelantó.

─ Flipo tanto que me dio lugar en su club de eminencias en mi primer día.

Los 3 volvieron su cabeza.

Un hombre que estaba alrededor de los 28 años estaba frente suyo, con los brazos cruzados y la mandíbula apretada. Su cabello era castaño y un poco largo. Era bastante alto, con espalda y hombros anchos y cuerpo que se veía atlético, pero no muy musculoso. Sus ojos, casi siempre serenos, eran de color morado y una barba de días surcaba toda su barbilla y parte de sus mejillas. Su seño estaba ligeramente fruncido… parecía enojado, y algo preocupado.

─ Hola, Lennox- saludo T.J al recién llegado.

─ Hola, T.J.-respondió el joven sin dejar de mirar a Dara que se mordía el labio y trataba de evitar la mirada de Lennox- veo una persona de más aquí.

─ Él es Louis-presentó Dara- Louis Weasley, es familiar de las personas que nos ayudaron en el callejón Diagon. Louis, él es Lennox Kindelán, el hermano mayor de Octavia.

Louis lo saludo con un ademán y Lennox respondió de igual manera. Trago con fuerza. Había algo en Lennox Kindelán que le indicaba que debía ir con cuidado con él, o, cosa que parecía imposible por la forma de reaccionar de ella, mantener las manos alejada de su hermana menor.

─ No hablaba de él-espetó y la señalo- Hablo de ti. ¡Debes estar en cama!

─ ¡Me siento mejor, idiota troll muerto de hambre!

─ ¡No, no lo estás! ¿Por qué no piensas y te preocupas por ti, Dara? Tenías 37. 5 de temperatura cuando me fui a trabajar.

─ ¡Ya estoy mejor! Mi temperatura bajo.

─ Al coño con tu temperatura. No debiste irte, y menos a hurtadillas de papá. Cuando se dio cuenta que o estabas se preocupó.

─ ¿Y por qué no vino él?-preguntó Dara, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta. Poco antes de irse de la casa, cuando Declan entró a su habitación para decirle que tenía que salir con urgencia a ayudarle a Elka con unos problemas que tenía con el Ministerio de Magia Estadounidense, oyó que Declan no dejaba de farfullar por lo bajo lo pelmazos que eran los empleados y lo estúpidos que eran en seguir tratando de prohibir algo que más de 50 veces habían comprobado que estaba en regla.

─ ¡Porque está ocupado gritándole a los idiotas del ministerio!- respondió Lennox con rudeza-Cuando noto que no estabas regreso a la casa por unos permisos de la tienda. ¡Y me mando a mí! ¡Salí de mi trabajo para venir por ti! No inventes, Sandara. ¿Ni un día puedes hacer caso?

─ Bájale a tu tono. No eres mi padre ni mi hermano o mi tutor como para gritarme. Nadie te pidió venir, cabrón, así que puedes volver tus pasos.

─ ¿Quieres que Elka me mate?-preguntó Lennox con una chispa de humor- Ella dijo muy específicamente que me cortaría las pelotas si no estabas en cama para cuando Declan volviera.

Dara y T.J rieron y Louis se preguntó el porqué de la risa. Una amenaza como aquella no le parecía para nada graciosa.

─ Suena a mami Elka-canturreó Dara- Pero me importan muy poco tus "pelotas". ¡Ya estoy bien!-exclamó, y tocio un poco- Tome un té hace rato y ya estoy mucho mejor.

─ Mientras sigas siendo contagiosa, estarás en cama.

─ No.-dijo Dara con rotundidad.-Ya estoy bien. Justo hace unos minutos le estaba diciendo a T.J que la profesora Chevalier debió ponerla algo al té. Ya no moqueó (no tanto) y ya no siento que el mundo se mueva en mis pies. ¿o ves que te molesto? ¿Qué mejor indicio para notar que estoy aliviada?-preguntó moviendo sus piernas a un lado y verlo de frente.

Lennox no hizo ningún comentario. Sus labios formaron una mueca pensativa. No podía decir que Dar estaba equivocada, se veía mejor, pero eso no cambia el hecho que se marchó de la casa como si fuese un vil ladrón y que está contagiando a todos con la gripe, a pesar de que los demás se curarían de forma mucho más rápida que ella. Sin embargo, ya hizo el viaje, ya hablo con la profesora Spencer (una mujer que no pasaba los 40 años con un porte aristocrático que siempre lo sorprendía) y le había dado permiso para llevársela. Suspiro e hizo ademán para irse, pero fue un truco. Su movimiento, como espero, distrajo a Dara y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se acercó a ella, T.J se alejó rápidamente como si su cercanía le quemara, y Dara lanzó un pequeño grito cuando él la tomara, la pusiera en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas y diera vuelta para llevársela.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia el instituto.

─ ¡Suéltame!-grito sin importar las miradas que su grito comenzó a atraer.- ¡Suéltame, estúpido!-comenzó a patear su pecho y golpear su espalda con sus sueño.

Los pasos de Lennox se hicieron más rápidos.

─ Te soltare-dijo con voz tranquilizadora- pero lo hare cuando lleguemos a tu habitación. Sí yo no iré a trabajar, tú me harás compañía. Es lo justo.

Dara volvió a gritarle una grosería que hizo que un niño de primero que pasaba por el jardín se asustara.

Atrás de ellos, T.J dejaba de sostener a Louis. Cuando Dara comenzó a patalear sobre Lennox, Louis soltó su mochila en el pasto e hizo ademán de ayudarla, pero T.J lo sostuvo con fuerza, evitando que fuera ayudar a la joven.

─ Antes de que puedas tocarla, Lennox ya te habrá expulsado hacia atrás con su varita. Créeme-dijo con un deje de orgullo en su voz- yo he visto su varita en acción y la he analizado.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con "analizado"?-preguntó Louis.

─ Lo que significa-dijo volviéndose a sentar en la gran cerca de piedra-: le he visto, tocado y hecho ciertos hechizos con ella, y usado para hacer un par de hechizos. Su varita es maravillosa e inusual. Pero también muy testaruda. Sólo alguien tan testarudo como Lennox sería capaz de usarla.

─ Hablas como si fueras un conocedor de las varitas… ¿has leído mucho sobre ellas?

─ Algo así-dijo T.J sonriendo- ¿Quieres ir al comedor?

─ ¿No tienes clases?

─ No hasta dentro de una hora-dijo parándose de un salto- ¿Vienes?

Louis titubeó un momento, preguntándose si era buena idea relacionarse con un chico que acababa de conocer, pero parecía inofensivo y buena onda. Y si era amigo de Dara y Octavia debía darle una buena señal, ¿no? (a pesar de que no sabía mucho de las nombradas). T.J lo miro impaciente y pasó su peso de un pie a otro, en lo que Louis se decidía.

─ Vamos-dijo Louis después de lo que pareció una eternidad.


End file.
